The world of the gods eater: Lance Firestar
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: Some are born to be Gods eaters one boy was made to be one. follow the story of Lance Firestar as he not only fights his way through never ending waves of aragami but changes the rules of how to deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

"Get down" yelled the leader as the wave beam swiped across the field, the leader carrying his massive gun charged at the almost human-like monster. it went down and attacked with it's spider like hands the leader jumped over the attack and fired his large gun at the ground pushing himself higher into the air. the core like creature behind the humanoid one threw one of it's large fists at the leader but his massive gun changed to a giant sword then a giant shield to block the attack. the leader rolled over the fist then jumped at the creature's core "GO TO HELL" he shouted lunging his huge sword.

Eight months earlier a man in a white coat sat in his office thinking till a call was heard "director we found a new possible match for a new type gods eater" "send me the file" the director pressed a button on his laptop the read a report.

NAME: Lance Firestar

ORIGIN: born in Italy, raised in America, Canada, and Ireland

FACE: blank most of the time

HAIR: dark brown, thick

EYES: Gray

HEIGHT: 5ft/11inch

WEIGHT: 193 pounds

AGE: eighteen

HOBBIES: music and reciting philosophy

VALUES: life

LIKES: cheese cake and cloudy skis

DISLIKES: stupid people

PERSONALTY: carefree and speaks his mind

NOTE: normally friendly yet grows hostel if called anything but name

"Interesting let's get him down here to take the aptitude test" later that day a young man entered what looked like a training room he wore a blue jacket and white dress pants after a minute or two a voice was heard over the speaks "I would like to welcome you to human kinds last fortress Fenrir, when your ready stand in front of that case in the middle of the room" the boy just half-in hourcasually walked to the case and saw the sword inside "one more thing, try to relax you'll get better results that way" the boy sigh to himself then raised his left hand and grabbed the sword then the lid slammed down and he felt something digging into his wrist yet he didn't move not even flinch. when it was over the lid opened and a red bracelet was now stuck to his arm he lifted the sword and it felt lighter then it looked and out of nowhere a vine shot out of the sword and attached to his bracelet "congratulations you are now the far east branch's new type gods eater" the boy examined his weapon then put it back in the case "Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going to a medical check-up next. Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell. Please rest in the waiting room just outside of that door." the boy only gave a nod as he turned to leave. "I've high hopes for you!" the young man gave a thumbs up as he left.

In the lobby the youth saw another young man in orange sitting by himself from the looks of clothes the boy could tell he wasn't going to like him but he also knew it'd be awkward for two people to be on opposite side of a room so the youth decided to sit next to him "Hey want some gum" the one in orange offered "No thanks" said the boy "Okay, I'm Kota, Kota Fujiki" "I'm Lance firestar and don't you forget it" Kota looked passed Lance and at his arm "Oh are you a match too" "Yeah, what did the bracelet give me away" answered Lance with a smile "You look the same age as me maybe a little older" "You eighteen" "No I'm fifteen, oh well I'm still you're superior by nanosecond" Lance just shook his head "Yeah for one mission" Just then a woman in white with a clipboard stood in front of the two boys "Stand up" she barked "huh" the boys responded "I said stand up on your feet now" Kota shot up but Lance waited a sec then lazily stood. "My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and from.." As she spoke Lance was already sizing her up and judging by her looks, voice, clothes, and how she stood he made his option of her, an uptight tramp. "..You don't want to die over something stupid then you'll answer my every order with a yes understood" no one spoke "Answer me" "Yes ma'am" answered Kota "Mmk" said Lance "Your medical check-ups will begin shortly. First is you." she said, pointing at Lance. "Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's room at 1500 hours. Take a look around until then." "That's half-in hour" "From now on, this will be your new home, the Far East Fenrir branch. Its nickname is The Den." She looked both Kota and Lance, who were now looking at her, in the eyes. "Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team, especially your seniors." Tsubaki left the boy alone to they're own plans "I better go" said Lance taking off "But you said it was half-in hour" "I plan on getting lost on the way" with that Lance waved bye and disappeared into the elevator.

Later that day Lance found the place and entered. There were two men inside, one sitting in front of several screens as he typed quickly. He had a mischievous smile on under his round glasses Lance wondered why he needed three pairs of glasses. The other man stood next to the one typing and wore a long white coat. Every strand of his blond hair seemed to be perfectly in place, in stark contrast with the messy blond hair the one at the screens had. They both looked up when Lance come in. "Hm...you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected," the one with glasses said with a smile. "You were counting" Lance sighed "Yes good to see you, New-type." Lance then clinched his fists and was fighting the temptation to punch him "I have a name it's Lance and I would appetite it if you referred to me as such" the young man spoke in a harsh ton. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D. Well, we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on, so welcome aboard, Lance." Sakaki's welcoming smile faded slightly into an apologetic one as only half of Lance's smile returned. "Now then...as you can see...I'm still a little busy with preparations." He turned to his companion. "Johann, why don't you get your business out of the way first?" "Doctor Sakaki, I think it's time you learned how to separate business from private matters. Thank you for taking part in the aptitude test. My name is Johannes von Shicksal." He said, introducing himself. "I'm in charge of the Fenrir branch in this region." He gave him a smile befitting the director of the branch. "Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you" "Okay" stated Lance plainly "He's a former techie too, you know. Half the motive behind his being so nice to see his curiosity!" He glanced up at Johannes politely restrained face. "The New-types medical check-ups interest you to no end, right, Johannes?" "He does look the part" thought Lance "I decided to retire as a techie because we have you, Paylor." Johannes replied, a silent threat lurking beneath his ever-present calm smile. "Please keep that in mind." "Did you ever really retire?" Sakaki asked with a chuckle. Lance could scene that the two had a history and would ask later. "Hmm...now then, this is where the real fun starts," he began, completely ignoring the doctor's response. "Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more." Lance just waved his hand to brush him off "No need I know what to do, go out, kill Aragami, find stuff, and bring it back to keep this place going that's about it right" "Ugh, look at these numbers!" Sakaki suddenly yelled out. "Yes also to help costuct the aegis project" "Aegis, never heard of it" "The Aegis project is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench." "Ahh...I see..." Sakaki said, nodding in understanding. "Do you really?" asked Lance "Once the project is complete, mankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while." "Amazing! So this is what a New-type is like!" Annoyance obvious on the director's face, he turned to face Sakaki, his polite smile cracking slightly to show a hint of anger. "Paylor, you're interrupting my lecture." "Oh, sorry about that." Sakaki gave an apologetic chuckle as he glanced up at Johannes face. "I was just taken so aback by these stats, I got carried away." Lance pointed to Paylor while looking at Johannes "So how often does he go outside or get any fresh air" Shaking his head slightly, Johannes turned back to Lance. "At any rate, the fate of humankind is at stake, so give it your best effort." "Right you can count on me" Lance nodded. Johannes fought a smirk that threatened to come onto his face and give away all the plans he had for this recruit. "All right. I'll be taking my leave now." He shot Sakaki a smile. "Paylor, I'll leave the rest to you. When you're done, send me the data." With that, he gave a nod to Lance and exited the room, leaving him alone with Sakaki. Lance stood in the middle of the room which was silent except for the sounds of Sakaki typing. "Sooooo, what now" he asked."Okay, the preparations are complete!" He smiled at Lance from behind his screens. "Please lie down on that bed over there." he instructed. "That's a couch." Lance corrected "You'll get sleepy for a little while." Sakaki started. "Are you listing to me" "But I assure you there's nothing to worry about." "Yeah that's what they say on pirate ships" Lance tilled his head looking at the doctor and could see him doing that. "The next time you awaken, you'll be in your own room." He chuckled. "Just a little catnap, so to speak... You'll get about 10,800 seconds." "You really need to get laid" "sweet dreams" "Tch and again not listing" Lance just tossed his hands up in defeat.

Sorry I've been gone for so long and nothing I say will make up for it and I know you all were waiting for my next 5Ds story but I don't want to half ass it so I just need something to get me back in the swing of things. And I hope I can earn all my fans back Thank you.

Stardustwarrior is BACK

Please Rate and review.


	2. Getting started

Chapter.2

Later that day Lance waited in the lobby for his first mission. He was supposed to go twenty minutes ago but had to wait for someone named Lindow. "Oh Lindow the director said that if I saw you I'm to tell you to go see him" "Okay, don't tell him you saw me" Walking up to Lance was a man in a brown coat and hair covering his eyes, Lance knew right away that he was the lazy type. "Hey there rookie" he greeted. "My name is Lance" answered the new type clinching his fists "well if we're getting the names out of the way I'm Lindow amamiya" "Any relation to Tsubaki" "Yes she's my big sis" out of the corner of his eye Lance saw a woman approaching them "Who's this a rookie" she asked. Lance found it difficult to hold down his rage "I have a name" the two veterans were taken back by his tone "Hey calm down we're all friends here" said Lindow defusing the situation. Lance took a deep breath and released it with a sigh, the woman left as Lindow turned to Lance "All right I'm sending you into battle now-" Lance rose up and headed for the door "About time" the two grabbed they're god arcs and went hunting.

In the ruins of a great city Lance and Lindow stood on a cliff watching the sunset "Boy this place has seen better days" the younger gods eater shook his head to disagree "I wouldn't know" having enough of the sunset it was time for business "All right rookie-" "LANCE MY NAME IS LANCE" the boy shouted. Lindow stepped back at the loud statement and could see the anger in his eyes, he trained rookies in the past, some didn't like being called rookie but this one was different as if the word it's self damaged his family honor "Okay Lance I think you need to calm down" "Don't call me rookie and we'll get along fine" there was still ice in his words but Lance did start to show sighs that he was relaxing "Well then I've got three orders for you" "Mmk shoot" "One don't die, if you're numbers up get out, lastly hide, if you're lucky catch the enemy from behind and blast it, wait was that four" "No, more like two orders and two guild lines really" A smile spread across Lance, a sigh he was loosening up "Bottom line is stay alive and come back in one piece" "sounds like a plan" Lance jumped from the cliff and began the mission while Lindow thought back on the note in his file "Normally friendly yet grows hostel to being called anything but name huh, this isn't going the end well for someone" Lindow throw away his cigarette and fallowed after the new type.

Lance had just turned a corner when he saw a lone ogretail wondering around. Having his god arc in assault mode he jumped from cover and shot several ice bullets as each one found they're target. The aragami cried in anger and charged at it's next meal, Lance switched his assault gun to a buster sword "Come on that's it" The new type swung his large sword too soon and spun in a three-sixty circle to build up speed and stroke the ogretail upside it's head sending it fling back. Lindow came in time to see the end as Lance causally walked to the downed aragami and slammed his claymore on it's head splitting it in two. With the threat eliminated Lance had his god arc go predator mode took his prize and turned the his superior "That it" he asked plainly "That's it for now but it gets better" "It better get better" Lance caught up to Lindow "still you could've waited for me" smirked Lindow "Shoulda, coulda, woulda doesn't kill aragami" "You know there could've been more one" "There could've been a lot of things point is life's to short thinking about that stuff, a specially now a days" Lindow let out a heartily laugh at the comment "So your a live fast die young kind of guy" A playful grin hit Lance's face "No I'm a live fast everything around me dies young kind of guy" The two gods eaters talked and laughed the whole way back.

Once they returned to the den Lance was told that he had a class to attend and found his way back to Paylor's lab "Sup doc" greet Lance "Oh your here please have a seat" as instructed Lance did so "Hey Kota haven't seen you since this morning doing well" The other boy nodded with the "I wish I was anywhere but here" look. "Let's jump right in, what do you think an aragami is" Paylor continued his speech while Lance listened Kota gave out a not so subtle yawn then turned towards Lance and said "Hey, listen, does this lecture have a point? I mean, what do we care about the reason for the aragami's existence" "Are you sure about that" said Paylor. Kota jumped out of his seat in surprise. "The origin of aragami is very important Kota if we learn where they all came from we might be able to find they're nest and then take them out once and for all or at least greatly lower their population" Both Kota and Paylor were impressed by Lance's insight. "An aragami has no brain. Neither does it have a heart nor even spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish, if we get blasted in the head or the chest… but that's not enough to bring down an aragami. An aragami is a cluster of oracle cells." As the doctor spoke on how the aragami are made Lance's mind started to wonder. while staring at the picture of an ogretail a idea he had during his first mission came back to him "What would it be like to ride one if those thing" he thought. "So how on earth are you people supposed to battle these aragami?" Paylor asked. "Umm… let's see… Just keep slashing and blasting them with our god arc?" Kota answered. Dr. Sakaki seemed to be pleased at his answer and told them "Yes, the short answer is that using a god arc, a bio weapon that is embedded with the same oracle cells, is the only way to stop the fusing of an aragami's oracle cells. However, this can also cause rogue cell colonies to re-fuse and then form a new entity. The best thing to do would be to extract the aragami core once you have managed to defeat it." Lance and Kota gave a nod at the advice although Kota's nod was actually due to him nodding off to sleep again. "The cell colonies which are serving as a command center, but even with God Arc, we have no way to deliver a decisive blow due to another aragami being able to reconstructed easily with enough time. Somewhere along the way, the people likened this absolute being to countless Gods that have been pass down around here which are now being used as the names for certain types of aragami." "And that's why we're called gods eaters" said Lance "Alright that's it for today's lecture, I'd like you to refer to the Norn database in the terminal for more details on certain kinds of aragami if you are uncertain of any information needed to complete your mission understood?" Lance and Kota left the lab and returned to they're rooms.

Looking though his terminal Lance found plenty of information on gods eater, aragami, and everyone in the den. Eventually he found the bullet customisation system "This looks fun" with several untold ideas Lance spent half the night working on different systems all to make the ultimate bullet.

The next day Lance was off for his next mission, looking to go with lighter equipment the new type changed his sword from buster to short and his gun from assault to blast but kept the shield. An hour later Lance found the wailing plains and despite the the rain and tornado that wasn't moving he found the place very calming. At his destination Lance found the woman he almost yelled at yesterday. As he drew closer the woman turned to him "You're the new recruit I met yesterday, my name's Sakuya Tachibana. Nice to meet you!" "Likewise, I'm Lance." "Are you nervous?" "No, actuelly I like it here" Sakuya looked at him strangely "You mean here in the far east" Lance shook his head "No, here in this place the wailing plains" "May I ask why, because a lot of gods eaters hate it here" Lance then waved his hand over the landscape "Look around you the moss and grass growing over destroyed buildings, the rain, the none moving tornado to me this place serves as reminder that no matter what disaster plagues our world nature will always grow back stronger and more beautiful then ever before" the senior nodded in agreement "That's beautiful, I never thought of it that way" Lance looked to her with a warm smile "Most only see the darkest of things but in the face of chaos lie opportunity's for renewal" As if to stop they're conversation a loud roar came from nowhere. "Alright, I'm going to brief you now. During this mission, you're going to take the lead, and I'll be backing you up from the rear. This is the normal strategy for teaming up with a god eater who has a long-distance type god arc, be sure to remember that. Also don't run off too far ahead, always remember to stay within firing range of your backup but also be aware of the line of fire, you wouldn't want your team mates to be friendly firing ok?" "Oh don't worry I've got something you'll love to see" Lance changed his god arc to gun mode and charged down the hill with Sakuya right behind. "So you have a plan" she asked "Yup I'm gonna rain some pain and I do mean that literally" Lance shot two thunder bullets into the sky then a second later several thunder shots rained down on the two cocoon maidens killing them both. "That was incredible, how did you do that" Lance just changed his god arc back to sword mode and strolled to claim his snacks "Last night I found the custom bullet thing and played with it for hours hoping to make some awesome shots but all I could make were these rain shots" Lance devoured the first maiden then headed for the next one "I've also got an idea for a cluster bomb but I just can't get the set up right" After devouring the second maiden Lance and Sakuya walked back home talking bullet patterns and combinations.

Please Rate and review.

And yes you can make rain bullets it's hard but I made them also if anyone has ideas on how to make cluster bomb bullets can you tell me cause I've been at it for three weeks

Thank you.


	3. stepping up

Chapter.3

Back in his room Lance got to work on his bullets, the cluster bomb idea was still nowhere near done but thanks to Sakuya's advice he was definitely making progress until he got an email. "Another mission I just that other one like..." Lance checked his clock and realized the time "Four hours ago okay that makes scene" He saved his work, shut down the terminal and left.

Arriving at the sunken grid Lance felt like he didn't belong there, the whole area was made of pipes and constitution parts nothing was natural as far as he could tell. Most of the other gods eater preferred to come here rather then the wailing plains but Lance wasn't your normal gods eater. He found two people in the big metal zone, one was a guy has dark blue jacket with his hood on and had a large Buster Blade resting on his shoulder. The other was a guy wearing a red vest with sun glasses and was wielding a Blast Gun. All heavy hitters by the looks of it. Noticing the new types arrival, the guy in red ran over towards me while waving his free hand. "Hey, are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about?" He asked then continued brushing his hair. "My name's Lance Firestar remember it and we'll get along fine" "I'm Eric, Eric der Vogelweid. I suggest you take your instructions from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind." "Gloriously? there's nothing glorious about what we do here" Than Soma suddenly shouted, "Eric, above you!" and Lance looked to see an Ogretail dropping down from the sky. Lance instantly jumped back in reaction used his free hand and land onto it and jumped back on his feet. Eric however, wasn't that lucky. He smashed against the ground and the Ogretail looked at him. Soma shouted "Don't just stand there!" while killing the Ogretail with single strike of his buster sword. "Welcome to this god awful workplace. I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that." He greeted calmly yet Lance was about to loss it "He just died right in front of us how can you be so calm about THIS" "Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here." after that comment Soma jabbing his sword at the younger gods eater "What kind of place did YOU think it was gonna be?" Lance stepped up and jabbed his sword as well "Is that a threat or a challenge" … Just kidding…" Soma then turned around, shouldering his Buster Blade again, "Time's up. Let's go, rookie. If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible…" Lance hated being called that and was about to comment when a pair of ogretails and cocoon maidens where in sight. Soma charged towards the ogretails while Lance shot two fire rain bullets and took out one the maidens. Soma finished off the first ogretail and turned in time to Lance hack away at the second one. The pair devoured the cores then charged for the last one, Lance hit it with a few ice shots to soften it up for Soma to end it's life.

It had been three hours since Lance got back to the den and he was getting ready for his next outing. After reading the mission file Lance changed his equipment to longsword, assault gun, tower shield, and used most of his materials to upgrade it all to level didn't take long, as he had just arrived by elevator and was greeted my Kota "Hey, umm… are we heading out together this time?" "Looks like it, just try to keep the ogretails off my tail and that kongou will fall by my blade" Lance answered, "Yeah, I'm glad we both survived! That's all that matters in our line of work right? I don't know what my mom and sister would do if something happened to me, so I've got to watch out." Kota said with a dim look on his face. Lance's mind turned to his mother the only family he had and fought back tears remembering her death "Hey by the way... you know Sakuya, don't you?" The question had pulled Lance back the reality "Yeah I went on a mission with her once… why?" "So the two of you are close?" "Yeah I'd say we're friends" "She's really pretty, don't you think? Good-looking, friendly, and strong… Like an Amazon Warrior. How hot is that?" Kota said as he enthusiastically moved his hands to prove his point. "Dude she's six years older then you, I wouldn't have a chance with her and I've got three years on you" "Alright, I'm all pumped up here!" Kota said, pumping his fists as if to prove his point. "Let's see who can take out the most enemies during this mission I'm gonna show that Sakuya how awesome I am!" Lance let out a loud sigh to get Kota's attention back "Though I'm not one to crush the dreams of others unless you focus your going to die out there if not get me killed and I swear to God if I die because of you I with haunt you forever and that's a promise" Though Lance had a smile after the statement Kota knew he was serious.

In the snow covered Tranquil Temple Lance watched as snow fell from the sky with no end of it in sight. Lance took in a deep breath and let it out slowly "I love the cold air. it makes you feel more alive doesn't" "If you s-s-say so" Lance took a moment to examine his friend and both they're attire. Lance wore his black battle jacket and red battle pants hoping the dark colors would help cut down on friendly fire. Kota on the other hand had on a half open shirt and big baggy shorts, clothes better suited for the beach not the mountains. "If you know we were going somewhere cold you should have put on something warmer" scolded Lance. "I didn't think-" "There's your answer you didn't think, well anyway it doesn't matter once the aragami find us you're adrenalines gonna be pumping so fast you won't have time to know it's cold, now then let's begin" Lance and Kota jumped from the ruined watch tower and split up. around some corners Lance found his first victim an ogretail, catching it off guard the new type set his god arc to predator mode and bit off the aragami's leg, changing it back to sword mode Lance felt his body grow twice as strong as before. "LET'S REV IT UP" he shouted. Charged with new found power Lance cleaved his target to pieces in seconds then extracted it's core "This power is incredible I should do that more often" Just then with his heightened scenes Lance rolled side ways and dove behind some rubble while at the same time the kongou broke though a wall. Lance looked up to see it eating the remains of the ogretail "Damn it I didn't kill that thing so you could have a mid day snack" The new type said to himself. He switched to his assault gun and fired one of his homemade spark rain shots in to the sky. before the kongou knew what happened several spark bullets rained down on it's back, the monster roared in anger then curled into a ball and rolled toward Lance. luckily the rubble acted as a ramp sending it into the air as it slammed into a stone wall, while it was stunned Lance fired another shot into the sky causing more spark shots to hammer down on the aragami not only to break the pipes on it's back but also denying it's right to stand. Lance changed his god arc to sword mode and slashed away. Ten minutes later Kota fallowed Lance's to find his partner "Hey Lance I got two ogreta-" Kota stopped mid thought at what he saw. Lance was sitting on a dead kongou his right foot was on the handle of his god arc which was lounged in the aragami's head, Lance saw Kota and waved to his friend "What took you so long, come on let's get out of here I'm getting hungry" Lance grabbed his weapon and jumped from his fallen foe and went home fallowed by a speechless Kota.

Please Rate and review.

Thank you.


	4. Angry monkey

chapter.4

late at night Lance thrashed about in his bed with a nightmare that's plagued him for most of his life. He was behind a wall of glass watching what seemed like doctors operating on a baby not a year old. the infant was hooked up to several machines as they were taking orgins and replaced them with others. Lance banged on the glass but it wouldn't brake then Lance could hear them talking. "Wha...we are...moral" "We have...it's...good of...kind" "...a baby" "It's not...weapon...last..." Lance rolled in his bed swing his fist in the air punching something hard when he laid on his stomach. That morning lance awake in a cold sweat, he laid on his back and stared at the sealing while holding his head "Get out of my head, just get out now" The boy moaned. he turned to the wall and saw a fist shaped hole, Lance put his hand to it and his fist fit perfectly which left him baffled. the room was made of reinforced steel walls and Lance was able to put his bare fist though it and not feel a thing. "It's the oracle cell it has to be" Lance rose up to change, he put on his red battle jacket, blue formal pants and was ready for the day.

In the entrance of the Den Lance noticed Sakuya waving at him. "I'm hearing good things about you! You're exceeding expectations, they can't praise you enough." "Well I'm the first and only new type so I have to be good, right" Sakuya hung her head "But, uh, try not to overdo it, okay?" "Why what's up" "You see the greatest of Gods Eaters… tend to die young." Lance just waved it off "You worry too much, I mean it's not like I fought anything big" "she means if you're careful you'll have a long life ahead of you, is that what she's saying?" said Lindow. The corporal had an amused smirk on his face as Sakuya giggled at the scene, "Keeping executive hours as usual?" Lindow shrugged, "Right, cause I'm an executive. All right, another day of fun work, guys! It's gonna be the 3 of us today. I'll take the lead. Sakuya, you're the backup." He then turned to Lance "And you're the commando. Show us what a New-Type can do… remember your training." "Just give me something to kill" nodded Lance with a thumbs up. A sudden ring came from Lindow's pocket. He reached into it and pulled a hand-held terminal. What surprised the new type was the hint of a glare that appeared on Lindow's face, Sakuya seemed to have noticed it too and chose that moment to ask, "Anything else?" Lindow looked pretty distracted when he put the mini-terminal away, "Well, um… don't die, all right?" "Thank you for your very thorough orders, Big Boss." Sakuya said rather sarcastically, Lance could tell that she was worried about him.

"Lance you look a little uncomfortable you okay" asked Lindow "I'm fine, I just hate it in the sunken grid too much metal everywhere" The trio marched into the iron field till they heard a loud roar. "I think we found it" said sakuya poniting to the Gboro-Gboro "Then let's get it's attention" Lance raised his god arc and fired a thunder rain shot hitting it's head fin several times the gboro roared and and charged at the three gods eaters. Lance dove aside dodging the mad aragami's attack, he then took the chance to switched to his new sword the Voltaic Chainsaw. eager to started Lance jumped at the gboro and took a bite of it's right fin with his god arc, the aragami flailed about while it's attacker backed away in burst mode. "I'M BREAKING MY LIMITS" shouted the new type, Lance slashed away at his target and while the gboro kept turning to find it's attacker Lance was able to keep out of it's eye sight thanks to his heightened speed but eventually it started to flail about again forcing Lance to back off. The young gods eater started to wonder where his back up was then noticed the other two fighting off some ogretails but the gboro noticed them too and chased after them, Lance changed his god arc back to gun mode and fired his thunder rain again to get it attention again. the monster turned and in raged charged back, Lance had his back to the wall and nowhere run. with the last of his burst mode Lance turned around and run up the wall, when he got high enough Lance back flipped off while the aragami ran face first into the wall, Lance finished his flip and jabed his chainsaw though it's tail and into the ground. Now with it's teeth stuck in the wall the gboro couldn't turn and nor could it back up with it's tail pined down, Lance jumped and and rolled away then heard his team mates running to help "Kill it, kill it now" the two veterans attacked the trapped aragami and brought it down. Sakuya helped Lance to his feet while Lindow ripped it's core out. "That was some quick thinking" complimented Sakuya "When the opportunity's there you just have to go for it" "Though next you need to trap an aragami just this" Lindow tossed a yellow hexagon to Lance. "much more practical" "More practical, not as creative" Lance stuffed the trap in his jacket then grabbed his god arc for the trip home.

That afternoon Lance felt bored and went to the lobby for a mission, one problem and his name was Tatsumi. "Hey Hibari you got a mission open" asked Lance "Hey new type can you give us a minute" said Tatsumi. Lance felt his anger rising again "My name is Lance" "Whoa whoa no need to get bud" "I am NOT your bud and I have a name" By this point everyone in the lobby was watching, Tatsumi stepped back "Are all new types this angry" he laughed. Lance was grinding his teeth as his anger grew, "I need to punch something and your too close" "Come on your not going to hit someone here new type-" The word just passed his lips before Lance stroke him with an uppercut sending him to the ground "I HAVE A NAME" Lance stomped back to the elevator while everyone else felt a mix of shock, disbelief, and fear.

In the ruined city the upset new type wondered. he stood in the open staring at the cloud filled sky. "Why can't they call me by name" Out of nowhere an ogretail jumped out from behind some rubble, Lance swung his god arc slamming it back. "I am in no mood" Off in the distance Lance saw a kongou rolling at him, he throw the trap Lindow gave him and snared the aragami. Lance shoved his god arc so far into the kongou that he could fire mini bursts point blank, Lance pumped all his oracle shots into it's gut then pushed it aside. with his foe died the new type turned around to find three more kongou approaching, Lance swung the god arc on to his shoulder and watched them advance "Look I'm not in mood for this, but if you all want to die that badly" the monkey aragami stopped crawling and charged in "Then I'll make it quick" An hour later Lance rested on top of some rubble looking out at the battlefield, four dead kongou and a few ogretails, not bad for just an hour. Lance reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with an opal on the end, Lance played with the opal while looking up at the sky again "Mom, I won't waste the life you gave me even one were forced to give" Some more ogretails came out of the wood work to feast on the dead, Lance jumped off his throne like pile of rubble for another round with one thought in his mind "I am Lance Firestar, and I am a weapon"

Please Rate and review.

I'd like to give a shout out to my friend RunoandAkizafan for helping me with the new title. She also makes yugioh 5ds fanfics so check her out.

Thank you.


	5. overtime

chapter.5

Lance climbed back up the cliff after his victory over seven more ogretails, he needed to rest before returning to the den. The tired new type laid against a big piece of building and closed his eyes for couple of minutes when. "Hey Lance your early" Lance rolled his head and saw Kota, Sakuya, and Soma walking toward him, whether or not they're here to bring him back people were the last thing he need right now. Lance tiredly got up and greeted him friends "Hey Kota what are you doing here" Kota just blinked at him "I'm here for the mission we all got isn't that why your here" "Yeah, I'm just surprised that your on time for once" "I'm not always late to missions" Kota's steam throw him off Lance's tail, Soma didn't seem to care but Sakuya would be a challenge. "Lance you don't look well, are you sure you can do this" "I'm going strong so no need to worry" The true was that Lance was wearing down but refused to show it. Sakuya would've farther push the matter until Lindow showed up "Hey Lance when did you get here" "A few minutes before them" "Well aren't you punctual" "You have to be in this line of work" The leader laughed then gave his orders, "It's another great day to work! Return to base safe and sound. That's all." Kota looked confused with how short it was, "Huh, that's it?" Sakuya shrugged, "You won't last long if you keep questioning him like that." Soma merely scoffed, "What a drag…." Lindow then turned to the new type, "Good to see that except for one of us, our souls are all connected." Lance turned from the others and looked to the city "Weapons don't have souls" he mumbled. Lindow hurriedly apologized, thinking he went too far, "Hey, don't worry about it! I was only kidding! ... Lance you there?" "I'm fine let's just start" Lindow breathed a sigh of worry, "Anyway, this is the first 4-person mission these members have preformed. Just do what you always do." "Huh? Wait, what about you, Lindow?" Kota asked. Lindow shrugged as he gave us a sheepish smile, "Well, you see, I've been asked on a secret date right after this. So it's just gonna be the four of you today." A ringing started and Lindow took out the terminal from his pocket, "If I don't get there in time, my date will get mad and leave. Talk about impatient!" "If you're faithful and don't hide any secrets she won't be as mad as often" Lance's comment caught everyone off guard "When did you become a love doctor" asked Kota "It's not just for someone you love, friendships, co-workers, even with team mates trust and honesty is what all relationships are built on" Lindow started to see Lance in a new light as he clearly knew more then he let's on "I'm taking off now, guys. My orders are the usual: Don't die. Make sure you come back alive." Unexpectedly, Soma said, "They're your own orders. Better make sure you follow them yourself!" Lance could almost see that Soma really does care for his comrades. "Try not to stay out too late, Lindow, okay?" Sakuya said with concern. After Lindow left, the crew then began the mission.

Lance wondered why all the body's disappeared but was glad they did. "Everyone split up you see a zygote take it down, Sakuya, Kota you see the kongou do not engage signal me or Soma first" Lance and Kota took the right while Soma and Sakuya took the left. At another fork in the road Kota went left going into the church and Lance went right, almost instantly he found a zygote and fired a rain of ice bullets, but before Lance could get at it the real target rolled right past him. The kongou stood on it's back legs and roared as it pounded his chest taunting the boy. Lance was breathing heavily, he felt the fatigue creeping in and needed something to give him one last push and luckily that something was coming at him. The zygote recovered from the hailstorm of ice shots and tried to ram into Lance, yet the new type raised his god arc and slammed down on it then raised his weapon again this time going predator mode and took a bite for a burst mode. "I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BLOOD" cried Lance, he slammed his god arc one more time to finish the zygote for good. The kongou started rolling toward Lance again and the gods eater produced his shield and shoved it against the miltank wanna be stopping it cold. Not wasting a second Lance jumped and slashed away with his chainsaw and at the same time fired mini spark bursts from his gun, Lance was able to stay airborne by the sheer force of his attacks. The aragami finally fell back and Lance landed back on the ground, jumped again at the enemy and slice/shot though it "Mission accomplished" he said as it died behind him. the new type swung his his god arc a couple of times then rested it on his shoulder "Gone talking to a wall" right after he ripped out it's core the burst mode ran out and Lance fell down. Unable to get up he closed his eyes and tried to sleep when "There he is" yelled Sakuya, Lance just couldn't get a break. He then reached into his jacket and ate a stamina pill and got back on his feet "Dude you beat another kungou by yourself, you are on fire" cheered Kota but Lance didn't register it "Did you get the other two zygote" he asked the two veterans nodded. "Then let's go" Lance had enough of the city for one and was desperate to get back to the den because this time when the energy boost runs out he be getting up anytime soon.

The team returned home and all Lance wanted was his bed but seeing Lindow he knew that wasn't going to happen. Sakuya was the first to greet him, "So you made it back before us. Good work today." Lindow then smiled, "Yeah, I managed to wrap things up early. How'd you guys do?" This time, it was Soma who responded, "As per your command – the same as usual." Sakuya nodded her head, "Right, we finished our mission and didn't lose anyone." Kota jumped in, "You should've seen us! Brilliant teamwork – we were so tight!" "What team work you all fought a couple of balloons while had to fight a monkey" Is what Lance would've said if he wasn't so tired. Soma then scoffed, "I don't remember you being of much use." Lindow smiled, "Is that right? Then I guess it won't hurt to go on more dates in the future." Upon hearing this, Kota asked, "Aren't you supposed to hook me up with some girls first?" Hearing this, Lindow smirked, "Huh! Right, like you'll be able to handle a girl." Kota turned to Lance for support whe the speackers kick on.

"Staff announcement. Earlier today, the 7th Unit successfully detached the core of an Ouroboros. All engineers, please come to Lab No. 5. Repeat, Ouroboros Core successfully, please come to Lab No. 5." "What's an Ouroboros? Is it powerful?" asked Kota, then Soma shot "It'll pop up if you search the terminal. Do your homework once in a while!" Sakuya showed a look of worry, "Well, I uh… really don't think the 4 of us are ready to take it on yet…" Kota looked surprised, "Are you serious? Not even a team like ours?" Soma replied, "One or two casualties definitely." Lance nodded, "Yeah, especially against an enemy as big as mountain." Lindow then said, "Hey, come one. If we can survive somehow, we'll get it one of these days. No need to worry about it now… just focus on staying alive." "You know, that line's getting really old…" Soma said in annoyance. "Right. And I'll say it to you till I'm blue in the face. You'd probably head off to your own death if I wasn't watching." Lindow replied with a serious look on his face, Lance was half asleep but he could still see it. "Damn you… shut up." Soma shrugged, Lindow replied with an amused tone, "Ooo, yes, sir! Okay, I've got another date coming up, so I'm going for a hearty meal." As Lindow left Lance fallowed him to the elevator "How was the mission" he asked when the doors closed, "Tired" was Lance's answer. the doors opened and Lance waddled down the hall to his room "Hey rookie" "WHAT" even though he was about to fall apart Lance wasn't going to let this slid, "Next time you go out on a mission with everyone don't do it after you just killed four kongous and eleven ogretails" with that the elevator closed. Back in his room Lance didn't care how Lindow found out about his little killing spree he was a leader he was sappst to know this stuff, all Lance cared about was falling in to his bed and not waking up for anything.

Please Rate and review.

Thank you.


	6. A chi-you and the new girl

chapter .6

The morning arrived and Lance was feeling different, he throw off his blankets and jumped from his bed "I feel good, great even" yesterday Lance came back with little if any energy left, now he felt like he's gone burst mode. Escaping the elevator Lance charged though the lobby, jumped the table, then the ledge. Hibari was surprised to see Lance flying over her then land a good eight feet away with a very loud thud. The fly boy noticed size twelve dents in the floor but didn't care "Morning Hibari you got a job for me" he greeted. "Aren't you full of energy" "Today I feel great, oh and sorry if I scared you yesterday" The counter girl just waved it off "No problem Tatsumi had it coming anyway" The two laughed at the memory "You know I do have something for you, it's in the Infernal Subway and it's to hunt a chi-you" "Never seen that one but I'll give it some pain" The hyper youth ran up the stairs three steps at a time for his next outing.

The subway wasn't what he expected, but a least the lava was nice to look at. Yet even with the charming pools of glowing orange liquid Lance felt uneasy, he'd look up at the roof sometimes and saw huge cracks everywhere like it could claps at any moment. Lance wasn't claustrophobic but he knew that being in a crumbling tunnel filled with lava pits was never a good idea. To top it all off, with a roof he couldn't use his rain shots here and had to go with store bought homing lasers. Despite all of this Lance still felt charged, he run through the tunnels till the target was sighted then took it by surprise armed with his new god arc setup of the chill blade, crossbow, and Aurgelmir. The new type jumped and slashed at it's back then ran away, but the angered chi-you gave chase. Lance slowed his pace turning a corner, he didn't want the aragami to get him but he didn't want to loose it either. After a good chase Lance jumped over seemingly nothing but the chi-you fell over a tripwire, Lance stopped and switch to predator mode "If I'm this good now let's see burst mode" eager to double his power he bit off the chi-you's middle and ring fingers from it's right hand. The chi-you swung back with it's left, Lance jumped away backflipping twice then watched the enemy get back up. Lance kneed down then launched up to slash through the chi-you then kicked off wall to cut into it again, reaching the ceiling Lance pushed off the roof and slammed his heel on it's head "Drop down" the aragami fell down again then crawled away while trying to stand. "Here it comes" said Lance, he started performing cartwheels, jumps, flips, and tricks with his new found power, and just as the chi-you got back on it's feet again Lance was right on top of it "You're gone" he sliced clean through the enemy ending it's life. The boy devoured it's core, backflipped, throw his god arc in the air, caught it, then swung it once "You got nothing on me" he laughed. Some of the way back his burst mode wore off and with it his great feeling returning him to normal "ah man, well it was funny while it lasted"

Back at the den Lance found Kota waiting for something "Hey Kota, what are you doing" he asked "We're getting another team member, where have you been the whole first unit got e-mails to be here" "Yeah see, I wasn't here for that I was out wasting a chi-you solo" Kota looked at the new type in shock "You fought a chi-you alone" "Dude you should've see me I was feeling great this morning then I went burst mode then I was like all up in it's face" Lance went into detail of his fight while the rest of his team showed up, when he finished he heard voices from the lower floor. "Did you hear? They're assigning another New-Type." "Oh? That's news to me. There's been a flood of New-Types lately, huh?" "I hear the director brought her over himself, from the Russia Branch." Lance took a seat on the sofa just when the elevator opened. Tsubaki left it along with a unfamiliar girl. Tsubaki announced, "I have an introduction to make. This is a New-Type recruit: she'll be joining your ranks today." The girl then spoke, "Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. As of 1200 hours today, I've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you." Lance couldn't understand why most of the women in here dressed so...revealing if he kneeled down he could see her breasts so he just looked away, Kota on the other hand spoke with too much enthusiasm, "Hey, girls are more than welcome here anytime!" Alisa glared at him, "I'm amazed that you've survived so long with that frivolous attitude." That comment got Lance's attention, he stood up and pushed past Kota to offer a handshake "Hi I'm Lance Firestar good to meet a fellow new type gods eater" The pair shook-hands before Tsubaki interrupted "she doesn't have much experience in actual combat, but her scores in the simulated battle were quite stellar." "Stellar, who uses stellar anymore" Lance thought. "You'd better train hard, or she'll soon surpass you." Lance wasn't sure who that last one was directed to but he knew no one would ever surpass him he was the best, he was made to be the best. Tsubaki then continued, "Alisa, I want you serve under Lindow's supervision. Understood?" Alisa nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." Tsubaki then turned to Lindow, "Lindow, I need to hand off some documents to you, so come with me. The rest of you can go back to your quarters. That is all." As brother and sister left, Kota spoke first "So you're from Russia it must cold up there oh maybe not because of global warming" The new girl ignored him and returned her attention to the fellow new type "How long have you been a gods eater, Lance" "A couple of weeks, now that you're here I've finally got a rival" Alisa nodded "Very well, we'll see who's the better new type and you better not hold back and punches" Lance smirked "We're god eater, I hold back I'm dead"

That afternoon Lance, Alisa, and Kota attended Sakaki's lecture, with Kota dozing off as usual. Sakaki coughed a little before beginning, "Aragami… Back when the Oracle Cells were first discovered, they still existed in amoeba form." He said while showing us a screen of an Aragami amoeba. "After that, Aragami in earthworm form were found. 6 months later, Aragami in beast from were sighted. And by the time a year had passed, an entire continent had been thoroughly destroyed by the expanding Aragami." He then stopped to ask questions, "Even considering that they evolve by taking on the form of whatever they eat, wouldn't you say that's a blistering pace?" Everyone could only nod there head, since the he was only expert on Aragami physiology. "Right. Now strictly speaking, the Aragami don't actually evolve. The fact is… the Oracle Cell's gene sequence hasn't changed at all from the originals. You hear me? – Not one tiny bit." Alisa was puzzled, "But wait a minute, that's not possible! They're changing form, aren't they?" Lance took the time to explain "Every living thing is make of cells the aragami are no different, see just because they're changing doesn't mean their cells are changing as well it means they're getting bigger because they're using more cells to make they're body's and they change because the cells are connecting in different patterns" Sakaki nodded his head in agreement, "That is very true They… the Aragami you see, they're just like you right now." He paused before walking towards Kota while continuing, "For them, taking on the form of whatever they've eaten is the same as acquiring knowledge is for us." Sakaki then looked up at the ceiling, "That's right… all they're doing is acquiring knowledge and getting smarter. What kind of bone structure would they need to move in our environment? What would they need to develop the ability to fly? They're busy absorbing tons of information like a sponge soaks up water." He then looked towards us, "In a mere 20 years, they've reached a highly advanced level of development in terms of form and function." Lance grabbed a book off the table and throw it at his sleeping friend "Wake up" "Wha I'm up" he replied. Lance heard a small chuckle from Alisa and he smiled, he now knew they were going to be great friends."Too bad the Aragami wasn't as adverse to studying as young Kota here. Yes, they're extremely dedicated and diligently students. I mean it really boggles the mind. I've even heard rumors of an Aragami that is actually capable of launching missiles. If that's really true, then that means they've even taken on the form of man-made tools." The information made Lance smile again "Looks like thing are going to get a lot more fun" Sakaki winced, "Anyway, if they can incorporate such complex information into their paradigm… Then perhaps one day, in the not-too-distant future, an Aragami in human form will appear." Alisa muttered to herself, "An Aragami in human form?" "Aragami fighting aragami, now that sounds cool" said Lance

Please Rate and review.

Thank you.


	7. Mad skillz

chapter .7

A week had passed since Alisa showed, since then she till hasn't been out of the den. Lance on the other hand has rarely been seen on base for more the ten minutes, when he was there he always brought in big game, kongou cores, gboro-gboro cores, even chi-you cores. In a matter of days Lance's skills were starting to surpass thus who've been gods eaters for years. Everyone who went on missions with he have been left stunned by Lance's battle skills, he didn't just fight aragami he made it look like an art. Soon rumors spread that the boy wasn't even human. One afternoon Lance laid on his bed thinking about the week he's had, some days he'd feel normal others he felt great and if he went burst mode on those days nothing could touch him. The new type starer at the ceiling wondering about his new power, how was he getting stronger so fast was it being a new type or something else. His terminal let off a ringing sound, Lance got up and checked his e-mail, it said his next was ready and that it was with Lindow and Alisa "about time they let her out" Lance put on his red battle jacket and plum formal pants then was out the door.

In the ruined city Lindow arrived a little late but kept hidden to listen to the new types talk "No no you're not hearing me just think about it you're on a mission to kill three gboro-gboro then you take them on while riding an ouroboros and kill them in two minutes" the voice belonged to Lance "That would never happen" replied Alisa "Not with that attitude I know we'd have to start with orgetails first" "this is a silly idea I can't believe we're still talking about it" Lance's mood grow serious "Look at your god arc, it was made because someone thought it'd be a good idea to make weapons out of aragami cores, Now I'm sure some people said it was stupid or even dangerous but did he give up" The Russian had no answer "No because he believed in his dream and twenty years later humankind is still alive today" "I fail to see the point here" "The point is to never give up on your dreams even if others say it's stupid or silly, no you put your heart into it that way WHEN you succeed you can go up to the people who laughed at you, look down on them and say I'm better then you bitch" Lindow soon arrived behind them. "Ah… I'm working with you two New-Types today. I'll try not to get in your way, so don't me." Alisa replied, "If you ask me, Old-Types should stick to what Old-Types are capable of." "Now now Alisa he's an old type but his still our boss and an extra sword arm is always welcome" said Lance. Lindow laughed, "Well then, I'll see what I can do to live up to your expectations!" He then walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alisa screamed and jumped back. Lindow was shocked but managed to recover, "Whoa… I can see you really can't stand me…" Alisa realized what she just did and tried to apologize while pushing her cap down her face, "Oh… I-I'm sorry! It's nothing, I'm fine…" Lindow laughed again, "Just kidding. Hmm… let's see… Listen up, Alisa. When things get chaotic, look up at the sky. Then find a cloud that looks like an animal, that will help you to chill. Until then, stay here. That's an order. Afterwards, I want you to join us over there. Got that?" Alisa looked confused, "B-But why should I do such a thing?" "just look for a cloud okay? Alright, we're going on ahead." Lindow and Lance jumped down while Alisa remained behind. While the two made they're way towards the Old City, Lindow talked for a bit. "There's something about that kid… she seems to have a lot of baggage, still these days who doesn't have some kind of tragedy in their lives, Lance you okay you haven't said a word" "Her eyes" "what about them" When you touched her they were filled with fear, not shock or surprise, true fear" "Am I that scary" Lindow laughed but one look in Lance's face and he stopped "It wasn't you it was like...an old nightmare long buried had resurfaced" He then stopped walking, "Well since you're a New-Type like her… try to look out for her. All right?" "Right I'll look after her like she was my own sister" there was a passion in Lance's voice to which Lindow smiled, "Cool. Come on, then!"

A minute later one of the chi-you was sighted "You see the other one" asked Lance "Nope I think it's clear" "Good if it comes keep it busy I got this" Lance fired his fire and ice rain shots, each hit was dead on. The chi-you turned and taunted the boy, Lance just walked to the aragami pointing his god arc "Today's victim, is you" The charged head on, the chi-you swung low but Lance slide to the right cutting the side of it's arm. The aragami raised it's hand in pain while it's attack stuck the the back of it's legs with to side of his blade knocking it to the ground, not missing a beat Lance's god arc bit off some of it's torso going burst mode "THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE" the new type yelled. The chi-you got up and chased after him, Lance ran up the side of a building and jumped off just before the aragami punched a hole where he was while the airborne gods eater slashed though it's head. The chi-you roared in pain and Lance jumped and cut into it's back pushing it down on a pile of rubble, defenceless it raised it's arms to guard it's self as Lance hacked and slashed away tearing at it's arms, hands, torso, and a few head shots. Lindow was baffled at the sight, it wasn't a fight it was a slaughter and what sacred him the most was Lance's face. He'd seen anger, fear, and even joy on the battlefield but not boredom, here he was overpowering a chi-you like no other gods eater and he was bored. The chi-you fell and Lance collected his prize, then started to hear something move and hid. Lindow wondered what he was up to just as Alisa joined his side "I found a cloud" Lindow smirked and asked "Oh really what animal was it" "A horse I think" she pondered. Just then the other chi-you came running around the corner, Lindow took up a fighting stances While Alisa switched to her gun "Where's that new type" she asked. As if to answer her question Lance burst out of seemly nowhere and slashed through the charging aragami's legs tripping it down, the chi-you tried to stand but was greeted by Lance's god arc running through it's back and into the ground. The beast reached behind it's self but couldn't get at what had it pinned, meanwhile Lance pumped several mini ice bursts into it's back. By the time Lance was out of oracle cells the chi-you was already dead, he devoured the core and returned to his team "So how was that" nether of them of them knew what to say "speechless that's a good sigh" speechless was the word, Lindow looked at the damage and didn't know what to make of it all while Alisa fallowed in awe, yet they both wanted to know how this young man found that kind of power.

Returning to the den Lindow gave to go ahead to rest, Lance about to go to his room till "Lance may I speak with you" asked Alisa. The boy saw no harm in it so he joined her on the lobby couch "What can I do for you" "I would like for to tell me how long you've been a gods eater" Lance tilted his head in confusion "Three weeks now I told you already" The girl wasn't buying it "Liar no one could've attained the skill level you have in less then a month" "Well I did, ask anyone here they'll tell you the same" In truth Lance did know he was getting stronger but for the how, that's a secret he wasn't willing to share "Okay my turn, why did you have to wait so long to be let loose when I was sent into battle less then 24 hours of getting my god arc" "Maybe they know I've got more value then you" Now Lance wasn't buying it she was trying to be sly but he could scene hesitation as reading people was one of first things he learned, she was hiding something but he'd play along for now. "Or they have more faith in my skills, as you saw today I get the job done and fast" Alisa stood up and left in a huff as Lance watched her go "You checking her out" said Kota to which no reply "Lance, yo Lance you there" The new type broke his train of thought "Huh, Hey Kota you say something" The boy in orange has a disturbing smile "Man I didn't think you'd be into her that fast" Lance mentally laughed, he wasn't going to let this pass him by "Sorry Kota I'm not a womenizer unlike you" 'Hey that's a low blow" "the truth hurt friend" Lance made his exit to the rookie section, down the hall he stopped by Alisa's gave a slight nod then walked on. That girl Had a secret and if it was crippling her he'd find out what it was, after all he did promise Lindow that he'd be her guardian.

Please Rate and review.

Thank you.


	8. All down hill

Chapter .8

For the next few days Lance and Alisa hunted aragami together. Lance showed her some of his tricks, tracking, fighting, how to use the terrain, he even gave her copy's of his custom rain bullets. Nothing seemed to work she just wouldn't come out of her shell, yet the boy refused to quit she had a secret and it was hurting her. Alisa asked him why he was helping her so much a couple of times and he just answered with the same thing to when Kota asked when he saw them together "that's what big brothers do" Lance and Alisa were in the lobby talk till the rest of first unit joined them. "Hello Lance, Alisa, are we disturbing you two" asked Sakuya "No we're just talking, so Sakuya, Soma, Kota you all ready to go" "So what are we doing again" asked Kota "We're hunting a vajra today did you even read the mission report" "Now Soma don't get anger, we all know Kota can't read" Said Lance "Now you're just being mean" "Come on Kota if we can poke fun at each other every now and again it means we have a tight bond" The boy thought about it for minute. "Anyway, I see you later this afternoon Alisa alright" "Very well just don't die out there" The russian girl waved them off as the team left through the gates.

An hour later the group arrived at the ruined city "Anyone got a plan to find this vajra" asked Lance. Sakuya nodded "Soma and I are the only one's here who've fought one so we should stick together this time" the group jumped from the cliff and the mission began. A few minutes later Kota was the first to speak "Hey Lance can I ask something" "She's just a friend" he responded "No it's something else" "Okay what" "You have a plan for how to fight this thing" "Find it, trap it, kill it, it's not that hard" The orange boy smiled to his friend "Your confident as always" Lance gave him a thumbs up "You've got two people that already one of these things and you've got me so we're fine" Little time pass after that when they found they're prey and Lance had a plan. Running into the open Lance fired into the sky raining fire bullets on it's back and tail. The vajra turned and roared signalling Sakuya and Kota to join and shot. The aragami charged toward it's attackers "Now Soma" yelled the new type, Soma throw a flash grenade blinding the monster then Lance switched to his sword mode and they slashed away. The vajra roared then jumped over the bladed gods eaters and went for the gunners, Kota and Sakuya dodged with just seconds to spare. Lance charged in to press his attack when "Lance stop" yelled the veterans but it was too late the vajra unleashed a field of thunder shocking everything within twenty feet, unfortunately that included Lance. When it was over the new type fell to the ground, none of his friend could get to him as the vajra shot orbs of thunder at them. Lance opened his eyes just in time to see the aragami nearly stomp on him, he rolled aside to get out of the way then swung his god arc cutting into it's paw causing the giant beast to roar then run away, Lance looked and saw that Soma was leaded it away from him while the gunners gave their friend some energy with an aid-link. Lance rose up on his hands watching Soma go one on one with the vajra "Hang on Soma, uh, I'm co, uh, coming to..." Sakuya put her hand on his shoulder "No Lance stay down you can't fight" The youth climbed to his feet unwilling to stay down "I'm not going down not like this I can fight" Lance slowly lipping towards his enemy, unable to stop him Kota and Sakuya both shot him with a couple of recovery bullets, each hit healed Lance giving him more speed as his strength returned "I can protect everyone" the boy was back at full power and back in the fray. Soma slammed his god arc on the vajra's neck forcing it down, Lance lunged his own god arc into it's head, pulled back then used predator mode to bite off the side of it's face to go burst mode "I WON'T BE DEFEATED" he shouted. Lance switched to gun mode and shot eight fire mortars into it's face then switched back to sword mode and finish the fight with the combined power of everyone. The vajra let out one more roar before being silenced for good.

On the way back Lance's group began they're journey back when suddenly Lindow and Alisa came around the corner "Yo Lindow, Alisa over here" cheered Lance first sighting them "What" asked Soma. The six of them reunited "You guys" "What are you doing here Lindow" asked Kota. Lance noticed that Alisa had something on her mind till Sakuya pulled him back to reality "Why would they sent two teams to the same section, what does this mean" Lindow tried to wave it off "Let's worry about that later we need to wrap this up and head back, we'll take the inside you guy check the outside got that" Lindow and Alisa went inside the church while Lance and the others wait by the entrance. A few minutes later they could hear the sounds of loud roars and tearing flesh "Hey shouldn't we go in and help" asked Kota the which Soma scuffed "Our orders are to cover they're exit" Sakuya saw their new type was deep in thought "Lance you okay" "I'm fine why" "I've just never seen you so silence before what's wrong" "Did any of you-" "NO, STOP IT" they heard a load scream fallowed by a gun shot "Alisa" Lance dashed in fallowed by Sakuya and found her down in front of a clasped exit in a state of panic "Alisa what have you done" Sakuya demanded "Lindow where are you" shouted Lance. Alisa started to mumble "No... no... daddy... mommy... I... I didn't mean it" Sakuya desperately blasted at the rubble, Lance keeled to talk the fallen girl "Alisa calm down, just tell me what happened" before he could get an answer Kota was shoved inside by a white vajra. Sakuya shot it so Kota could get away and Lance could attack, the new type sliced his blade through it's face but had little if any effect "Not good not good my chill blade's not working" Kota got up a shot the monster several times getting it to back away "Hurry the hell up or we'll be surrounded" yelled soma being pushed inside "Daddy, mommy, I didn't mean it" Lance rushed back to the Alisal and picked her up on his back "Hurry Lindow come with us" begged Sakuya "I'd like to but I think I'll mess with these guys first... save some rationed beer for me" "No then I'll stay and fight too" "Sakuya I'm ordering you, make sure you get everyone home alive" "NO" Sakuya tried to dig him out but Kota was holding her back "Sakuya come on, if we stay we'll all end up end" "I won't go, Lindow" Lance stepped up and slapped her across the face "Sakuya get a grip, Lindow is trying to hold them off so we can escape but if we don't go now we're all going to die, now MOVE" Sakuya was surprised by his action then finally nodded in agreement "Kota go help Soma cut us a path out of here ice has no effect on these things so try fire, Sakuya I've got Alisa so I need you to cover me can you do that" the woman just nodded. The team regrouped with Soma who was hard pressed fighting off two of these new aragami "Okay everyone time to make our escape, no one goes for the kill just keep them back" with more or less a team effort everyone managed to push through and away from the monsters and out of the city.

Please Rate and review.

Thank you.


	9. A healing hand

chapter .9

The next twenty four hours after the first unit returned were spent in a sickbay getting treated or in their rooms, Kota had some browses, Sayuka though not as bad was also browsed, Soma had some cuts but nothing life threading, However Lance was perfectly fine. Nobody could believe it the one who took the biggest hits was declared unharmed.

The fallowing day Lance was finally allowed out of his room and the first thing he wanted to do was check up on Alisa, deciding to wear something calming he put on his green hoodie, black slacks, and was out the door. Walking down the hall to sickbay Lance could hear screaming, it was getting louder as he drew closer. "Don't look at me... just leave me alone... stay away" "what are they doing to her" he thought, "Leave me alone... leave me alone" "Give her a tranquillizer and change the padding" hearing Tsubaki's voice Lance now knew he had to get in there "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the wave of apologies stopped the boy yet again "Alisa you have nothing to be sorry about, I promised to be your guardian and I will protect you" "Mommy... daddy... it's not... it's not what you think" Lance couldn't stop now he had to get in there. "It's me, do you recognise me alisa" asked Tsubaki "I didn't, I didn't mean to do it... you're wrong, it wasn't me it wasn't my fault" Lance stood outside her door to go inside when he heard another scream "Leave me alone, you should've left me alone" Lance shook his head "That's not going to happen Alisa, not when big brother's around" "Oh it's you" Lance turned to see an unfamiliar doctor walking up to him "You'd better not see her right now" the young man knew he was hiding something and wasn't leaving without an answer "What the hell are you doing to her in there" he said, with both worry and anger. "Once the medication wears off she falls to pieces, you should come back another day" "NOOOOOOO" that scream was the last straw "That's it I'm going in" Lance pressed the release. The door side slide open but now Tsubaki was in his way "move aside my friends in there" "Alisa is asleep now so no visitors today" "I could tell from the screaming" Tsubaki starred ice at the young gods eater so he'd back down. "Go back to your quarters, that's an order" Lance stepped up meeting her glare head on "Make me" filled with rage he stood there until she stepped aside letting him pass. Tsubaki had seen the eyes of many but none like his, filled with hatred, anger, darkness, truly they were eyes of a beast. Inside the sickbay Lance pulled up a chair and sat beside his fallen friend. "Hey Alisa it's me Lance, come on wake up sleepyhead" Just then the doctor walked in "It's no use trying to talk I've received some very effective tranquillizers, she won't regain consciousness any time soon" "Where'd you get your medical licence from, so you stick her with needles and say there you go what kind of doctor are you, dick" Lance's anger quickly faded away when he turned away "Alisa, I'm here for you sis" he gently took her hand in his then images several flowed into his mind, the only thing he could make out was image of a black vajra, Alisa opened her eyes and looked around "What, where am I... Why am I..." she looked to Lance and locked eyes with him "S-she actually regained consciousness? impossible! excuse me" the doctor left but the two new types didn't notice. "Just now... you..." Alisa passed out, Lance released her hand and left. Out in the hall Lance saw the doctor on a phone call "then I'll leave her be for now, right if you excuse me" he hung up then turned around to come face to face with Lance "So tell me doc what's you're plans for Alisa" he asked "I don't know what you're talking-" Lance grabbed his neck lifted him up with one hand and slammed him into a wall "Don't play with me, I will put you six feet under I swear to God I will" The man had trouble breathing till Lance dropped him. The doctor looked up and became the second person today to see his darker half "Better sleep with one eye open because that's the last thing I'm ripping out" Lance turned and left through the elevator leaving behind a shacked man.

The next day Lance and most of the first unit we're having a briefing in the lobby "I'm changing today's mission to eradicate al aragami in to vicinity" Lance stepped up to her once again "So it's business as always now get to the part we all came here for what are your plans for Alisa" Tsubaki looked at Lance as if telling him to back off then saw he had no intention to do so "As for Alisa after further tests she's on the road to recovery, but as she's in the hospital she won't be seeing active combat for awhile" getting his answer Lance relaxed some and stepped back "Lastly... as of today gods eater has been designated as missing in action/discharged, that's all" the mood was heavy on everyone. Sakuya was the first to speak "How can that be, we still haven't found his armlet or god arc" "This is a decision from the top, also we confirmed both the beacon and the biometric signal from the armlet have vanished" no one dared to speak "Now that attacks by unconfirmed aragami have intensified we can't afford to search for someone who may or way not be alive" on that note Tsubaki left everyone to they're own thoughts, a minute later Soma left as well. Sakuya looked to the other two boys "Listen don't you think it's crazy that they'd give up on the search so soon, we even know which aragami attacked and where so why..." Lance sensed the hurt and fear in her voice "They're covering up something and I think Lindow was getting too close" thought Lance, he wanted to tell them but didn't have the proof, Sakuya dropped her gaze "No... I'm sorry... I shouldn't be lashing out at you, I'm gonna try to cool off awhile... don't worry I'll be back on duty in time" Sakuya started to walk away till Lance grabbed her shoulder "Take the next week off and if Tsubaki says anything to you tell me and I'll get her off you're back" Sakuya nodded then left "Sakuya sure looks upset doesn't she" said Kota. Lance nodded "Yeah, Lindow's out there and we're here spinning our wheels on nothing" "Hey I think you and the others all did a good job" The new type cracked a smile "Thanks Kota... listen you know when I poke funny at you, you know I don't mean it right, I think of you as a good friend I really do" "Yeah I mess up sometimes but I've got your back" Kota offered a handshake "Come on bring it in" he grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. After a minute the two boys separated "Thanks man" "Anytime Brota" "Brota, I like that, but seriously though what's up with Alisa" Lance grow serious at the question "Don't know, working on it, though the only thing I've got to go on is a black vajra" Kota tilted his head "What's that mean" "Well when I figure it out I'll tell you" "Thanks, look you're both new types... so maybe you should stay by her side" "brota I'll tell you the same thing I told Lindow" "What's that" "I'll protect her like she was my own sister" Kota felt the passion in his voice, the same passion he felt for his own sister "Okay I'm gonna go see if Sakuya is all right" Kota took off for the elevator "Good luck Brota" Lance smiled.

Later that day Lance returned to the sickbay to check on Alisa. She looked peaceful while she slept, Lance gently took her hand and was pulled into her mind. he found himself in an alley and heard people talking "Here we come, ready or not, wait not yet" these three sayings kept repeating themselves. What happened next was that Lance was hiding behind thin wooden doors with a little girl beside him and two adults we're coming towards them. Just then a black vajra jumped out, attacked and ate them, the sight was making Lance sick "Daddy, mommy, stop it, don't eat them" the aragami looked straight at them "NO, STOP IT" everything faded in a bright light. The light died down and Lance was in the training room "So young... how you must cursed yourself for being so utterly powerless" the lid slammed on Alisa's arm turning her into a gods eater. He could only watch as she felt the pain of her wrist being sliced open "If you overcome this anguish the power to avenge your parents death" Alisa started to yell in pain and for once Lance felt powerless "That's it! fight it! rise above It!" something clicked in Lance's mind, he hear this voice before "Johannes" he whispered before everything went white again. "These are you're enemies the aragami" the voice was all he could hear till the light faded, Alisa was in a hospital bed starring at a big TV "Ara... gami" she asked "Right, scary as all got out aragami, and last but not least here is... the aragami that devoured your mommy and daddy" Lance was shocked, the TV showed pictures of Lindow. "Daddy... mommy" whispered Alisa. Lance was right there was a conspiracy to kill Lindow and the proof was locked away in Alisa's mind "But... you're strong enough to fight now, aren't you" Lance felt his anger growing rapidly as the man put he's hand on her "It couldn't be easier. all you have to do is aim at it and pull the trigger" "Pull the trigger..." Lance couldn't stand it anymore, they we're just using her and yet he started to feel a kinship with her. "Right and this is what you should say when you pull that trigger: ajin duva touri" Alisa repeated back the line "Ajin... duva... touri" "So that's the phrase they used to control her" That's right that's the chant that will turn you into a strong little girl" "Ajin... duva... touri" she repeated. Everything went black and Lance was back in the real world, He released Alisa's hand and clinched his fist as his anger was starting to over take him. Alisa's eyes opened and she sat up "What, what was that" Somehow all of Lance's rage melted away with knowing she's okay. "Morning sleepyhead, have a good nap" he asked "Just now, I felt you're emotions flowing into my mind... could it be... that it happened to you too" the boy nodded "Yeah, I saw what happened, terrible" "I thought I'd forgotten all about that day... until now" "It's okay you don't have to talk about it if it's to hard" Alisa nodded but continued anyway "I thought I'd play a trick on my parents and hide in a nearby building during a game of hide-and-seek" "Ready or not here we come" he said. "And then they were running and shouting Aragami it's an aragami" Alisa held her head while Lance listened "I should've rushed out then... but I was so scared I couldn't move, daddy mommy came to look for me... but I heard a terrible growling and then... right before my eyes" Lance leaned up and held her hand again "Alisa... when that vajra showed up you're parents were already dead, if you rushed out there you would've died as well" "It was all my fault" "No it's not there was nothing you could've done" Alisa hung her head and Lance lined back "That's why... when they told me I was being considered as a new type gods eater I thought now I could get revenge for my parents" "Yes, that aragami the one that murdered my parents, ahhh" Alisa started to panic. Out of instinct Lance stood up and rapped him arms around her "It's okay It's okay Lindow didn't kill you're parents it was a black vajra, they made you think it was Lindow so you'd kill him, why I don't know but I'll find out I swear it" Alisa calmed somewhat and rested her head on his chest "I'm sorry... I don't even know myself what's going on" "It's okay not to know sometimes, I'm here for you Alisa please, don't cry" The two stayed like this for a few minutes till Lance sat back down holding her hand. "Thank you, it was you who held my hand like this the other day too wasn't it... those warm emotions, I could feel them flowing in to me" Lance grip loosened no her hand "Did you see anything from me" "No I just felt you're emotions" the boy nodded "Okay just checking" The Russian smiled menacingly "Why, afraid I might see something embarrassing" The boy shook his head and laughed "You have no idea" The two new types talked into the afternoon.

Please Rate and review.

Thank you.


	10. Friend, Guardian, Teacher

Chapter. 10

A week had passed since Alisa awakened and Lance's life fell into a pattern. He'd get up, complete his missions, then go see Alisa and tell her about the biggest kill he made that day. That afternoon he was telling his latest story to his Russian friend.

"How close did it get" asked Alisa.

"Pretty close it almost got me, that scorpion was tough but I grabbed it's tail and rode it to it's back and just kept stabbing away"

Alisa giggled at the thought "Well you sure had fun"

"Yeah if you don't enjoy what you do then what's the point" The two sat in silence for a minute till Lance spoke up "Do you think I talk too much"

Alisa shook her head "No, listening to you is the only thing to do around here"

"Ha, glad to entertain"

The door slide open and Sayuka entered "Hello you two I need to speak to Alisa"

The girl's mood darkened from a minute ago "Sayuka, I'm sorry"

Lance took her hand and held it up "Alisa you have nothing to be sorry about"

"It's okay I'm not mad at you I just what happened that day"

Alisa hung her head but Lance patted her hand "Don't worry I got this" he stood up and told Sakuya the story, the conspiracy, and about the black vajra.

"I see thank you Lance, and Alisa"

The two nodded "Anytime"

"Still what are you going to do"

"Though all my proof is locked in her head it's still given me some leads"

"Okay just don't do anything dangerous"

Lance rolled his eyes "We're gods eaters we do dangerous things on a regular basis"

Sakuya smiled and shook her head "Well, just don't get killed and tell us before you get in over your head"

"Yes mom" Lance smirked.

Sakuya huffed and left the sick bay, Lance phone rang, he dug it out of his hoodie and read a text. "You have to go" asked Alisa.

"Unfortunely, Kanon and Shun need my help with four kongous" Lance got up and headed out the door.

Two days later Lance and Kota were in the lobby returning from a mission. "Man the gboro-gboro would not go down" said Kota.

"I didn't think it would endurance like that but still it's fins are going to be valuable"

The elevator opened and Alisa walked up to them "Alisa it's good to see you up, so they finally let you out"

Lance smiled warmly yet Alisa just hung her head "As of today I've been resigned to the first unit, I look forward to working with you"

Lance exasperation changed to worry "Hey what's wrong I've never seen you this gloomy"

On the lower floor the three heard some mechanics talking "Did you hear about that new type girl"

"Yeah the little wretch who trapped Lindow with a new type vajra and left him for dead"

"By the way after all those airs she put on she still can't go into combat anymore I hear"

"Guess she was all bark and no bite"

Lance felt his anger rising he jumped over the edge and landed right in front of them causing the two mechanics to jump in shock of both surprise and by Lance's landing "Hey if you have something to say to my friend then say it to her face, otherwise stop talking behind her back like cowards"

"Mind you're own business kid"

The other mechanic pulled his friend away and whisper to him but Lance could still hear them "Watch it that's the other new type Lance Firestar"

The first mechanic panicked then looked to his friend "No way, the one man genocide"

The two quickly left and Lance returned to the upper floor. Alisa still unable to look at them turned away "Why don't you laugh too... go ahead"

Kota stepped closer "We're not going to laugh at you"

"Yeah and we don't kick thou's that are down we help them back up again" pointed Lance.

"Hey did you know that new type vajra that attacked Lindow, seems like the europe branch was able to spot them too, since we've been encountering more and more of these new types lately I've been thinking it may be a sigh of something-"

"KOTA" the boy looked to Lance who waved his hand over his neck, signaling him to stop.

Kota put his hands on Lance's shoulder and whispered "Sorry you take it from here" the boy in orange left the two new types alone.

Lance turned back to Alisa as she looked straight at him "Could you teach me the proper way to fight again" Lance just gave her a confused look "I, want to protect someone very dear to me this time of my own free will"

Lance then gave her his confident grin "Then grab you're god arc we start now"

In the ruined city Lance and Alisa were scanning the landscape and found a chi-you wandering around. Lance pate the girls shoulder for reassurance "Alright let's get started, you take the lead try to trip it's legs then go for it's wings"

"Where will you be"

"Right behind you, when it's down bite off it's figures to go burst mode" Alisa nodded to start the hunt. Acting in unison the new types rushed down the cliff and slashed through the chi-you's legs, the aragami crashed to the ground and then lost it's figures to the two hunger god arcs.

"Release the god arc" yelled Alisa.

"Behold the ultimate power" shouted Lance. The chi-you roared in pain as the two gods eaters carved it to pieces, when it was over Lance gave him partner a thumbs up. "Nicely done"

"Thank you but it felt like you were holding back"

"So you noticed"

"I've seen what you can do to a chi-you"

Lance smiled as he shook him head "Yeah I could've killed it on my own but how would that help you" the boy took the core and they were off.

A few hours later Lance and Alisa were in the sunken gird "Alright let's split up and find the targets, there's a kongou and a ghoro so if it's too much for you call me, got it" the two went they're separate ways circling the grid. Lance was founding nothing till he heard a roar, when he got here Alisa was fighting off the ghoro-ghoro. Lance wanted to help but know she had to get stronger on her own, lost in thought he didn't notice the second aragami till it was too late to dodge Lance raised his shield to block but was pushed aside. The new type got up then saw his god arc was missing yet a black vine was attracted to him armlet and it let to his weapon, watching the kongou turning toward Alisa. With no to get his god arc and stop the kongou Lance grabbed the vine and swung it pulling the god arc around and cut into the kongou's back. Lance pulled on the vine to retrieve his weapon kongou turned to him and roar, Lance throw his god arc at the aragami and pulled on the vine again dragging his prey to the ground before the god arc came back to him. An evil smile spared on Lance's face as an idea formed he dropped his god arc, grabbed the vine and swung it rapidly spinning the weapon at his side he then throw the weapon to strike then pulled it back to repeat. Using this new attack Lance could keep the aragami at a distance while slashing it with more force. The kongou shot a burst of air at the new type yet Lance pulled back his god arc and used the shield to block, Lance switched to gun mode and fired some spark bombs to finish the fight.

Alisa was hard pressed in her battle, she couldn't find an opening to go burst mode and she dodged being eaten twice. The ghoro sprayed water at the Russian, Alisa blocked the attack but when she lowered her shield the ghoro charged toward her with it's teeth bared, the girl pointed her sword at the aragami hoping to stop the monster before it ate her. But then suddenly the ghoro flipped on to it's side. Alisa looked over and saw Lance swinging the god arc by the vine, the ghoro started to raise up till Lance throw his god arc again jabbing it into it's head and pulled to slam it's head down. Lance and the ghoro repeated to over and over while Alisa slashed at it's underside and in a minute the aragami stopped moving.

"Hey Alisa you okay" asked Lance walking around the fallen monster.

The girl devoured the core and turned to him "Yes thank you, though that was an interesting strategy"

"You like it who would've thought the black vine thing was that strong"

"Could you show how to that"

"Sure, after I get all the bugs out of doing it so, a couple of day sound good"


	11. burning chocolate

Chapter .11

Returning to the den Alisa was heading to the front desk to get the next mission while Lance waited by the door, after a few minutes passed he sat on the sofa and pulled a chocolate out of his jacket, he just started to unwrap it when Alisa came up the stairs "Hey Lance I've got our next mission"

"Cool where do we go and what do we kill"

"A borg camlann in the forgotten carrier"

"Then I'd better change, here" Lance gave the chocolate to her and went to the elevator. Alisa looked at the half unwrapped candy and took a bite, the chocolate was very sweet and soft unlike the rationed chocolate she's had before, she enjoyed every bite oblivious to the world around her "Was it good" The girl nearly jumped went Lance came up to her, he wore his blue battle jacket and white medic pants "Come on let's bounce" the two head back out the door to the outer world.

An hour later the pair were on the bridge the the crashed ship "So you made that chocolate" asked Alisa.

"Yeah I never eat in the cafeteria I just get some stuff from the kitchens and take back to my room then cook it into something I can actuality eat"

"When did you learn to cook"

"Three years ago it was a necessarily skill" At the end of the bridge the two found they're target "Okay I'll hit with a rain shot then rush in you cover me with some gunfire the run in when you're out of ammo"

Lance fired into the sky and several fire bullets rained on the aragami's body. The borg camlann looked around to find it's attacker only for Lance to slide under it and slash at it's legs. The aragami jumped forward to escape Lance's assault, Alisa stopped firing and switched her god arc to sword mode but the scorpion raised it's shield arms to take the bulk of the attack. The borg camlann spun around swinging it's tail to strike everyone around it, Alisa's shield saved her but lance didn't see it the attack till it was too late. Lance jumped back to dodge yet the tip of it's tail cut through his chest, spilling his blood. Alisa tried to switch back to her gun to give him a rebut the giant scorpion spun it's tail again and she need her shield again, Lance rushed back to the fight and this time he turned to the attack and cut off the needle end. the monster turned to Lance and lounged it's blunted tail at him. Lance sidestepped then ran up the tail, the aragami pulled it's tail back up and the boy jumped off, back-flipped, then land on it with his god arc running through it's head. The borg camlann fell to the ground, "Alisa what are you waiting for, carve it" The slash at it's face with Lance stabbing from above. The aragami tried to get up but failed and died without another sound.

Lance jumped off and that's when Alisa saw it. Lance's shirt was cut open with blood stains on it and his chest, Alisa lifted up his shirt and was even more surprised, there was blood but no cut not even a scratch.

"Alisa what are you doing"

The girl's face went red, realizing what she had done she stepped back to regain her composer "I, there's blood on you I saw you get hit, I saw you bleed"

"Yeah the thing cut my shirt but just missed me, this blood isn't mine It's the aragami that did dieing, come on there's something I want you to see" Lance lead the way to the aircraft carrier, Alisa looked to where he was standing before the attack, there was a puddle of blood.

Lance and Alisa climbed through the ship and reached the top level, Lance opened the door to a balcony with an unblocked view of the sea, the sunset, and the city in the distance "beautiful isn't it" Asked Lance. The two sat by the door on the balcony watching the sun sink into the water, a chilled wind blow across the carrier Lance noticed his partner shiver slightly "Here put this on" the boy took off his jacket draped it over her.

"Thank you Lance but won't you be cold"

"I'll be fine I like the cold" The jacket felt clean and somewhat warm inside Alisa moved her arms through the sleeves and into the gloves she could almost feel Lance strength.

A loud ringing was heard, Lance reached into the jacket and grabbed his phone "Hello... yes she's with me... we're fine on one's hurt... we'll be back when we get back" he hung up and gave the phone to Alisa "Can you put this back for me, top right pocket"

Alisa did as told then felt around the other pockets, there was a phone, sunglasses, more chocolate, and a pair of small disks with dull hooks on the sides of them. "Hey thous are my headphones, they're wireless so it's less of a hassle" Lance took the headphones and put one in his left ear and the other in Alisa right. He grabbed a black rectangle from his back pocket "This is an Ipod there's supposedly a couple dozen left in the world, I've got three" Lance poked it for a few seconds till sound was coming out of the headphones. "Before the aragami people made music and they were called bands, this bands called Linkin park and this songs called burn it down"

"The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky" sang Alisa. Lance was surprised, he was just starting to get her to open up to him and now she was singing "All that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find and you were there at the turn waiting to let me know"

Lance grinned and joined her in the song "We're building it up to break it back down we're building it up to burn it down we can't wait to burn it to the ground"

Alisa looked to Lance and she gave him one of her rare smiles "I also have an Ipod though I keep back at the den"

"Okay then, my turn... The colors conflicted as the flames climbed into the clouds I wanted to fix this, but couldn't stop from tearing it down and you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow" Lance looked at Alisa and in the glow of the setting sun she was gorgeous in his eyes "And I was there at the turn waiting to let you know"

The Russian started to sing with Lance once more "We're building it up to break it back down we're building it up to burn it down we can't wait to burn it to the ground" Lance shot up and stepped to the railing "You told me yes, you held me high and I believed when you told that lie I played that soldier, you played king and struck me down when I kissed that ring you lost that right, to hold that crown I built you up but you let me down so when you fall, I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn"

Alisa got up stood beside Lance "And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know"

"We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground" sang the two gods eaters.

"When you fall, I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn"

"We can't wait To burn it to the ground"

"When you fall, I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn"

"We can't wait To burn it to the ground"

The song ended and took the Ipod and headphones then put them away. "Come on let's go home" Lance gestured to the door and they left.

Once they were off the ship and back on the bridge Alisa looked to Lance and asked "So who called"

"Tsubaki, why"

"And you're not afraid of her"

Lance waved it off "No, I don't see why she just a wind bag"

"I dare you to say that to her face"

"I did actually"

"And what happened"

"Nothing, like I said wind bag" the two walked across the bridge for the journey home. Lance was glad Alisa was opening up to him and Alisa was happy to have a friend.

Please rate and review

tell me how I'm doing in this format easier to read please tell me, TELL ME!

peace.


	12. The welcome back hunt

Chapter .12

That night Lance's nightmare returned. he was behind a glass wall watching doctors operate on a baby. Lance banged on the glass telling them to stop but this time something was different, he had his armlet on and the glass was cracking

"What we are...moral"

"We have...it's for the good of...kind"

"but...a baby"

"It's not... it's a weapon...the last..."

Lance awaken in a cold sweat before he could brake through the glass, he felt a shiver run down his body "Something's changing in me, I'm not going to break I know who I am and what I am" Lance lied back down and grabbed his phone from his head broad and flipped it open "Oh yeah that's today isn't, just need to get a few things and I'll be ready by for tonight" the boy got up and dressed in his white battle jacket and green azure pants later that day Lance returned to the den carrying a giant box, he spotted Alisa sitting with a blue plate with black rims, the girl saw him too and got up to greet him

"Hello Lance, um what's in the box"

"What's with the plate"

"It's not a plate it's tear stone a bunker shield"

"Like the one you have but blue"

Alisa lowed her head to stare at the shield "Yes, it broke when I got here and by the time it was fixed I got a new one" Lance put his box down as she offered it to him "I know you prefer tower shield but I, I want you to have it"

Lance took the gift and held it up to examine it "Thanks I'll hang it up in my room so it'll be like you're watching over me"

Alisa blushed and turned away from him "I wouldn't know about that, what's in the box"

Lance placed the gift under one arm and the box under the other "Can't tell you now, come by my room say, five forty" the elevator door opened then closed with Lance now on the other side of it.

The clock read 5:30 in Alisa's room, and the girls mind was on Lance and being in his room possibly alone with him. Surely he would do anything inappropriate she felt his emotions, touched by his very soul. At times it felt like a raging fire that would burn anything and everything in it's way, and other times it was like a low set flame shining brightly and warm, like a true fire star. Yet Alisa was still nervous for within this brave soul was a darkness made of anger and despair and could have swallowed her whole, Just like her there was something inside Lance and it was slowly killing him and she want to know what it was, he's done so much her this was the least. the clock hit 5:37 and there was a knock at her door she opened it to see Kota.

"Did you get the invite too" he asked

"Invite"

"Oh, Lance sent me an email that said to come to his room" the elevator open and Sakuya and Soma entered the rookie section. "Did you two get the invite too" Soma nodded and Sayuka said "Yes"

the door slide and Lance stepped out "Awesome you're all here come in come in the foods ready" the first unit entered and in the middle of the room was a big table with different foods and plating's.

"Lance what is all this" asked Sayuka.

"Something I throw together to lighten everyone's mood and welcome Alisa back, sit down everyone eat up" Kota was the first to the table and started to shove food on his plate, Sayuka was next she sat down examined the food then took some, Soma grunted but after one bite he join at the table. Alisa looked around the room instead, the shield she gave Lance was hanging proudly on his wall there was some books on varies thing, a guitar in the corner and big hole in the wall by his bed. "Alisa you want to join us this stuffs good I can ashore you" the Russian stopped looked and sat at the table beside Lance and Soma.

"Hey what's this yellow stuff" asked Sakuya.

"That's the corn" answered Lance.

"What, but that's so-"

"Hard to chow, that's why I cut it off the cob and boiled to soften it"

"Lance this is all amazing"

"Thanks Kota but close you're mouth when you eat please for all of us"

"Where did you learn to cook like this"

"Three years ago, in was a necessary skill"

"Why"

"I'll tell you later right now let's enjoy the evening" Everyone had fun that evening talking laughing it couldn't have gone better till it was time to go.

Kota went back to his room with leftovers and the veterans went back through the elevator to they're own floor. Alisa opened her door Lance caught up to her "Hey Alisa you got a sec"

"Yes what do you need"

The boy took up her hand and dropped a chip in it "this is for the shield earlier today it's an upgrade to make you're god arc's blade stronger" Alisa just couldn't understand him, why does he help her so much, was he interested her, was he just a giving person, or did it have something to do with the darkness she felt inside him. The two new types stared into each others eyes and stood dangerous close to one another "Did you have fun"

"Yes it was excellent and delicious"

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow sleep well okay" Lance released her to go back to his own room.

The next day the first unit were called to the lobby once again by Tsubaki "That's all from me any qeastions"

Kota raised his hand "Um... I wish you'd sent Alisa on this mission" the boy hung his head looking for a reason "I mean, see, she's been um"

Lance stepped up to finish his thought "I've trained with Alisa and I know she's ready to go back out there again given the chance" he turned his eyes to the girl in question then back to Tsubaki "If anything happens I will protect her"

"What do you think" she asked Sayuka.

"I agree"

"However your target for this mission is the same type as that one, will you be alright"

Alisa looked to ever one the back the the superior "I'll go, please let me go"

"Alright then let's grab our gear we got some game to poach" Lance spun around and headed for the god arc storage rooms.

In the heart of the ruin city the team searched for the vajra "Any ideas Lance" asked Kota.

"Find it, trap it, kill it same as last time"

"But last time you got shocked"

"Don't reminder me, this time I know about that attack so it's not going to get me like that again" the team found the aragami eating some of a fallen building "Do these thing do anything but eat seriously, alright same as last time Alisa you know what to do"

Running into the open Lance fired into the sky raining fire bullets on it's back and tail. The vajra turned and roared signaling Sakuya and Kota to join and shot. "Like I said same as last" The aragami charged toward it's attackers "Alisa go" yelled the new type, she throw a flash grenade blinding the monster then Lance switched to his sword mode "Now Alisa just like I showed you" the new types dropped they're god arc and started swinging them by the black vines connected to they're armlets.

"What are-" before Kota could ask Lance and Alisa swung their weapons and slashed at the vajra's sides, the monster couldn't deside who to go for then roared loudly.

"Back up, BACK UP" shouted Lance, the vajra launch a shock wave to push everyone way yet The new types switched to they're gun modes and now it was being shot at on four sides, the roared then ran passed Lance as he rolled out of the way.

"It's getting away"

"Not for long" Lance taped the toe of his shoes on the ground and wheels came out of the bottom, the boy skated after his prey.

"That guy never stops to amaze" said Kota, the girls nodded to agree while giving chase.

Rounding the corner Lance found the vajra chowing on another "Would stop eating something for TEN minutes" he jumped and cut off the tail to get it's attention then turned as he was now being chased. finding some rubble to use as a ramp he skated up and into the air, the vajra fallow and clawed at him but Lance back flipped to evade, now upside down his gun arc switch to gun mode and he fired ice and divine bullets into it's face while the force of the blasts slowed Lance's decent, flipping back up right he slide down the side of a leaning tower and was back on ground level. Everyone came around to witness the beast fall to the earth and Lance roller bladeing back to them.  
"Yeah who do you think you are, I am"

The aragami rose up and took off away from the gods eaters. "Don't let it get away, we're going after it"

"What does it take to kill this thing" Lance taped his shoes again to put away the skates "Any ideas team"

"It'll come after us if we stay together like this, disperse for now everyone watch your back" said Sayuka.

"I'm not letting this thing get away and ruin my rep" Lance chased after the beast not knowing if anyone fallowed him. He walked around for a minute or so and found nothing "Where the hell is it" he thought till he heard a roar from behind, he looked and the vajra stood inside the hole in building and pounced Lance leaped back and started to run then heard gun fired, on instinct he jumped to the ground and rolled away. Lance got up and the vajra was dead "Damn it I wanted to kill it" wined kicking dirt into it's face "Hey nice shot by-" he looked over to see Alisa nearly clasped and Sakuya holding her up. Lance smiled warmly "Welcome back sis"

Read, Rate, Review

Peace.


	13. Dead man killing

Chapter .13

That evening Sayuka was in her room running over some files when she heard knocking "Who's.."

"I know it's late I'm sorry it's me..." announced Alisa from the other side.

"Oh it's you, you sacred me. don't just stand outside come in" The girl in red entered the room and Sayuka made some tea. "How are you feeling"

"Fine... I'm all right now. I'm sorry I made you worry"

"You know... you're a strong one after all"

"Oh no I have all of you to thank for that"

"I just wish you could be as sweet with everyone as you are with Lance, you way not know it but everything about him changes when me talks about you"

"But I..." Alisa went red thinking about Lance, he was a warrior who fought with no mercy, the other gods eaters respected if not feared him earning him the title of "the one man genocide" He was also kind, lighthearted, and she never had to ask him to do anything for her he just knew what she wanted, like a big brother.

"About Dr. Oguruma who came over from the Russis branch with you" Sayuka tried to find the right words "Just when I realized who he was I heard he transferred out of the far east branch, I tried to find out where he's gone but there's only a report that he was on his way back to Russia when an aragami attacked and killed him"

"I heard about that from Lance, He said that doctor was up to something so he questioned him, then treated him and left, Lance doesn't believe he's dead and that he's hiding and that something is happening here, something that even HQ is unaware of"

Now Sayuka was curious "And you believe Lance"

"Yes, He told me that Dr. Oguruma was the one who brainwashed he into..." Alisa hesitated to continue "Into attacking Lindow and the memories are starting to come back to me"

"I'm starting to think he's right too, something is happening and Lance has a head start in learning what"

"Sayuka let me help you, at least... let me atone for what I've done" Alisa started to cry as the words were becoming harder to say.

"No no Alisa you don't have to make up for anything anymore. you did that by saving Lance but you're right this does involve you" Sayuka show her a data disk "The thing is I haven't been able to open a note Lindow left and it's driving me crazy, It's the final clue but in order to read this letter I'm going to need Lindow's armlet, will you help me look for it"

"Yes" Alisa was more the enthused to help.

"I never thought he'd still be making me run around in circles... even after death"

"Gor-ie nie mor-ie... vypiesh do dna" said Alisa.

"What's that"

"Grief is not an ocean, it's a bottle that can be drained, it's an old Russian proverb"

Sayuka cracked a smile "Is it, thank you Alisa" the girls drank they're tea, laughed, then continued to talk about they're lives before this, the people in the den, and about the other new type.

Meanwhile in the tranquil temple Lance and Konon were on the hunt for a quadriga, the boy put his hand on the ground and felt movement "It's close get ready"

"Thank you for helping me do this Lance" said Konon fallowing behind.

"No problem, just helping a friend" the quadriga came into view and Lance had his gun mode ready "Here's the plan, shoot and shoot to kill when we run out I'll jump in and slash it you reload and use the rain shots I gave you okay"

"Yes you can count on me"

"let's make it hot" the two fired at the metal behemoth, the bullets ran out and Lance switched to his blade and rushed in. Lance slashed at it's front leg while Konon rained fire on it's back, the beast jumped twenty feet to a ledge and got away "Okay I did not know they could get that high, Konon use that path to get around, I'm going after it" The boy quickly climbed up the cliff and found the target. The new type charged in and swung him god arc but the quadriga jumped again, Lance stumbled and fell down he rolled on to his back and saw the aragami land on top of him.

Few seconds later Konon came around the corner and there it was, the quadriga was walking away leaving behind it's victim Konon took out her med kit and kneed beside Lance but there was nothing she could do. His bone were shattered, the snow around him was stained with his blood, and there was no pulse.

Lance Firestar was dead.

Konon felt shock, fear, guilt, and sorrow she broke down and cried. Then there was the sound of crushed snow she looked up and he was up, Lance was up again. There was a sliver aura around him and his back was to her.

"Target acquired, codename quadriga, class B aragami, threat level moderate, internal damage seventy percent, estimated time for self repair one hour twenty nine minutes, estimated time of battle four minutes thirty two seconds, chance of victory eighty one percent, engaging"

Lance's voice was dead almost machine-like, he charged after the aragami at lightning speed Konon got up and fallowed. Lance ran towards the side then jumped and kicked off the wall going even higher into the air and flew on to the quadriga's back, he slashed and stabbed with great force then jumped off and got away before it engulfed itself in fire. the aragmi fired a missile at the new type but he kicked the head of the missile pointing it straight up then round house kicked it back to the sender. The missile stroke head on and the beast fall, Lance stabbed his god arc into the ground the ran toward it's open chest, he ripped out another missile and backed away. The quadriga rose up and Lance throw the missile at it and the explosion forced it back down. the boy grabbed his god arc and slashed at aragami then devoured it's core.

Konon watched as this one man brought down this monster on his own, she walked towards him as he turned to her and she saw his eyes. They were solid white with no color "Target eliminated, terminating orgia mode" Lance's eyes went back to they're normal hazel and he fell in the snow.

His body was still broken but Konon felt a pulse and called for emergency transport.

Late that night at the den Konon and Alisa were waiting in the hall for any news. Lance was rushed to sick bay, it took an hour to find them and bring them back how he was still alive no one knew.

"It's all my fault, he said to go around by I should've gone with him" cried Konon. Alisa was also taking it hard and didn't know what to say, she was angry that Konon let him get hurt, she was angry that Lance was reckless, and she was angry with her self. Lance offered for her to come along but she had to talk to Sayuka. A little while later Sayuka came out and the two stood up.

"He's fine just tired, we-"

"How is that possible his body was broken, there was blood, and he stopped breathing" Konon was having a panic attack, "I saw him die, then get up stronger and faster he was talking like a robot and said something origin, orgain, or jin something"

Sayuka put her hand on the girls shoulder "We looked at him and found nothing wrong, I think you should go to you room and take the next few days off, the pressure is making you see things" Konon nodded and left for the elevator. "Alisa you should get some rest too I'll let you know if anything happens, he be up in the morning" Alisa nodded as well and left. she knew Konon wasn't crazy she saw the same thing, Lance got hurt one minute and the next the wounds were gone like they were never there. Something wasn't right but right now none of it mattered, he was live and that was enough... for now.

Read and Reveiw

Peace


	14. Moving up in the ranks

Chapter .14

A couple of days later Sayuka, Kota, and Alisa were called to another meeting in the lobby. "Hey I came because they called this meeting all of a sudden what's going on" Kota asked Alisa.

"I really don't know and if I did know I certainly wouldn't tell you, Sayuka do you know anything about this"

"No I haven't heard anything, still it's pretty unusual for us all to be summoned"

The elevator door slide open and Lance came out "Yo hey hey party people what's cracken"

Kota nearly jumped for joy "Lance when are you going to make another feast like the other day, come on man you got to make another one"

"Ha ha though I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's not something I can just throw together in an hour it takes planning and time, and we're gods eaters so lot of my time is taken up"

"And your about to have even less" Everyone notice Tsubaki walk in "I see your all here, administration officially announced a new appointment today, when the current mission has been cleared, Lance Firestar will be appointed captain of the 1st unit, preservation bureau fenrir far east branch"

"Okay... didn't see that one coming" said Lance hiding his shock.

"From now on you're the leader of this unit, I'm counting on you"

Unlike Lance Kota's surprise was clear for everyone "Whoa you got a promoted, and it's a huge promotion. what do they call this kind of thing? supplanting one's superior"

"Actually that's a kind betrayal" corrected Alisa "Once again I'm looking forward to working with you, isn't that right Sayuka... Sayuka"

"Uh, oh yes right" the woman turned to look at her new captain "Leader huh, somehow you seem a lot more dependable now"

Lance nodded "thanks, I think"

"Well then... I know you'll have my back, I'm looking forward to working with you, sir"

The leader rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking "Okay I'm setting some ground rules, one being leader doesn't change me I'm still the Lance you all know and second, None of you call me sir I'm eighteen and I'm still too young to be a sir"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you won't be officially appointed until after you've completed this mission, It's true that a leader is bestowed with certain powers befitting the position, but the responsibilities he must shoulder are of equal weight, not just in your capacity as a gods eater your also charged with making sure your team members return safely" Tsubaki's face grow more serious if that was possible "Don't die you must all come back alive that's an order" The group took a moment to soak it in "Now then, stop daydreaming go fulfill your mission"

"Right on" cheered Lance.

In the sunken grid Lance, Kota, Sakuya, Alisa were on the hunt for a new aragami the sariel. The team spit up, the girls going one way and the boys going the other, after a little searching the sariel was found.

"Wow look at that thing" said a star stuck Kota.

"Yeah it's pretty and I'll bet I can make a pretty good god arc out of it" Lance and Kota hid behind some rubble while the girls circled around.

"What's the plan Lance" asked Sayuka.

"The sariel has three weak points I'll shoot it to get it's attenuation then everyone shoot the skirt while I run in and bite it's leg off"

Everyone else smirked. "So you want us to shoot off it's skirt while you bite it's leg, you're more of a pervert then Kota"

"HEY" whined the boys.

"I'm not that big of a womanizer" said Kota.

"And if you have a better plan I'm all ears" there was silence on the other end "Yeah that's what I thought now get ready" Lance fired a spark shot into the sky and rained several bullets on it's head, everyone started shooting while he rushed in with his god arc's predator mode at the ready.

"You're mine" the boy jumped and laced on to it's leg then swung away from it. The sariel raised a barrier of energy to keep anyone from getting to it, the boy rolled away form the attack and ran up the near by wall, when the barrier faded he jumped at the aragami, activated his shield and slammed it into it's upper body pushing it to the ground. Lance rolled off the monster then stomped his boot on the sariel's head, dragged it off then kicked it's side flipping it over "When I come at you like that you should really get out of the way"

Alisa switched to her sword and helped Lance slash while the other two reloaded and continued to shoot. The sariel began to float up again, Alisa jabbed her god arc into the aragami and started float up with it, hanging by her weapon she felt a burst of power and looked around she Lance shoot with another link shot the switch to his blade and jump at her with his hand out. Alisa took a guess at his plan, she grabbed his hand and throw him high up till he was right above the sariel. Lance lunged his god arc's blade through it's body and twisted spiting the goddess in half.

A geyser of blood sprayed out raining down on everyone "Aw gross" whined Kota.

Lance yanked out his god arc wiped the blood from his face then got off and dipped his weapon in some water to clean it "Okay that was cool I've never seen that before"

"Honestly Lance you need to learn some restraint, it'll take forever to wash this blood off"

The boy gave his Russian friend a thumbs up "No problem your always wearing red so not lot of people will notice" The girl huffed then walked away till Lance put arm over her "Seriously though I'm glad you guessed my plan"

Kota and Sayuka were walking ahead so it was safe to give Lance one of her rare smiles "When you gave me that link shot I knew you need me stronger for something"

Looking over they're shoulders the gunners noticed the closeness of they're new types "So what do you think of them Kota"

"I think Lance works fast, he knows her for barely a month and they act like they've been together for years"

"You jealous"

"YEAH"

Kota's shout warned the new types, Lance took his arm off Alisa while she stepped away from him. "Did we disturb you two" Sayuka laughed at they're embarrassment. They looked at each other then turned away with they're faces as red as the blood on they're clothes.

Later that day Lance was called to the directors office, the boy wore his green formal ware and stepped in for the first time. The room was exactly what he thought it would look like dark colors, old pictures a deck in the middle of the room it was everything some big shot pompis would want to look more important then what they really were "So you've completed you're mission without a hitch, as expected, first let me commend you..."

Lance's mind was else where as he spoke, after comparing voices all doubt was form his mind was gone. This was the man who turned Alisa into a gods eater, who tried to make her into a weapon, Lance wanted nothing more then to kill this man with his bare hands, he could do it but knew he wouldn't get away with it not without solid proof so Lance returned to listening his talk.

"...share this information with you, please try to understand what this means"

"It means I'm playing in the big games now"

"Right this our... fenrir's mark of trust, I hope that you won't end up betraying that trust"

"Trust is a double edged sword" thought Lance. "Once I find what you're hiding I'm taking you down and everyone involved"

"Now then next we'll discuss you're duties, in addition to your regular duties, I'm going to have you take over Lindow's special missions" The special mission part only made Lance more superstitious, he guess was to load him up with more work so he couldn't snoop around. "I'll give you more detailed instructions later, I'm sure you're exhausted by the events of today" Lance turned and headed for the door "Good work I'm counting on you"

The door slide open and Lance turned back to Johann "By the way do you know what a black vajra's called"

The director became curious "You mean a dyaus pita, why" Lance walked out with the door closing behind him. The pieces were coming together soon he have what he need to bring this man down. After helping Alisa Lance swore to himself that it would never happen, no one should be like him.

No one should be born a weapon.

Read and review

Peace


	15. The plot thickens

Chapter 15

A had passed since Lance became leader of the first unit and the weight had fully sunk in but he felt nothing. His job as leader is to kill aragami while keeping his team alive. The boy chuckled at the thought, how was this any different then what he's been doing it just meant he had more freedom to do what he wanted. Waiting for the elevator to come down Tsubaki found him. "Well, how are you doing"

Lance didn't turn to her "How do you think I'm doing"

"Right you don't have to tell me, I can tell just by looking at your face" Tsubaki reached out and put her hand on the side of his face. "You've got that look of panic, just like Lindow did when he first became a leader"

"I'm not afraid, I've been keeping my team alive since the day I started being a gods eater and being leader doesn't change anything, I'm not going to let anyone die on my watch"

Tsubaki looked into his hazel eyes again, last time they were filled with anger and concern now they were filled with determination and strength, still they were the eyes of a beast but this time a more protective one. "No one's expecting you to do everything on your own"

Lance turned to fully face her "I do this is what I was ma..." He caught himself from completing the sentence "What I was meant to do"

"Use your comrades, use yourself... that's the key to breeding trust" Lance nodded in response "I'll sure you'll make a fine leader, all right get back to work"

"And I will as so as this thing opens"

Tsubaki raised her fist and slammed it against the elevator door and it opened "Sometimes this thing needs a good smack"

"Well look at you" grinned Lance. The two enter and went to the lobby.

Later that day in the tranquil temple Lance and Kota talked in one of the towers, Lance wore his thermal ware and as his first ask as leader ordered Kota to do likewise. "I don't know, wouldn't you say the rations are getting lamer and lamer by the day? I know we can't be picky, but really..." wined Kota.

Lance tiled his head "Like what"

"That rationed pudding for instance... it tasted unhealthy for god's sake! so lumpy and sweet it almost made me puke"

"See that's why I cook everything I eat, they didn't put any milk in it"

"Milk, where do YOU get milk"

"I've got contacts" Lance waved a finger as to keep it a secret. "I can't give them away, so let's leave it at that"

Just then Soma climbed up the tower to join them. "Hey Soma I've been thinking we should throw a party for our new leader here on our next day off, are you in"

"No thanks"

"Oh come on don't be like that"

Soma walked passed them and to the other side of the tower. "Go ahead and have your little love fest just leave me out of it" The hooded gods eater jumped off the ledge and Kota took his place.

"Geez don't act so high and mighty just because your a better fighter"

"Kota that's enough"

"And don't be so arrogant after showing up late"

"Stop it Kota"

"That's why you don't have any friends, loser"

"KOTA"

The new types yell shocked the boy. "Jeez I'm just trying to... that guy is too anti social"

"He doesn't want anyone getting close to him because he's afraid if he makes friends he'll lose them, he doesn't want that pain"

Kota blinked a few time "How do you know that"

"Reading people is one of the first skills I learned"

"Whoops, it's time to launch the operation okay let's head out"

Kota jumped off the ledge leaving Lance to look into the sky then back the the temple "Soma, what are you hiding" the leader shook his head "Whatever it is it's crippling you and you need my help, just like Alisa" Lance jumped as well and began the hunt.

In the snow covered temple the three gods eaters tracked they're prey. "K we got a Gboro-gboro and a chi-you, Soma which one you want" The one in question just grunted. "Fine I'll get the fish thing you go for the chi-you, Kota give me back up"

Soma lead the chi-you away from the other two while they fought the gboro, Lance switch his god arc to predator mode and throw it at the aragami biting the side of it's head, he pulled it back and felt the burst mode kick in as soon as it was back in his grip "I CAN FEEL THE POWER FLOWING" he throw his weapon again this time latching into the bridged above them, Lance swung in a 180 degree turn and now stood on the bridge. Kota watched in awe and was unaware that the gboro was charging at him, Lance swung and throw his god arc and ran it into it's skull, the new type pulled back on the black vine to pull on it's head and open the breast's mouth "Kota shoot in it's mouth, feed it some spark bullets" The gunner did as ordered and fed the aragami spark mortars and killed it for the inside.

Lance jumped off the bridged and landed on the gboro and devoured it's core then climbed off. "Literally, taste the lightning bitch" he laughed the looked to his partner "Nice shots, come on let's find Soma"

Inside the temple Lance was about to ask about the other aragami till Kota rushed in and Soma nearly cutting him in half. "Hey hold on it's only me" Kota panicked and raised his god arc in defense.

"Huh, oh so it's YOU"

"Hey thanks a lot" pouted Kota "I came out here looking for you since we're done with the mission"

Soma shouldered his weapon "Who asked you to look for me, I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want"

"But we're comrades from the same unit, don't be so egocentric"

"I'm surprised you knew what that word means" said Lance who Kota glared at.

"Comrades huh, If you're talking about the kind of comrades who can't survive a little jab who you can't even trust to have your back, it's better not to have them at all"

"Okay then, you're so special, you're incredible" Kota looked away from Soma "You think you're such a hotshot... suit yourself I'm heading back without you" the youngest of the three stormed out of the temple and into the snow.

"You shouldn't have anything to do with a monster like me" Soma looked to Lance who was now puzzled my his statement.

Returning to the den Lance was called to meet with the director again. "Your achievements of late have been quite spectacular, I never imagined that you'd develop such leadership qualities in so short a time... it must be a new type characteristic"

Lance crossed his arms "Or I'm just that good"

Johann leaned back in his chair "Now then... you may already be aware of this but the aegis project is about to enter it's final stage, the ark that will protect us from the aragami threat and guide humankind to a new future, it will soon be completed, certainly a cause for celebration"

Lance's anger was slowly building, he'd searched through the database for days and found nothing even with the 'permission' this man had given him to see more blocked off information, but that didn't stop him Lance just needed more time and this man will say or do something so Lance can bring him down. "We are almost there I'd like you to help me just a bit longer" the laptop clicked on and the director looked it over "I'm expecting someone now, forgive me let's continue this another day, at any rate I expect even loftier achievements from you and your unit that's all, dismissed" Lance nodded and headed out the door.

Outside Lance saw paylor, they both nodded to each other and just as the passed each other Lance spoke up. "Paylor how close of friends are you and Johann"

"We go back a long way, why"

"Don't trust him, I don't know what but that man is planning something and I don't like it I just you be careful and do not get involved in whatever he's plan" Lance turned to face him "Because if I find out you're one of the people who hurt Alisa I won't hesitant to kill you"

"Are you the type of person who has a great deal of curiosity" Paylor asked plainly. Lance saw his drop a data dick before he left, Lance grabbed it and headed for his room.

In the elevator Lance flipped the dick between his fingers he didn't what he'd find on it but was glad to have a new lead, and an ally.

Read and review

also I've gotten a couple reviews saying to start my next 5Ds well I'll start it AFTER I finish this OKAY CHILL and enjoy what I give you.

Anyway Peace out.


	16. A show of power

Chapter 16

Yeah not much in the way of story but it's something because my game broke and there are no videos on youtube oddly enough.  
Please enjoy. ()_+

In his veteran room Lance watched the recording on the data dick four times, memorizing all of it before taking it out. His thoughts turned to Soma an innocent soul turned into a weapon before he even got a chance to live, just like Lance.

The next day Lance was back at the tranquil temple, climbing up the ladder his team was waiting for him "What's our statics Alisa"

"We're all here but Soma is asleep"

Lance noticed his sleeping team mate and thought about the data dick he watched repeatedly yesterday. "Damn it" yelled Soma waking up.

His shout seared the girl "Oh really you shouldn't scare people like that"

"Seemed like you were having a nightmare, are you ok" asked Kota.

"Yeah"

"Huh, that's not like you to be so civil"

Lance snicked "Kota, weren't you the one who said he needed to be more social"

"Back off just shut up"

"That's more like it, you'll be fine, come on let's go" Kota took off for the mission, Alisa sighed and chased after him, Lance sat down beside Soma.

"What do you want"

"I saw the record and I know about you and what you are" Soma opened his mouth to speak but Lance interrupted "I know what it's like to be born as a weapon, never given the choice to be what you want to be"

"And what would you know about it"

Lance got up and walked to the cliff the turned back to Soma "Because I too was created to fight aragami, you and I are a lot alike... If you need someone to talk to my door is always open, your not the only one born a monster" The new type leaped off leaving to thing on his words.

In the snow Lance and his two comrades wondered around till they found the target "Hey there it is" cheered Kota.

"Hold it bro that's the fallen kongou, so it's stronger and more durable" the new types circled around while Kota waited for the signal, then all three opened fire, shooting from three sides. Soma came in out of no where and slammed his god arc on the beast, Lance and Alisa switch to they're swords to slashed and stab the kongou till it fell. Soma devoured the core and they left.

Back at the den Lance want to Paylor's lab to return the disk he dropped. I'm so sorry, so you picked this up for me I owe you one, needs to say you didn't watch it did you it's nothing really just memories of my youth"

Lance crossed his arm and stared at the researcher. "Does your 'youth' involve turning away when your bubby Johann made Soma a weapon before he was even alive" Paylor's mood changed drastically "Yeah I watched it but it's not enough to stop Johann, I need something more solid then an old video"

Paylor looked back at Lance with his smile again "I have a favor to ask of you I'd like for you to up obtain a core of a certain aragami, the director asked me to assign this task while he's away" Paylor walked towards Lance and stood a foot away from him, yet the new type was unfazed by this "No one needs to know about this especially not the director or your adviser" The doctor leaded in closer but Lance held his ground, he wasn't one to be challenged. "You see I've already asked Soma for the same favor and I'd really like the two of you to take care of this somehow" Paylor leaded back to see all of the boys face "If I recall, you've just been promoted to leader haven't you, congratulations"

Lance was growing tired of this. "Can we get on to the point please"

"I'm curious... have you ever heard of the managarm project"

"Yes, it was the project to make Soma into a weapon to fight aragami, I said I watched the video"

"I have to tell you, there was nothing elegant about that experiment... I even lost a dear friend"

"That's what happens when you play God, trying to change the human body and DNA setup will only led to more pointless deaths"

"You sound like you speak from experiences"

Lance turned away "I don't like talking about it so drop it before I drop you"

"Then you know that Soma is shouldering that negative legacy all on his own, and I myself... I am one of those whose actions warranted Soma's hatred"

The boy cliched his fists tightly. "Because you did nothing to stop this madness, you ran away when things got tough and lives were wasted all for what, so you could have your weapon to fight your battles while you stay here were it's safe" Paylor saw in his stormy eyes that he was speaking like he lived through this nightmare and knew Soma's pain as well.

"I'd like it if you could somehow befriend Soma, please"

Lance relaxed a little "All right, I'll help him"

A few days later day Shun, Brandon, Licca, and Kota were in the god arc storage bay talking about they're next mission till Lance entered.

"Yo leader what's up" greeted Kota.

Lance almost slapped him "What did I say about that, don't call me that."

"So what's you're plan for today hunt more sariels." snicked Brandon.

The true was that Lance took every mission he could get that involved fighting sariels and day it was about to pay off. "Is it ready Licca?" The girl brought in the case that held his weapon and opened it and everyone gasped. The god arc's blade looked like a small neon teal wing with five points on it but one of the points that struck straight up was five feet long and was the sharpest. The shield was also neon teal and shaped like a butterfly that split in half and held on the sides of the weapon. The gun attached under the sword had a long barrel that got smaller the longer it got and was also neon teal colored. The three boy looked in awe at the beauty of the weapon. "Yeah." was all he said and left for the training hall.

In the training room Lance stood with his goddess god arc ready to fight. Tsubaki watched through the glass and readied the training programs, it was required that every gods eater to take a training session every two mouths to see how they've improved. this was Lance's first time taking this exam and Tsubaki was curious to see just how strong he is to earn the nickname of one man genocide. "Are you ready she asked. Lance just shot her a thumbs up. The woman started the program and a red ogretail appeared.

Lance was uninterested, he's taken down bigger and stronger foes then this, it wasn't worthy of him using his new weapon. The fake oretail charged at the gods eater only to be punched back by Lance. Tsubaki was stunned by the sight, the orgetail is still a formitable enemy even though it's considered the easiest aragami to fight but never before has somebody beaten one without a god arc let alone a single punch.

"That all you got, come on crack up the difficulty setting!" Yelled Lance.

"How's he doing" The woman turned to meet the director.

"He's, very different"

The director turned to face the window, he watched an ogretail charged Lance then get drop kicked by the boy splitting it's skull. "So this is the power of the one man genocide."

Tsubaki sent three ogretails at Lance, each one set on high difficulty. The first of the monsters charged at the boy yet Lance stood there waiting till the ogretail jumped to land on him, Lance throw his fist into it's mouth and grabbed it's tongue then swung it into the second one charging at him. The third one charged at him from behind and slammed into his back, Lance rolled twice the got back on his feet. with murder in his eyes Lance put down his god arc and stood with his hands out. The orgetail rushed at Lance with it's teeth, Lance put his hands on the beasts jaws and stood in a stalemate till the boy pulled it's mouth open and widened it the ripped it's bottom jaw off then slammed it's head into the ground over and over it stopped moving.

Lance grabbed his god arc, dusted it off and left. The director and Tsubaki were left speechless by the show of his raw power.


	17. The aragami girl

Chapter .17

Returning to the tranquil temple Lance, Alisa, Kota, and Sakuya were on the hunt for a fallen chi-you. On the way Lance told his story's of the many battles with sariels. "So I'd say I killed, nine to get this god arc."

"It's very beautiful."

"Thanks Alisa." climbing the stairs Lance and his team rounded to corner and found the target, the leader picked up a rock and throw it at the chi-you, the aragami roared and charged at the group but Lance throw a snare trap to stop it's charge. "Light it up!" the four gods eaters fired at the trapped chi-you till they ran out of ammo, the new types switched to they're sword modes and waited. As the chi-you stood up Lance and Alisa throw they're god arcs at it torso and pulled it back down, the two slashed at it's sides while the gunners fired at it's head. The aragami let out a death wail then fell silent for good.

Lance readied his god arc to devour when he heard someone tell him to stop, "Hey hold on," he looked over to see Paylor and Soma had joined them in this hunt.

Kota asked the qeastion now on everyone's mind. "Doc what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Just leave that aragami alone and come here for a second, will you."

Lance was dumbstruck. "Leave it be?" Soma motioned for everyone to fallow and hide. Ten minutes passed and Lance was getting nervous, if he left the core alone then the chi-you would be getting up by now. Hearing some rustling Lance jumped for his cover and held his gun at the ready.

The chi-you was still dead but a girl who looked in her mid teens stood on top of the beast. Her skin was as white as the snow and she wore what looked like a poncho with blood stains on the side of it. "Um, I am, hungry?" she said, Lance didn't know what this thing was but if it tried to attack he was ready to blow it's head off.

"Well now good to see you! So you finally decided to show yourself!" Paylor came out hiding and joined the others around this strange being. "Soma thank you for bring her here, I can be with her now thanks to you."

"No need to thank me but how about an explanation."

"Well since she was being stubborn about not showing up I eradicated what she's been feeding on in this area."

Lance stabbed his god arc into the ground and crossed his arms. "You mean WE eradicated what she's been feeding on."

"Man! You sneakiness at least has no peer." muttered Soma.

Kota asked the question that was now on everyone's mind. "Um doctor who is this kid?"

"Oh right we shouldn't be chatting here like this. I'll explain everything in my lab." the doctor walked up to the girl "I apologize for keeping it from you. You'll come with us won't you?"

The girl nodded "I'm ready to eat." Lance had a feeling this was going to exploded but it may be the only way he could get more information.

The team returned to the den and were in Paylor's lab surrounding the strange girl. "What!" yelled everyone.

Lance being one of the two who wasn't surprised leaned on the door and sighed. "What's so shocking he just she's an aragami, as if it wasn't clear for the fact that she was EATING a chi-you."

"That's right, as Lance has pointed out she is an aragami." everyone in the room just stared at the girl as she playful flailed about.

"No, way, holy." wined Kota.

"Now now, calm down. This one won't prey on you I promise. As you all know all aragami share a trait known as Bias."

Lance was about to speak when Alisa cut him off. "An aragami's unique tendency for predatory behavior. That's the same thing our god arc's use isn't it."

"That's correct. I'm sure that's common sence for you gods eaters."

"Did you?" Kota asked Soma causing Lance to face palm.

"This aragami's bias seems to be directed at other aragami of a higher order. We humans don't even fall under the category of food as far as she's concerned." Lance watched the girl closely, aragami eat other aragami but never ate one's that looked like them so that was the theory. But then again it was just that, a theory. "It's a common misperception but aragami aren't born with characteristics of other life-forms rather they evolve at a breakneck pace through devouring. As a result of that their diverse evolutionary potential is condensed into a very short time. And that's what makes an aragami what it is."

staring at the girl Sakuya was the first to speak again. "You mean this child."

"Right. Just like humankind they temporarily got stuck in a dead end in their process of evolution."

"So she's an aragami in human form, Like you said would happen." Lance got off the door and kneeled down in front of the girl.

"A human-like aragami you mean." said Soma.

"Yes, based on an examination I conducted earlier the equivalent of her cranial nerves and synapses seem to be functioning like a human brain. Clearly she's got an incredible capacity to learn, quite an intriguing specimen."

"Doc!"

"Yes Kota."

"I think I got most of what you said."

"Liar."

Kota glared at Lance then back to Paylor "Okay so most of it was way over my head, but um what does she mean when she says 'food' or I'm ready to eat."

"Food!" she yelled.

"It sounds pretty ominous coming form her."

Lance chucked. "It means the same thing when you yell food, she's hungry that's all."

"I'm ready to eat."

Lance pulled out a ball of paper from his white jacket and unwrapped it reveling an aragami core. "Here you go kid, eat up." he tossed the core to the girl who started devouring it whole.

"Uh Lance?" asked Kota.

"It's for the aragami, I throw it out and they fight over it giving me time to run."

"Well I think that should do it for this study group. One last thing if you don't mind, I would like to keep this a secret just between us. Are we agreed?"

"But we'll have to report this to the adviser and the director."

"Sayuka. You an exalted gods eater and protector of humankind."

Lance stood up. "And want to tell people that we just brought and Aragami into the den, I don't know about you but I don't think that's going to fly well with anyone."

"Well no, but why did we do it?"

"I don't know, because?"

Everyone stared at Lance and his bluntness till Alisa spoke up. "Because? Do you even have a reason?"

"No, see everyone looks at everything and ask why, I look at everything and say why not."

The Russian stared in disbelief. "So you do things without reason?"

"Most of the time, do you have a reason for everything you do?"

"Yes."

"And how's that working out for ya, do you enjoy what you do?" Alisa just hung her head. "Case and point. So doc how are you going to keep her under wraps?"

"Don't worry this room has it's own communications, infrast-"

"Okay so you got it covered." Lance scanned the room and everyone was in agreement save for one. "Soma you got something to say?"

"Watch your back, she may be good at imitating humans but she's still a monster."

Soma head for the door till Lance grabbed his arm "A monster. Just like you and me." Soma shock him off and left.


	18. Bonding

Chapter .18

Stepping out of the elevator Lance and Kota entered the lobby. "I think that girl is going to be all right."

"Easy there Kota I'm all for getting girls but I draw the line on cross species breeding."

"I'm being serious here." The two walked over to a railing to watch everyone on the lower floor. "Still the world's a sorry place to live in now isn't it?"

"Yeah with all the monsters running around, but we'll never know now will we?"

"Long ago before there were any aragami it seemed like a really peaceful place. There were no life or death struggles at all."

"You sound like you just read that off of something."

"Okay I admit I'm just quoting everything I found on norn."

"Thought so."

"But there's a whole bunch of videos from the old generation, have you seen them?" Lance just shook his head. "It's really cool! Someone uploaded all these old TV shows like bugarally. I bet back then everyone lived in peace, smiling all the time." As Kota continued Lance's mind began to drift away to his past. He closed his eyes the remember them.

"Mom look what I found."

"That's a very pretty stone."

"I want you to have it."

"Your name is Lance, it means servant or god-like."

"That's so cool I like that name!"

"Lance stay here."

"MOM" the thought was fallowed by gunfire.

"Lance, Lance!"

The new type opened his eyes and turned to Kota "What?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Sorry, just some old memories."

The boy in orange looked at his friend oddly. "You know you've never talked about your past or family."

"It's because I don't like to talk about it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Just drop it!"

"Okay sorry."

"Thank you."

Kota put his hand behind his back and showed Lance a key chain that looked like him. "Look at this it's a good luck charm my kid sister made for me, pretty cute huh?"

"Nice I get something like that." Lance undid the top button of he's shirt and pulled out a neckless with a opal on it "This was my mother's, she made it with a stone I found when I was younger." he stared at the stone then let it hang around his neck "My mother said I was born in October so my birth stone is the opal, it can take in different shades of color in different lights. It's a symbol loyalty and confidence."

"Wow that all sounds like you then. I'm bring a lot of gifts home when I go home for vacation, you should get something for you mom too."

Lance looked at the floor. "My mother is six feet under in Canada."

"Oh ah well." Kota throw his gaze everywhere looking for something to change the subject. "We'd better head back now or the adviser's gonna yell at us. I don't think I'm up to doing 1000 push ups again."

"Like you could handle ten." Lance tried to force a smile to calm his friend.

"Says the guy who did them in record time Mr. robot arms." The new type's gaze fell to the ground again this time staring at his right arm. The awkward silence continued till they both were called to return to Paylor's lab.

Entering the lab Lance found the rest of his team had already gathered "A name did you say?" asked Alisa.

"What's up everybody, what do we got going today."

Paylor greet Lance as he and Kota stepped in. "Yes we can't keep calling her 'this child' it's too inconvenient." Lance saw that the aragami girl still hasn't moved since yesterday. "I just don't have an aptitude for naming things so I'd like you to think up a marvelous name in my stead, will you?"

"Will you?" the girl asked.

Kota laughed "Ha, to tell the truth I'm actually pretty good at this naming business."

"Somehow I find that extremely ominous."

"Amen sister."

Shrugging off the new types Kota started to think. "Let me see, how about Norami."

Silence

"How repulsive."

"Really? Mixing normal and aragami, that's the better you can do."

Kota turned to Lance and Alisa and for the first time looked angry. "Oh yeah, you got a better idea then?"

"Well, why should I have to?"

"Aha you're scared to expose your lack of style, aren't you?"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Children calm down." Lance stepped in between them. "Do I have to sent you both to your rooms?"

"Children? your not much older yourself."

"Three years makes me eighteen, legally an adult. And who's the leader here you or me."

"Shio!" everyone turned back to the girl.

"Actually I just happened to think of the very same name!" Lance covered his mouth to hide the silence laughter he was having, it was fun to watch Alisa panic.

"You're so full of it! Why don't we just go with Norami then."

Lance smacked Kota up side the head. "Because she just said her name was Shio numb nuts."

"Shio."

"Is that your name?" asked Sakuya.

"That's right."

Well, well, well." Paylor muttered. "Apparently someone has already christened this child."

"What no way, listen don't you think Norami's a better name?"

"Yuck." the simple work caused Lance break down laughing.

"Thanks a lot!" cried Kota.

Over the next few days Lance and his team came to visit Shio and play with her so she could learn and grow. "Yo!" she cheered.

"Yo!" Kota cheered back.

Alisa sighed in disgust. "Such a vulgar greeting! Don't teach her to talk that way."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Wrong with it." mimicked Shio

Lance leaded on a side wall eating his chocolate. "Then let's see what you can do sis."

"Shio that's a no-no you don't want to be an idiot like him."

"Jeez."

"Don't worry Kota we still love you dude."

"Gee thanks Lance."

"Shio? good afternoon."

"Hm, good afternoon."

"Yes good job, good job." Alisa leaded down the pet Shio.

Shio crawled over to Lance and looked up at him. "Alisa said good job! It's good when someone says good job right? what do you think?"

"I think she's right. Want my chocolate?" Lance gave the sweet to the Girl and started to pet her. "Aagh." Lance froze as his body felt hot.

"Um Lance you okay?"

The new type put his hand on his head hoping it would stop, after a minute or so the pain died down "Yeah I'm, I think I'm fine." looking around he saw that everyone else had a light coming off they're body's. Paylor's wasn't all that bright, Kota and Alisa's were shining brightly, but Shio was the shiniest of them all. Lance shock his head then opened his eyes and the lights were gone.

"You don't look fine at all."

"I am, sorry to worry you Alisa." Lance kneeled down and continued to pet Shio. "She's learned a lot of things hasn't she doc?"

"She has. It's partly due to you engaging her in conversations like this. Even so she's a fast learner, this child." everyone looked down at the girl as Lance played patty cake with her. "She's survived a dog-eat-dog world all the while armed with such intelligence. She must have been starving for this communication you see."

"Well a drop of knowledge beats an ocean of strength, to quote a certain someone. No Shio don't stop we almost got it."


	19. The monsters we are

Chapter.19

That afternoon Lance and Soma entered Paylor's lab to see his latest request, "Hey your working hard I hear! Thanks to you Shio's knowledge and intelligence have developed. She's practically at the adult level now!"

"I did it. Thank you, thank you!"

"Although her speech pattern hasn't changed."

Lance crossed his arm to stand in his usual way, "So why are you telling just Soma and I?"

"Right then, I didn't ask you to stop by today to scare you or anything but it's truly a pressing problem. Obtainig Shio's food."

"She's an aragami she eats cores what's the problem?"

"I had a stockpile of all the cores I'd asked you to gather for her."

"But?"

"But just the other day I completely ran out."

"So what we'll just get some more, I mean it's not like we're going to run out of aragami anytime soon."

"You see the thing is, I'd like you to take Shio out on a data."

"WHAT!" Lance's normally calm face was filled with shock.

"Give her a full-course dinner, I'm counting on you."

"I'm counting on you." mimicked Shio.

"Oh all right. I've had worse dates."

"What? Why do I have to go too?" asked Soma turning to Lance, "Don't accept jobs without consulting me!"

"Sorry I thought it would me something important."

"Ah, that's the authority of a leader. You can't refuse this time can you?" laughed Paylor.

"Damn you Lance."

"Hey I'm not going alone with that thing. Well come on Shio let's get you some chow."

"Thank you! Hey doctor what's a date?"

"You brought it up you explain it to her Paylor."

"Oh it's a lot of fun!"

"A lot of fun... I'm ready to eat it!"

"Smooth." The leader muttered.

Lance went to the god arc storage area, changed his weapon set up to the fire katana, bugle gun, and dschubba shield then garbed Kota for good measure. On the forgotten carrier Shio and the three boys crossed the bridge to find a chi-you an orgetail and a zygote crossed they're path. Lance ordered Kota and Soma to deal with them while he and Shio get the main target.

"You ready Shio?" The girl nodded then produced a god arc of her own from her hand. Lance knew this was going to be a lot easier now. Lance jumped and slammed his shield into the aragami's upper-body forcing it down so Shio could get in soon slashes of her own, swiching to his gun Lance used his new fire bomb bullets to blast away some of the Chi-you's wings..Shio's god arc cut through the beast as it tried to stand when Lance ran his god arc through it back pinning it down. The battle ended and Shio devoured the core, she and Lance returned to the others just before Soma extracted the orgetail core he stopped to let Shio get it.

"Okay I'm ready to eat!" Shio was about to eat then stopped for seemingly no reason and turned to Soma "Oh wait a minute! Soma come eat with us!"

kota was be-wild by the request, "Whoa, whoa Shio. We humans don't eat aragami okay."

"Huh, but Soma's aragami says he wants to eat."

"Don't give me that! You little... I'm not a monster like you!"

"H-hey."

Soma turned his back to the team and walked off, "Never mind just, stay out if my way."

As he walked Shio fallowed. "I was alone for so long. I did have anybody." Soma seemed to stop by her words, "so now um, so now. So now I'm happy that I found you Soma! I'm happy that I found you all!" Shio scratched her head.."So now um, so now um."

Soma walked off as Kota tried to caught up to him. "Hey get back here! Soma! What's his problem anyway?"

"Leave it alone Kota."

"Wait, do you know something we don't?"

"I said leave it alone."

"Come on Lance spill it."

"Drop it Kota that's an order!"

"No way you know why, Whoa!"

Lance raised his god arc and pointed the blade at Kota ceasing him to fall, "It's Soma's problem and if he doesn't want us to help then leave it at that."

"What's gotten into you, your acting like him!"

"Maybe, and until other wise don't bring this up ever again, or so help me I'll make Tsubaki's punishments look like child's play." Lance lowered his weapon and walked off. "You can't help people like us Kota, none of you can."

That night Lance was reading a book computer systems to get an idea for his next project when there was a knock on the door, "It's open!"

"Hey."

"Hello Soma what's up?"

The hooded gods eater shifted unnaturally as he entered the room, "You once said that, never mind."

"Hey don't be like that here I my experience ice cream helps." Lance opened his fridge and took out two containers and a pair of spoons, "I'm guessing your a mixed berry kind of guy." Soma stopped frowning as Lance handed him the ice cream, "Me I'm a mint chocolate chip guy myself."

"Thanks."

"Your not the only one Soma, I too was made a weapon." Lance took a bite then sighed. "Eighteen years ago some scientist thought It'd be a good idea to make a super human to combat the aragami, they artificially impregnated my mother to give birth to me. After a year they altered of body and changed my DNA." Soma shook his head, "That's not worse part, they took parts out of me and replaced my heart, right lung and a bone in my lower right leg."

"Damn."

"Nothing about me is normal Soma, like you I was made to fight. never give a choice." the two sat in silence eating ice cream for a few minutes till Lance spoke again. "They say some people are lucky to become gods eaters, are we lucky or cursed?"

"A least you didn't kill you mother."

"No, you can't keep beating yourself up over that she made her choice. Her and Johann." Lance stared at his ice cream then lowered his spoon, "Besides my mother is died because of me too."

"Why are you telling this?"

"Because I know what it's like to be a monster Soma you're not the only one. We're friends aren't we?" Soma just grunted. "Friends are those that walk in when the rest of the world walks out. Friends are those that can jab each other and push the other to become better, I'm not saying I'll go dancing with you I'm saying I've got your back if you've got mine."

After the two finished they're ice cream Lance took the containers and put them in the sink, they stared at each other for a minute till Lance offered a hand shake, Soma took his hand and shook it firmly. Soma turned away with the smallest hint of a smile, "Hey partner." Soma turned and caught another container of ice cream, "For the road, if you ever want more just say the word and I'll make some. Our secret okay."

The door to Lance's room closed leaving both gods eaters feeling somewhat better to share the wight they both have been carrying for they're whole life's.

I'd like to give a shout out to DarkPrincessKira for helping me contiue this story ever though My game broke. Thanks DPK

Read & Review. Seriously review this thing is 19 chapters long and I've only got three review and two of them are complaints the start the next 5Ds story.

Anyway Peace Out.


	20. New dress, new orders

Chapter .20

The next day the five members of the first unit returned to Paylor"s lab, "Sorry to summon you like this, there's an issue you see. And there's nothing I can do about it." The doctor looked around trying to find the right words, "Would you mind, dressing Shio?"

"Huh? Dress her did you say?" asked Sakuya.

"I've tried so many different approaches and they ended in failure."

"Stiff and scratchy! No, no!" whined Shio.

"That's why she refuses. And so I thought I should ask for help from a woman."

Soma sighed angrily, "So why'd you summon me? I'm leaving."

"I don't see how I can be of any use ether. Bugarally was just getting really good I'll left it to you guys."

After Kota left Sakuya sighed, "I can't believe how callous those boys are."

"I'm still here, I can help." said Lance waving his hand.

"How can you help?"

"I know something about fashion."

Alisa turned to him "I find that very ominous."

"Come on Alisa. I'm not Kota give me some credit."

"All right let me see if I can get her to put them on." Sakuya moved to a room away for everyone, "Shio! Come over here."

"What is it?"

"Doctor we're going to use that back room okay. Alisa help me out please."

"Very well."

The three girl left leaving Lance alone with the doctor. "I must say I find Shio's genetic make up extremely interesting."

"You mean her adaptability to survive?"

"That and her diversity will go a long way towards creating a future beyond our imagination."

"Your talking about killing her aren't you."

"No, no I didn't say that."

"Bullshit! That's all she is to you isn't it a test dump to farther your own sick plans."

"Your very protective of life aren't you?"

"Yes because scientists only think of life as something that needs to be cut up and looked at, all of them do."

Paylor looked at Lance in wonderment, "What gave you this view on life?"

"I've been around they're kind from my earliest memory to being eight years old, that's all I'm willing to share right now." The door broke open with Alisa and Sakuya walking out coughing. "What happened?"

"Shio she..."

"Destroyed the wall and fled outside."

"Just as I say, beyond our imagination."

Lance let out a loud groan and reach for his phone, "Kota, the show can wait get Soma and meet me in storage we got a job to do."

Back in the tranquil temple Lance and his team split up to find the run away aragami girl. In the search Lance and Kota met back up and found a sariel fling about.

Lance throw a flash grenade to blind it then the both of them fired at it's head. After they we're out of ammo Kota reloaded while Lance kicked off a nearby wall to launch himself up bite on the side of it's body with his god arc to weigh it down, crashing down to earth Lance backed off to continue shooting with his partner.

After the fight Lance saw Soma and Shio walking out of the temple. Kota tried to get there attention but Lance stopped him saying "They need some time."

Everyone was in the lab waiting till Lance entered with a box full of seemingly random things. "Okay chimera spark fur, simian great tail, king armor plus, goddess feather, and the knt needle. That's everything doc."

"Thank you Lance now can you hand those off to Licca for me."

An hour later the new type returned with a bag full of clothes and handed them to Shio. A few minutes later Shio came out with wearing a white dress with a ribbon on the back.

Oh, my I can't believe it, she's so cute!" cheered Alisa.

"She looks like a typical little girl doesn't she?" asked Sakuya.

Lance brought his hand to his mouth in a thinking manner, "Apart from her hair and body being a light pale yeah." Shio begins to giggle.

"Hey pretty cute! Don't you think so Soma?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow, I didn't expect that kind of reaction."

"You know what, I feel good." Shio put her hands together and started to sing a sweet tune. "Do you know this? It's called a song."

Lance clapped for her, "That was beautiful Shio."

"What's that? Was it a good job?"

"Absolutely Shio you have a very beautiful voice."

The giggle at the complement, "You don't say, I did a good job huh? That makes me feel good."

"Still where did you learn that song?" asked Sakuya.

"Soma and I heard it together."

Kota stepped back, "What the?"

"Well! my, my."

Alisa ran her hand through her hair with a big grin, "Well now, is that right."

"Beats me."

Soma turned away giving Kota an opening, "Hey! When did you two get all chummy?"

"Kota your gonna get punched in the face if you don't stop, just a warning." said Lance. Soma muttered something while everyone else pointed fun at him.

Two day's later Lance was once again called to meet with the director. "Well hello there. I've been away for awhile but I heard many reports of your achievements while I was traveling through Europe on business. I can see your living up to my expectations as director of the far east branch, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sir." Lance nodded, "That's right, trust me and give the intell you don't want anyone else to have. So I can bury you with it." he thought.

"Now then, since I'm pressed for time let's jump into the main topic."

I'm guessing it's about the special missions you told me about."

The director grinned, "You are a smart one. Yes the missions are varied in nature but they all share a single rule. All special missions will be performed under my direct supervision, needless to say that also applies to the materials you obtain while on duty."

"So anything I get goes to you?"

"Please keep in mind that all special missions are of the highest confidentiality and do to that nature most will be performed not as a team but on your own."

"Solo missions huh, all right I'm game wants the pay out."

"In return I shall provide you with the monetary equivalent of the rare items you bring back."

"Items to make equipment no one else can get."

"I know that you're capable of accomplishing difficult tasks even if you're on your own. Just keep in mind that that's how I assessed you." The director looked at his paintings then back to Lance, "Each special mission I order is a further mark of my trust."

"So the more I kill brings me closer to killing you." thought Lance.

"The previous leader Lindow, he also served me well. Losing such an able man was a devastating blow to me."

"Bullshit! You killed him and used Alisa to do it. You may have everyone else fooled but not me." Lance steadied his hands, it was the only thing keeping him from straggling him here and now.

"But here you are, someone with the talent to surpass even him. I'm counting on you, give it your best effort!" Lance nodded and left.

Out in the hall Lance closed the door and saw Soma waiting for him, "So he summoned you too."

"Yeah."

"I got just one thing to say to you, don't get too involved with that guy."

Soma got off the wall and walked with Lance to the lift, "I know, and he's going to pay for what he did to Alisa, Lindow, and you."

The hooded one looked to the leader in confusion, "What?"

"Lindows death was an inside job and he used Alisa to do it."

"How?"

The elevator opened to the veterans section, "Soma let's go to my room, there's a lot I need to fill you in."

Read & review.

Peace.


	21. Ouroboros slayer, Ogretail rider

This chapteris the whole reason I wanted to write this. hope you like. ()_+

Chapter .21

Armed with his goddess god arc Lance walked through the wailing plains alone, his first special mission was to hunt an ouroboros. Scanning the plain the solo gods eater readied himself for the fight of his life.

"You know who you are. You know you're enemy's too." Lance took a deep breath a let it out slowly.

"Those who created your life's outcome. The outcome in which everyone abandoned you."Jumping form the cliff he took cover and paced around the tornado in the middle of the field.

"No one knows you. Because the original is dead now; a simple lost soul to be forgotten in mere seconds." Lance found the beast, it was huge by no stretch of the word, it's many eyes felt like it was staring into your soul.

"You are now officially the one in charge." lifting his god arc Lance aimed at the head, "Time to prove it." firing his holy bombs Lance was hitting the aragami in the only known place that gun can hurt it. The ouroboros started running towards it's attacker, Lance switched to sword mode and charged underneath it cutting at it's legs. The giant shot it's tentacles into the ground which sprouted up in several places around it, one of them nearly got Lance he dodged the spike and used his god arc to bite off the end of it. All the tentacles retacted and formed back into hand accept the beast was now missing a finger.

Going burst mode Lance felt more powerful then ever before, ever since he touched Shio Lance could faintly scene life energy of people and aragami, this was also the first time he's gone burst mode since then and the power was like being possessed, "AAGH! Death to all who appose me!" the madman slashed at the giants leg cutting through it till the monster fell. Drunk on power Lance started to climb the side of the ouroboros stabbing his god arc to help him keep from falling. The ouroboros got back up and started walking around again, Lance reached it's back and felt moss growing on it. Grabbing a hand full of moss Lance stabbed his weapon into it's back, the giant started shaking to throw him off but Lance's hold was too tight and he just kept stabbing. The aragami jumped as the new type pulled out his god arc, just as they stared to fall Lance jumped forward and land on it's head as it landed as well. The beast swung it's head to get him off, Lance grabbed a handful of moss again to hang off the side of it head, looking where he was Lance was now face to face with the ouroboros. With a sick grin on his face Lance swung his god arc slashing at it's eye's, the ouroboros raised it's head back to roar in pain fling Lance back on, the boy slashed and stabbed the top of it's head and as his burst mode ran out he devoured a good chuck of it's head to recharge with just as mush power as before. Now with a hole in it's head Lance switched to his gun and fired his holy bombs down the hole blowing it's brains out making the hole bigger. Lance hopped into the crater and slashed at the back of it's face cutting out all of it's eye's, the ouroboros fell to the ground with a shock-wave knocking down nearby rubble.

Lance climbed out of the beast and ripped out it's core while he was at it, the burst mode wore off and felt his body go numb, the world was spinning around him and he couldn't take a step without nearly falling. Lance fell to his knees and stared at the ground trying to focus on it but just made his head hurt, he dropped his god arc and passed out letting the darkness take him.

Opening his eyes slowly Lance saw the ground below him was moving and swaying it felt like something was carrying him, Lance looked up and he was going through a forest, no damage seen no sighs of battle it looked undisturbed by time. Lance moved his hand to his midsection and something block him, something fury. Lance turned to look and for the first time didn't what to do. he was in the jaws of and ogretail, it was carrying him somewhere to eat him later was Lance's first thought but aragami never save meals they always eat what they find. Another ogretail nearby was carrying his god arc in it's mouth as well, with no plan in mind Lance could only play it out and see what happens next. After want seemed like an hour Lance was brought to a small clearing in the forest the ogretails dropped the gods eater and his weapon, Lance shot up to grab his god arc but an ogretail roared at him to back off, surrounded by the beasts the boy being pushed back to an ogretail lying on the ground. The aragami was hurt bad the side of it's body was gone and it was bleeding wildly, the wounded ogretail painful raised it's body and slowly turned to the gods eater. Lance wasn't sure what was going to happen till all the other ogretails got up and ran away then a split second later a kongou rolled out of the woods, Lance dodged rolled out of the way and charged to get his god arc as he was about to leave he heard a sound, it was the orgetail crying for help, the kongou seared off all the others and was going to devour this wounded aragami.

Without thinking Lance throw his god arc lounging it into it's back and pulled it away from the orgetail, "You hungry DK? Well your just going to have to work for you're meal." Lance fired two spark bombs before rolling out of the way of the kongou, he shot off two more bombs breaking off the pipes on it's back. The kongou stood on it's hind legs and punched at Lance, yet the gods eater raised his shield to block. Reeling form the failed attack the kongou fell back as Lance slashed at the beasts belly, the boy switched to his gun mode and ran it into the beast and unloaded all of his spark bombs at it's insides. The kongou fell to the ground to have it's core ripped out as well.

Lance turned to the injured ogretail and walked toward it, "Come on, let's get you fixed up." Lance helped the ogretail to it's feet and walked to the kongou body, as it ate the wounded aragami's body started to heal, the bleeding stopped and it's side was repairing it's self. Lance left the ogretail now that it could stand on it's own. walking in the woods he found a large tree with a big pool of water around it, at it's base was a light. Lance waited through the three foot pool to check out the light, it was an aragami core but twice as big as any of the others his seen. To the sides of him the new type saw water rising up and forming the shape of an ogretail.

"So that's how aragami are born." thought lance, the baby ogretail growled at Lance but showed no sighs of aggression, Lance turned back to the core and reached out to grab it. Touching the core Lance's eyes saw uncountable images of pain and death, he watched the murder of ogretails, countless slaughtered, he even saw the one's he's killed and they're pain. Lance stepped back and fell to his knees again, with the water to his chest Lance started to cry, cry for the ogretails, cry for the pain he's inflicted on them all, Lance believed that all life had value but he was stealing theirs. The baby ogretail stood in front on Lance and licked his check, "I'm sorry." he muttered. the aragami roared and a minute later all the other ogretails returned, Lance stood up watching as they watched him get out of the water. the ogretail he helped now stood in front of him just staring at Lance. The new type pulled his right arm out of his jacket, his arm was a pale white the same color as Shio, panicked Lance turned back to the water and saw his face and hair was now a pale white too. Lance stared at his arm almost willing it to go away and as if on command it did, his face was back to normal and his hair was back to it's dark brown. Lance reached out and petted the ogretail and patted it's nose, the beast had no objection to this and raised it's head so Lance could scratch it's chin.

"Lance! Lance you there?"

The boy stopped petting the aragami to answer, "I'm here Sakuya, what's up?"

"Where are you? We're fighting a vajra in the wailing plains and we need you."

"Hang tight I'll be there." Lance hung up and the ogretail brushed against him, "You know the way?"

Meanwhile in the plains Sayuka, Kota, Soma, and Alisa were almost at wits end.

"Stubborn beast." said Sakuya reloading her gun.

"Where's Lance we need him." said Kota doing like wise.

Alisa's armlet started to beep, "He's coming, wait this isn't right."

"What's wrong?"

"It Lance's signal but, it also says that there's an aragami right on top of him."

The vajra roared at the group and was about to charge when a string of spikes hit it's side. everyone looked and couldn't believe it, it was Lance.

Riding an ogretail.

"Yeah! You want some more." Lance fired a burst of three spikes at the vajra as his mount sidestepped orbs of thunder being launched at them. The vajra created a barrier of electricity focusing them back, as it faded Lance's god arc switched to predator mode then he and the ogretail took a bite out if it's left front leg. The vajra tried to run but fell in pain, it slowly stood up but couldn't put any weight on it's front leg.

"WE FIGHT AS ONE!" yelled Lance as he and his ogretail went burst mode, Lance leaned forward as the ogretail started to shoot spikes of it's own from it's tail. When it stopped Lance shot off his fire rain bullets and they all landed on it's back, the vajra roared one last time before it's two enemy's shot more spikes to finish it. The ogretail stepped closer to the vajra and Lance had his god arc go predator mode again.

"Okay just let me get the core then you can have the rest." Lance climbed off his mount and took his prizes, "Okay all yours."

"Lance?"

The boy turned to see all of his team was here, "Hey team, your not going to believe it."

"I don't believe it now." said Sakuya.

Read & Reveiw

Peace ()_+


	22. Everything's coming together

Chapter .22

In the wailing plains the first unit found shelter from the rain under some ruins, "Okay ask away." said Lance yet no one spoke up. "What nothing? Okay I'll tell you the story." An hour later Lance explained his ouroboros hunt, the ogretail nest, and his suspicion about they're director, "So in a nutshell I'm to be the guy's next errand boy to get god knows what he needs."

"Why did you help ogretail instead of you know kill it." asked Kota.

"Because aragami are now monsters Kota, they're animals that live together and support one another as I found out."

"But why didn't they try to eat you?"

"Again I'm not really sure but I think it has to with when I touched that core and saw all that death."

Sakuya nodded after absorbing this new information, "Why would the director want an ouroboros cares?"

Kota looked at everyone as they all were in deep thought, "Huh, I'm I missing something."

"I've only given a little bit to Alisa and Sakuya, and Soma is the only one I told in detail."

"Hey why do they get to know and not me, come Lance."

"Because you might say the wrong thing to the wrong person and this whole thing with blow up."

"I think you should let him in on this Lance, let all of us in."

Lance looked to Sakuya and sighed, he got up and turned to Kota, "Listen, I'm going to tell you something Kota and you are to never tell anyone outside the five of us."

"Okay."

Lance grabbed the boys shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I'm serious, you tell anyone and we're done."

"Okay!"

Lance released Kota and stepped back, "It started when Alisa came here, may I?" Lance turned to Alisa for permission and she simply nodded, "When she was in sick bay I touched her hand and we resonated, her parents were killed by a black vajra called a dyaus pita and when Johnna learned of this he make Alisa a new type to kill Lindow because he was getting to close to whatever he was doing. He even got the doctor who brainwashed Alisa to come here."

"But didn't he die?"

"I called some friends in the Russia branch and there was no report of an aragami attack on a transport chopper around that time. Something big is happening Kota something very bad, and I need to find out what it is fast."

"And what are your plans for you're friend over there?" asked Alisa.

Lance put his thumb and ring finger in his mouth and blew a load whistling sound, the ogretail heard the sound and came back to him under the shelter, "This is more proof that humans and aragami can live in peace together." Lance patted the beast, "Coma on. Pet him."

"Wait what?" asked Kota.

"He won't hurt you, pet Takaya."

Sakuya wore an odd look, "You named it."

"Him, and no I didn't I learned his name after we connected."

"Connected?"

Lance held out his god arc and a black vine grew out of it, the a white vine grew out of the orgetails side. The two vines became intaggled and connected to Lance's armlet, "Like this I can feel his heart beat, feel his emotions, and sometimes hear his thoughts when he wants to speak to me." Everyone looked at Lance with a bit of worry, "Pet him Kota he's soft."

"No thanks."

"Wimp. Sakuya, Soma you willing to try?" Both the veterans shook they're heads, "Come Alisa he won't hurt you I promise, have I ever put you in harms way?"

The girl slowly stepped closer and held out her hand, Alisa ran her fingers down the ogretails nose then moved her hand to the side of it's head, "He seems very gentle."

"Scratch his chin he likes that." Alisa did so and started to enjoy petting the aragami. Kota stepped up and started to pet Lance's mount, even Soma and Sakuya joined as well. When everyone had enough they backed away as it begin rubbing it's head against it's riders body, "See? Now was that so bad?"

"So what are you going to do with him?" asked Sakuya.

"Let him go. If I need Takaya again I can just whistle for him." the vines disconnected from Lance's armlet and retracted, the ogretail turned back and ran away, "Let's head back, we've got work to report." everyone agreed and fallowed the leader through the rain and back to base.

Two day's later Tsubaki called the first unit the lobby for a mission briefing, "We've confirmed a signal from today's target, apparently it's coming the previous leader's armlet."

"Finally." thought Lance tightening his fists.

"Right now we're investigating. But most likely it will be your opponent in battle." Tsubaki took a breath and Lance knew what she was about to say would be long winded, "It may turn out to be a grueling fight but after evaluating our current capacity. We have concluded that there's a chance of beating this opponent." she looked over team, Sakuya the longest, "Don't get swayed by thoughts of vengeance, make sure you advance with caution understood?"

"Leave it to me, that beast is going down. Hard."

"Lindow, finally, finally." Sakuya and Alisa looked to each other and nodded.

"Let's go team." said Lance taking the lead. In the storage room Lance change his god arcsword back to the fire katana the gun to the bugle, and kept the butterfly shield.

In the tranquil temple Lance ordered everyone to go look for the vajra while hunted for the the new one on his own, everyone disagreed but let him go anyway, wondering in the snow Lance crept around a corner and found the vajra, but it wasn't the one he wanted. The vajra was eating snow till several fire bullets rained on it's back, the beast turned around and got it's face blasted with a fire bomb. The smoke fade and the vajra didn't see who attacked it then felt something bite it's hind leg, it turned and saw nothing again and was hit with another fire bomb to the back. The vajra roared in anger and created a barrier of thunder to warn off it's attacker, when it faded nothing happened so the Vajra went back to eating to see a flash grenade explode in it's face. Lance came out of hiding and slashed the vajra's face with his sword, with a few good swings in burst mode Lance brought down the beast in record time.

meanwhile the others searched for the beast till a hailstorm of ice was flailed at them, the new type vajra, the prithvi mata. Everyone fired different types fire bullets as they we're it's only know weakness, Sakuya had to keep telling Kota to step back as he kept drifting closer to the aragami and Alisa was shooting the other two to keep them healthy. The battle was going fine, no one was getting hurt too badly till the monster made a blizzard around it's body, none of them could see what to hit till it wore off. After the blizzard subsided everyone started shooting again till they were out of ammo and had to run, the aragami chased after them till for seemingly no reason it fell down. They looked back to see Lance was on it, he ran his katana through it's back and fired several mini fire shots at the top of it's head till he was out of shots and pulled his blade out. With all the damage it's taken form the others and the damage Lance just gave it the beast didn't get up, "honestly people do I have to do everything." Lance joked as his weapon changed to predator mode.

Everyone gathered around as Lance devoured the new vajra's core, "Is it there?" asked Kota

"Damn it, no go."

"These days the research unit is so irresponsible!"

"HA, you can say that again Alisa."

"Hey maybe it ran off before we got here."

"That way be the case Kota, but still it can't." Lance was cut off by a loud roar, "Have gotten too far." everyone ran to the noise. stopping at a cliff the team looked up and saw the black varja, the dyaus pita. The beast just stared at them, Lance stepped forword pointing his index and middle fingers at his eyes then to the beast, "I'm watching you, your days are numbered. Single digits numbered."

The beast turned away and walked off, "I guess this means we're gonna have to kill it." said Sakuya.

Lance turned to everyone and shot them a grin he only got while on the hunt, "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	23. Become what you kill

Chapter .23

moving through the ruined city Lance, Brendan, Tatsumi, and Shun were on the hunt for a red fallen borg camlann. Wearing his green sniper outfit Lance would've felt like the big shot everyone thought he was if it wasn't for the mild headache he was having.

"Yo Lance you don't look good." asked Brendan.

"I'm fine just a little headache, nothing too bad."

"Can we hurry this up so I can get back to Hibari." whined Tatsumi.

"Did you ever read that book she's just not that into you right?"

"She's just playing hard to got."

Lance shook his head and grinned, "Whatever helps dude, anyway let's hurry before anything goes wrong."

The borg camlann stepped into the open and wondered about till a flash of light blinded it, coming from all four sides the gods eaters slashed at the aragami's legs tripping it down. The team went predator mode and bite off it's legs to immobilize it, Everyone went burst mode and cut through they're prey. Lance however backed off holding his head with his right hand, his headache had worsened, it felt like something inside his head wanted out fast.

By the time he regained his senses the battle was over, "That was fast, good plan Lance. Lance?" asked Tatsumi

"I, I feel."

"Lance?" they all asked.

The new type's skin and hair color turned pale white he removed his hand and opened his eyes that were now red with black pupils. The others heard a loud noise and got out of a rolling kongou, Lance stood his ground and punched his fist through it's face stopping it completely. Lance retraced is arm and pulled out it's core, "Hungry" Lance whispered. The others watched in disbelief as Lance eat the core, half way through he dropped the core and his god arc then grabbed his head and released a blood chilling scream to the sky then fell unconsciousness.

Returning to the den the team brought Lance to sick bay and called for Paylor, "And then he just passed out and we took him here to you." explained Shun.

Paylor nodded then watched Lance for a few seconds, "Thank you all, I'll see what I can do. Can you all bring him it my lab please." a few minutes later Lance laid on a bed with several machines hovering over him, Paylor took out a needle out of a desk drawer and tried to draw some of Lance's blood but the needle snapped without even piercing his skin. The doctor grabbed another needle this time made from a borg camlann tail and this time drew out Lance's blood. Paylor took the blood to his computer to scan the blood, Why has Lance's body turned white, Paylor's scans finished and the finds were astounding. Lance's blood sample turned orange, the screens showed the blood cells and oracle cells were fusing and killing the bias factor with tiny bits of what looks like metal flowing with his cells, Lance was becoming a full aragami.

Paylor looked over the new type's medical records, Lance came in only for check ups but never for injures. Paylor stopped when he read Lance's codename, every gods eater had a codename but they would just use their own name yet Lance's codename was in the system for ten years.

"Kratos?" the doctor switched over to hack into the gods eater HQ and found the black project mainframe the home of all dark secrets. Paylor searched through the files looking for one that had anything to do with Lance and found a file labeled 'The demi-god project'. As he read the file it seemed to relate to other past black project, "Black light, origin, and lazarus."

"What's wrong?" asked Shio.

"Lance is in trouble, the oracle cells inside him are taking over." Paylor continued to work as Shio looked at the boy, she put her finger on his forehead and generated a warm light causing Lance to stop string in his sleep. His colors changed back to normal. The doctor scanned Lance and saw everything inside him was changing back as well.

The door slide open and the rest of the first unit enter with Alisa and Soma at the head, "What happened?" asked the girl. The doctor closed the files and showed everyone the screen with Lance vitals and blood flow showing them that Lance was becoming an aragami.

"Can't you do something!" asked Kota speaking what the others were thinking.

"Shio's touch has somehow repaired Lance but just to be safe I'll have to make a new type of bias factor to keep him human, but even I don't know if it will work."

"I told Lance's aragami to calm down, I did a good job!"

Everyone talked to Shio about how she helped their leader except for Alisa. The girl sat beside Lance watching him sleep, she looked at her hand and held Lance's, "Come on, come on." on the girls wish their armlets glowed and the two resonated.

Alisa woke up tide to a table with faceless doctors surrounding her, "What we are doing is immoral." one of them said.

"We have no other choice it's for the good of mankind."

"But it's still a baby"

"It's not a baby it's a weapon! And the last hope we have."

Alisa was in a panic as the doctor were getting ready to cut her open, "Stop it! Help! Someone help!" yet her pleads fell on deaf ears. Alisa shut her eyes and waited for what was to come till she heard screaming and snapping, she felt a knife in her hand and used it to cut the straps holding her down. Alisa got off the table and saw all the doctors were dead, looking at the bodies she saw what looked like Lance kneeling down beside one of them with his back to her.

The person turned and revealed to be Lance but his eyes were red, his body turned white as he got up to face her, there was blood pouring from his mouth and the doctor ling beside his feet had his insides ripped out.

"Lance?" Alisa stepped back filled with fear, Lance held a organ in his hand and took a bite out of it and tossed it aside then charged at her, Alisa didn't move and in a blink of an eye there was now two Lance.

The white skinned Lance put his fist through the normal Lance's chest Alisa saw the blood and hand coming out of his back, The real Lance grabbed the fakers arm and twisted it and broke it off the doppelgangers body then pulled it out if his, "Get out." Lance swung the severed arm and decapitated the impostor.

The boy kneeled down covering the hole in his chest with his hands, "Lance! Hang on please don't die!" Alisa kneeled beside him but could do nothing to help.

"I'll be fine, it's my dream after all. Speaking of dreams what are you doing here."

Alisa tried to lighten the mood, "What? you don't normally dream about me?"

The boy grinned, "When I'm not having nightmares about my past."

"What does this place have to do with you're past."

Lance dropped his gaze, "I'll tell you when I'm stronger. Let's get out of here."

Lance woke up and rose from where he laid, "Lance! Thank God you're a wake!" said Sakuya.

"Ah, your awake now good. Why don't you get some rest in your room for now."

"I'll do that doc." Lance slowly got up and left the room waving good bye to everyone.

"So what happens now?" asked Kota.

"The oracle cells in Lance are getting stronger, it happens sometimes so I just have to change the bias factor amount in his armlet. None of you have to worry Lance will be fine." everyone just looked at the doctor then to each other and one by one left the lab, Paylor went back to reading the files on the projects that had anything to do with Lance's past, "The aragami inside him has gotten stronger. Lance, will you be humanity's salvation or downfall."

Read & Review

Peace


	24. Open scars

Chapter .24

This chapter is going to be long. You've been warned.

Hours later Lance awake in his room, he sat up and rubbed the side of his head, "Hey he's awake."

The boy found his whole team sitting around in his room, "What? Why are you all here?"

"We're here to make sure you're okay man."

"I'm fine. And don't call me man, it's Lance."

"You're not fine! you would've turned into an aragami if it wasn't for Shio. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Sakuya if I'm hiding something it's for a good reason. Now can you all please leave I want to be alone."

"No sir that's the last thing you need."

"I said get out! And never call me sir, it's Lance."

Sakuya stepped closer to the leader to stare him down, "Is that an order?"

"If it has to be." Lance met her gaze and Sakuya felt a chill, Lance's eyes hazel eyes were filled with anger and hate it was like staring a vajra in the face.

"Fine, come on everyone." the group left the room with Lance watching them all. Outside in the hall the veterans returned to their rooms while the rookies entered the elevator.

Sometime later Alisa was in her room reading some of her fashion books when she heard the sound of a guitar, the play sounded sad as she looked around for the source.

I awoke, Only to find my lungs empty  
And through the night  
So it seems I'm not breathing  
And now my dreams are nothing like they were meant to be  
And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down

Alisa stepped out of her doorway and fallowed the sound to Lance's old room, she knew the door would be lock but tried to open it anyway the door opened and the room looked almost the same as last time she was here, on the couch was Lance was playing the guitar wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and nothing on his feet.

And I'm afraid  
To sleep because of what haunts me  
Such as living with the uncertainty  
That I'll never find the words to say  
Which would completely explain  
Just how I'm breaking down

Lance didn't seem the notice her standing in the doorway and continued to sing.

Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead  
But now it's like the night is taking sides  
With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind  
Could it be this misery will suffice?

I've become  
A simple souvenir of someone's kill  
And like the sea  
I'm constantly changing from calm to ill  
Madness fills my heart and soul as if the great divide could swallow me whole  
oh, how I'm breaking down  
oooohhh my life

Lance play the solo with accuracy not missing a note, Alisa just stood there watching and listening.

Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
Could it be this misery will suffice?

The boy put the insterment down and turned to look are at Alisa, "Well. You gonna come in or just stand there?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't return the key, I come here when I want to be alone. Come in if you want." the girl entered the room closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile the other members of the first unit returned to Paylor's lab, "Hello again. How can I help you all today?"

"We want you to tell us what you know about Lance's past." said Sakuya.

"He never talks about it and we're worried about him." said Kota.

Back in Lance's room, "I don't want to talk about it Alisa."

"But your hiding something and I want to help. You helped me why can't I return the favor?"

Lance got up and took a few steps away, "Because you can't help me. Not with this."

"I can try." Lance turned to Alisa as she took a seat near where he was before, "Please. Let me in."

Back in the lab, "Very well. Just remember that after this none of you will see Lance as the same ever again." nobody moved or spoke, "Around sixty years ago there as an experiment called black light, it was to make humans stronger. At the cost of a whole town and a lot of people's lives they gifted a woman with eternal youth."

Back in Lance's room, "Her name was Alma. My mother."

Alisa looked confused, "You mother? 60 years?"

"For thirty years she never aged twenty five. And then aragami came."

Back at the lab, "Project origin was born, they drugged the woman into a coma artificially impregnated and four children."

"One of them was Lance?" asked Kota.

"The last one was, the first was a girl and she showed sighs of increased ability."

"What happened?"

Back in Lance's room, "She died after eight mouths, they tried again and another girl was born. But she died around the same time, same happened to the third."

"And the fourth?"

"Was me Alisa. I was the only boy and I lived for a year."

Back in the lab, "A year! But he's eighteen."

"Yes Kota, see because he was so unnatural he organs we're starting to fail."

"What did they do to him?"

"They started project lazarus. They had to reconstruct him using parts of the girl born before him."

Back in Lance's room, "My sisters were used to rebuild me. And they changed my DNA. Can you see, nothing about me is real. My heart, a lung, and a bone in my left leg was taken from them and that's just what they took out as a whole"

"What?" Lance grabbed a knife out of a drawer and started cutting at his right arm, "Lance!" Turning his back to her he looked like he was cutting up his arm then drop the knife on the counter then something long and tan colored. Alisa was shocked and afraid that Lance just cut and peeled off his skin, Lance turned back to her and showed her that his right arm was metal, "Lance?" Alisa couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"Feel it."

"What!" Lance held his arm to her and touched, it was a little cold but it gave as she slightly squeezed it.

Back in the lab, "Lance's right arm is made of biometal."

"Bio wha?" asked Sakuya.

"The fixer of organic and synthetic what they couldn't use the build Lance normally they melted the girls and mixed with bits of a metal called elerium. A rare and powerful metal found in an asteroid that crashed on earth forty years ago."

"What? so they used a materiel they knew so little about to mak-" Sakuya stopped her self from referring to her leader as an it.

"It's a bad habit for mankind to want the uses it's new toys right away."

Back in the lab, "They treated me like a I was a thing and not a human." Lance chucked lightly, "Humanity, that's a funny word. Soma's half aragami and he's more human then I'll ever be."

Alisa stood up still staring at his arm, "Lance."

"It's useless. I'll never be anything more then a project, a weapon, A FUCKING TOY!" the new type throw his water bottle across room, it exploded on impact. Alisa sat back down in case he grew more hostile, "When I was eight they were talking about killing and cloning me."

"What!"

"The god arc were just being finsh but you know why they can't let anyone use them."

"They have to be a DNA." Alisa quickly relived what he was getting at.

"They wanted and army to fight them, so every time a new god arc was made they'd just make a clone of me, change it's DNA and give it an armlet."

"What happened?"

"My mother woke up." Lance seemed to like his sadness was replaced with hate, With her new strength mom killed everyone in the labs and saved me. We ran to Canada to live and hide." Lance smiled for the first time today and Alisa calmed down, "She named me Lance because it meant god-like, guess she know I would be fated for this."

"What was she like?"

"My mom was beautiful, long brown hair that slightly turned red in the sun, the face of an angel with light green eyes. She showed me a lot of skills like how trace animals and how to read people." The smile faded back into a frown, "For six years I was happy, till they came."

Back in the lab, "A strike team was sent to find and kill them.

"What why?!" asked Sakuya.

"They were still escaped experiment and needed to be dealt with."

Back in Lance's room, "Mom hid me in a small room under the house, she said to wait there for five hours then come out and run, I waited in the dark with no light but a clock. It felt like I was in the for days, when I got out I looked outside and, and." Lance started to cry and Alisa was the first and only one to see it, "Her body was still warm, if I had gotten out there and hour sooner. she wrote a note in her own blood to me. Her will." Lance opened a dresser and popped out a back wall that took out a note a data disk, he gave them both to Alisa.

The girl opened the note and read what was written in dried blood.

Dear Lance,  
I write this to you as my dieing words. You are meant for big things and the protect this world, a world that would gladly kill it's own to live, the aragami are not the true monsters of this world. Humans are. Take what money we have and please go to Ireland, my home and live in the peace you should have. But if think this world is still worth saving this data disk will show you the way. Our name Firestar means that you can give hope to everyone around you and protect them in it's glow or destroy it all in a firey wraith. I will always be watching you, I so proud of you, Lance.  
My son.

Alisa put the note down as tears welled up in her eyes as well, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with this. I didn't have the money to go to Ireland so I traveled the world and worked to make the money. I did it all from savage to repair I did a lot of little jobs and met a lot of people. That's how I got a long contact list."

Back at the lab, "Lance's travel record says he's been to Germany, Egypt, Brazil, and Europe never there for more then three or four months. I can only guess at the list of people he's got to call on for anything."

"So he lost his mother, then traveled the world looking for something." said Soma.

"Before Lance came here he lived in Ireland for six months. The longest he's stayed in one place, why only he would know."

"I spent three years traveling the world looking for my mother's home, I found it and decide to live there. Till I watched the disk."

"What was on it."

"My creation." Lance's crying slowed down some, "I thought about killing myself but I knew mom wouldn't want that, it wasn't her chose to do it but she gave life and I have no right to end it." Alisa didn't know what to say so she could only wait, "It said that I was created to be the first new type gods eater and then I came to Japan. And the rest you know."

"Lance."

"Just. Just go, I want to be alone right now." Alisa got up, took the disk and head for the door, on the way she saw a scratch book and on impulse took it with her too. The girl left Lance's room and went to her's.

Read & Review.

Peace!


	25. pictures and memorys

Chapter .25

"Sakuya I need to see you." Alisa pounded on the door trying to get her attention.

"Alisa! please come in."

"Sakuya you need, oh sorry."

Stepping inside Alisa and saw Kota and Soma inside with them too, "It's okay, what's up."

"I spoke with Lance a little while ago and he told me about-"

"We know Alisa, Paylor told us too." said Soma.

"But you don't know everything." Alisa took out the data disk from her pocket and put it in the computer, "This was in his room." everyone huddled around Alisa as she opened files, "There. Project black light was to make humans stronger and live longer, it started in Italy and a whole town was destroyed and everyone into was killed."

"But Paylor said one woman survived."

"Yes Kota, and that woman was Lance's mother. Alma." Alisa one a photo of the woman, she had long brown hair, emerald eyes and had a gorgeous face she looked just like what Lance described

"Wow, she's very pretty."

"She was given eternal youth and never aged past twenty five for thirty years."

Sakuya nodded, "Then the aragami came and they started project origin."

Alisa closed the file and brought up the next one, "Origin was to use Alma to give birth to children stronger the any normal human being, Alma had a daughter and she showed sighs of enhanced ability but after eight months she died. They did this three times the first two was girls again and died after eight months, on the fourth try Lance was born and lived for a year till he was dieing too."

Kota raised his hand, "Why did they all die again?"

"Because Alma was impregnated artificially, they're weren't born with all the DNA need to grow and live." confirmed Sakuya.

"That's right, they saved Lance by ripping out parts of his sisters and replacing whatever they had to. Project lazarus" Alisa show the file and video of the operation. Everyone was sick but the fact that no one vomited was a miracle.

"And he thinks he's a monster." muttered Soma.

"What was left was melted down will a metal called elerium to make biometal for his right arm."

"What is biometal?"

"Here it is biometal, a mix of organic and synthetic it's stronger then steel and grows and reacts like a normal arm."

"What's that there? Cover skin?"

"They even made a skin to cover the biometal to look like normal it grows and mimics the biometal, it can be cut and bleed."

"Anywhere else they put the stuff?"

Alisa scrolled down and found the answer "The left side of he skull was decayed so they're cut it out and covered it in more biometal."

"Who could have done this?" gasped Sakuya.

"Let's find out, There! Armacham Technology Corporation, ATC for short and Gentek, a genetic engineering company."

"I heard of them, they funded the gods eater project five years after the aragami came. There was a lot rumors about them testing on anything dangerous and mostly illegal for supposedly the good of mankind. What's that last one labeled nanomachines?"

"You're not believe this one." Alisa opened and read the info, "Nanomachines or nanites for short, they're tiny machines that flow through the blood and repair damaged tissue, bone, organs and massage the muscles to releave tiredness and pain, in other words they heal all of Lance's injuries."

"Wait. That time Konon said she watched Lance die and when they got back there wasn't even a scratch on him." said Sakuya

"When he and I went on that mission on the carrier I saw the aragami cut into his chest with it's tail and when I checked there was blood but no wound."

"So ATC and Gentek rebuild Lance, changed his DNA, and injected little machines him to make him fight longer."

The girl in red closed the file and continued on the last on, "After the operation was a success they moved Lance and Alma to America, there they stayed for eight years, till project Sparta was to begin." everyone looked to Alisa for an explanation, "No one knows about it because it was never officially started, it was to kill Lance and clone him and create an army of mindless killing machines to fight the aragami."

"How did he get out?" asked Kota.

With all the information shown Alisa closed all the files and took out the disk, "Lance told me that Alma woke up from the coma they drugged her into and she killed everyone there with some mental powers like control or crush their minds."

"Wait a minute." Sakuya tried to put it together, "So not only could Lance's mother live forever she was also a psychic?"

"That would explain how he connected to that orgetail, maybe Lance has some psychic power in him."

"Still why would he hide this from us he seemed like there was never anything wrong?"

"There's an old saying Kota, sometimes it's the happiest that are the most troubled."

"By the way what's that under your arm?" Kota point to the sketch book Alisa held, she turned back to everyone and show them the first page. It was a drawing of Lance, he stood in the wailing plains with his left hand to his head and two fingers in a saluting motion, "That's really good I didn't know he could draw."

"He plays the guitar too."

"How did you know that?"

"I heard him playing from his old rookie room, he said he never gave back the key and goes there when he wants to be alone." Alisa turned the page and another picture of Lance this time with his first god arc jabbed in to the ground with his hand on top of the handle. The next page was of Lindow, he held his god arc in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Everyone felt a little hurt remembering they're old leader, the next page was of Lindow with Lance in his room, Lindow held a beer laughing while Lance held up his hand talking.

"That's Lindow." said Sakuya holding back tears. The next page was of Sakuya, she stood proudly in the ruined city with her god arc on her shoulder, the one after that Lance was limping toward a vajra hold is side and dragging his weapon, Sakuya behind some cover shot a green laser at the boy.

"He's really captured you Sakuya." said Kota patting her back. The next page was of Kota in the tranquil temple, it showed him rubbing his head to think while behind him Lance was in the air with an annoyed look as he was shooting at a prithvi mata, after that Kota was pointing at Konon and Gina walking by and Lance stood beside him with his eyes closed and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He captured you too Kota." the next one was Soma in the sunken grid watching the aragami roam, next he and Lance were surrounded by ogretails, zygotes and cocoon maidens, but nether looked sacred instead looked as if they knew they'd win.

"He's even got you in this thing Soma."

"I see."

"Wow didn't expect that." said Kota. True was that Lance was the only one Soma would even call a friend as he too knew the pain of be a weapon. Brushing off Kota Soma turned the page to picture of an orgetail and Lance patting it's nose,after that it was Lance riding it and charging after an ouroboros, then it was one that everyone seemed to agree was a little heart warming. In the wailing plains Lance and the orgetail took shelter from the rain in some building, the aragami laid down and curled up around Lance while the boy rested his head on it's side, the two looked content out of the rain.

"He's got a creative mind and a lot of heart, even though it has a lot of scars."

"Hey Alisa why aren't you in here?"

"It's fine Kota, wait!" the boy took the book from her and turned the page.

"Wow." the drawing was of Alisa and the most detailed, she looked out over the ocean running her hand through her hair. The one after was of Alisa shacking hands with Lance on the day they met, after that Lance held her on his back runing form the city with his god arc point at a prithvi mata to keep it back, after that Alisa was in the hospital, Lance stood beside her holding her as she rested her head on his chest.

"So you didn't want us to see this." assumed Sakuya. Turning the page it showed a downed chi-you with Lance and Alisa mirroring each others moves as the held out their god arc's in predator mode ready to bite, the next was ghor-ghoro with Lance's god arc in it's head being pulled back by the vine from Lance's armlet and Alisa slashing into it's exposed underside. The next drawing was Lance running to attack a borg camlann with Alisa giving cover fire, after that was one in the den Alisa was giving Lance a bunker shield to Lance, his eyes were on the gift while her eyes were on him.

"You gave him a shield?" asked Kota.

Alisa face blushed like crazy, "I wanted to give him something to thank him for helping me." the next picture was Lance holding Alisa's hand and dropping a control chip in it, both of them locked eyes.

"And he returned the favor." said Soma.

The next page was hard for Alisa to turn, to was the vajra she shot to save Lance she was drawn with a fearless look but she knew the wasn't what really happened, next was the two on the carrier looking out over the sea with Alisa waring Lance's battle blue jacket.

"What happened there?" asked Sakuya.

"Lance took me up on top of the carrier to watch the sunset over the water with him."

"And?"

"Nothing happened Kota!"

"Why so defective then?"

"I, I..."

"Alisa likes Lance! Alisa likes Lance!"

"You want me to break you? Because Lance..."

"What?"

"Lance showed me how to fight hand to hand as well as with a god arc." Alisa's gaze dropped back to the sketch book and turned the page, it was Alisa and Lance again but Alisa laid on her side bleeding and Lance held up both of their god arc's to block an attack for a white ouroboros, next was Lance holding his arm, it was black with spikes sticking out of the shoulder, Alisa stood in front of him with her hands on it.

"Lance wants to protect you Alisa."

"It's more then that. Look on the last page." on it the new types held each other in an embrace, they both looked at peace. The background was black out and written at the bottom was three words, "My only wish."

"Alisa?" muttered everyone. The girl in question closed the book and put it down on the table then turned to face the team.

"His only wish... Is me."

Sakuya patted her back to settle her, "And how do you feel about that? do you feel the same?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to him and then see what happens."

"Lance just had revealed his past to me and I not know if he'll be happy with everyone now knowing."

"She's right, he opened an old scar and we just made it bigger." said Soma.

Kota flailed his arm to get their attention, "But we can't do nothing."

"Alisa's might be the only one he listen too, besides right now he needs time to close the scars."

"You know a lot about this Soma why's that?"

Soma left the soon fallowed by Kota, Alisa said good bye to Sakuya and left as well. The girl walked the hall with one qeustion in mind, does she or does she not love Lance Firestar.


	26. Keep the wall up

Chapter .26

The fallowing morning Lance awake on his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes he noticed some tears attached to his hand, "Must have cried myself to sleep, guess I needed that." the boy got up and felt his body go numb again. He looked in his mirror and saw he changed back into his aragami form, Lance focused on trying to keep his human form. After a few minutes the color had returned but his eyes still remained red, "This is going to one of those days isn't it." Lance grabbed his sunglasses with reflective lenses and put them on along with his white scout coat and black slacks then was out the door. Stepping into the lobby the new type saw Kota and thought to say hello till Kota said it first.

"Yo Lance how you feeling?"

"Awesome as always Brota."

Kota watched Lance's movements and he showed nothing, did his past not bother him as everyone thought or was he just a really good actor. "So what's with the glasses?"

"You like them? Just thought I'd wear them." The alarm went off filling the room with it's noise.

"Is it another aragami attack?"

"It's because the aragami are changing that the armor wall can't keep up." announced Hibari.

"So if we get the cores from the new types of aragami we can keep them out easier."

"Then what are we waiting for we got stuff to smash!" Lance lead the charge grabbing Gina and Karel as he ran. On the forgotten carrier  
Gina, Karel, and Kota fallowed the new type as he spotted a fallen quadriga, "Gunners ready!" the three nodded, Lance pointed his fire katana at the beast and his team opened fire, Gina's lasers hit the monster's head while Karel and Kota were more focused on breaking the armor covering it's missile case.

Lance reached into his backpack and pulled out what appeared to be a lump of clay then rushed toward the quadriga, the beast opened it's chest armor and fired a missile at the gunners while Lance rolled under the attack and stuck the clay on the exposed missile case, "This is going to be great." he backed off from the aragami and ran back to the team.

"Lance what hap-"

"RUN!" he yelled diving behind some rubble everyone turned to the quadriga, the beast exploded into several pieces and with such focus that the others were blown back a good several feet.

Karel was the first back on his feet after the explosion, "What was that?" he asked Lance as he got up from the rubble.

"C4 baby! Mixed with quadriga missile parts and well, you all saw what happened."

"Where did you get C4?" asked Gina.

"I made it."

Where did you get the materials TO make it?"

"Friends."

"What friends?"

"Friends."

Gina stopped with questions as Lance wouldn't give the information, but then Kota spoke up, "That's great and all but what about the core we came to get?"

A few feet away form them the main body of the quadriga fell from the sky and crashed to the ground, "That answer your question?" Lance swung his god arc and devoured the core.

Later that day in the Tranquil Temple Gina, Karel, and Kota once again fallowed Lance for another hunt, this time a Gboro-Gboro and a Fallen Kongou. The former was easily sighted but the latter was no where to be found, "This thermal wear is hard to move in." whined Kota.

"Get uses to it because I'm not letting you die of hypothermia out here."

"Hypothe what?"

Lance facepalmed, "Are you slow on purpose, let's just finish up here, gurr."

"Huh, you okay Lance?"

"I'm fine. Just go on without me I need to do something first."

"Okay."

While everyone left to fight Lance stopped to hide, he noticed his skin was turning pale again and tried to will it away but this time he couldn't change back, acting fast Lance grabbed a shot from his pack and stuck it into his arm, after a minute his skin stopped turning white and changed back to normal, "This is bad." Lance jumped from his hiding spot and ran to aid his friends.

"Where's our leader?" said Karel reloading his god arc, the ghoro bared it's teeth while it rushed in to eat the gods eater. Fling into the fight Lance jumped over Karel and into the ghoro's jaws and slashed his way through the back of it's head.

Lance stomped on it's tail causing the aragami to cry out in pain, "Feed him people." everyone fired they're different types of bullets and every shot went down it's throat. Lance took out a cloth for his pocket and wiped the blood and saliva form his face, "That's one now we wait." the group hid behind a ruined watch tower and waited for the Kongou, they didn't wait long before the aragami came by to eat remains of they're last kill, "Open fire!" the four of them rose up from hiding and blasted at the kongou.

After a few hits the beast turned back and ran, "It's getting away." warned Gina.

"Not for long." Lance raised his fingers to his lips and blew a loud whistling sound, a moment later an ogretail came charging at them form behind, "Leave it be." Lance jumped up and landed on the ogretail's back and rode after his prey.

"Is he?"

"Yeah he's riding it." Karel and Gina looked to Kota in awe.

Meanwhile the kongou throw a punch but fell to the ground as Lance's mount sidestepped the attack then bit off the kongou's hand while Lance's god arc bit off the side of it's face to go burst mode, "I've fought worse things then you on the way to real problems." the new type shot needles at the beast as it struggled to run with one hand missing, when it fell the ogretail started biting it's legs while Lance stabbed it's back, "You hungry Takaya? Then let's eat" Lance devoured the core while his pet when on to eat the rest, Lance's head was pounding again like the first time he change, "So by going burst mode speeds up the transformation process, I need to keep that in mind."

"Hey Lance!" the leader looked over to see his team catch up to him, "You got it already?" asked Kota

"Yeah thanks to Takaya here."

"You named it?" asked the other two.

"No, he told me his name after we connected, I'll explain on the way home." Back at the den Lance and Kota waved good bye to Karel and Gina and then were greeted by Tatsumi and Brendan, "What's guys, you get the aragami problem taken care of?"

"Yeah, some people got hurt but thankfully no one died."

"Where was most of the damage?"

"In sector 26B I think."

Kota jumped in panic, "26B you sure?" the boy ran off to the elevator and disappeared as the doors closed.

"That's right, his family's in 26B."

"I'll check on him, thanks guys." Lance waved good bye to them and waited for the elevator to take him to the rookie section, entering Kota's room Lance couldn't help but notice how messy it was with bags a pawn bags of who knows what, "You okay bro, you left in big hurry."

"My family's okay, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them."

"Isn't that why you became a gods eater?"

"Yeah, I want to protect them, I want to protect everyone."

"Shot for the stars Kota that's what I say about it."

"Thanks Lance."

"Anytime Brota."

Read & Review.

PEACE!


	27. Birthday confessions

Chapter .27

A week had gone by since Lance's past was shown to the other members of the first unit, Alisa opened her eyes and rose from her bed still as tired as she was last night. For the past few days the girl took some time off to think about her feelings for Lance like Sakuya told her to do, it's true that the leader has always be there for her and he seemed to care for her deeply or at least that's what his drawings say. Yet Alisa didn't know how she felt about him, she liked him a lot but was it real or just white knight syndrome? The female dressed and was about to go out when she saw a paper and a box on her divider, she picked up the paper and opened it.

It readied, "Happy birthday Alisa everyone at the den will be throwing you a party at the square in the outer ghetto by Kota's house, please come at 2 or Kota's gonna cry that you never showed up -Sakuya." Alisa forgot her birthday was today, she grabbed the box and opened it and inside was a stainless silver bracelet with sapphires in it, her birth stone. The box had no name on it but Alisa somehow knew it was from Lance, she put on the bracelet and left to thank him.

Alisa found the leaders room and knocked, "Lance you in there?" not hearing anything she opened the door, in the room Lance stood over a workbench building something, he wore black slacks and a green hoodie with the hood over his head so she couldn't see any of him, "Lance you okay?"

"Fine." he said plainly.

"I came to thank you for the gift."

"Happy birthday."

"Lance are you..."

"I said I'm fine Alisa, can leave please now I have work to do."

"What's wrong with you? You're never this cold. And it's polite to look at someone when they address you."

Lance stopped working and put his hands on the sides of the workbench, "You what to know what's wrong, do you really what to see me for what I truly am?" Lance took off his hoodie and throw it aside to show Alisa his bare back, his body was pale white and the skin cover was off to show his biometal arm, the girl didn't move and waited for him to face her.

"What happened to you?"

"The aragami inside me is taking over, I need Shio to keep it down but I'm making bias factor shots to suppress it when I'm in the field." Lance turned to see her and Alisa gasped. His eyes were red with black pupils and from his chin to his hair line, from his ear to his eye the left side of Lance's face was made of more biometal.

Alisa stepped closer to Lance not taking her eyes off his face, "Lance your..."

"My name is Kratos."

"What?"

"That's what they named me when I was created and it's my codename as well."

Alisa took a deep breath and stood her ground, "I didn't come here to meet this Kratos, I came to see Lance. The leader of the first unit, the strongest gods eater I've ever seen, and... And I came to talk to him about, something personal."

"You saw my sketch book didn't you." the girl nodded, "Can you do it?"

"Do what?"

Lance stepped closer to her, "Love an abomination." the just stood in the silence till Lance spoke again, "Can you do it? Can you accept me for what I am and love who I am?"

"I..."

"If you can't then just leave now."

"And if I can? What will you do?"

"All relationships are a two way street, and work on give and take. If you can have me, then I will give you everything."

"I'm, thankful for everything you're done for me but I have to know, when did it start."

Lance held the soft smile that seemed to always calm her down, "When we first met I thought you would make a good rival, and over time I got to know you personally and see you're hidden side. Ha, I still think about that time on the carrier."

"When we sang together."

Lance stood in front of her and placed his hands on her arms, his left felt normal but his right hand was slightly cold but felt like his other hand, "Tell me, you've had a week to think about now. Tell me your answer."

Alisa stared at his red and black eyes but felt no fear, she made her chose and wasn't going to look back on it, "Yes I can, I love you Lance, it started when you came to see me everyday after that day." the took the final step closer and rapped their arms around each other, "You never blamed me for it." Lance was reminded about how everyone blamed Lindow's death on her yet Lance was the only one who would stand by her.

"You wanted me to teach you to fight to protect someone dear to you."

"You knew I was talking about you, didn't you."

"Yeah." Lance pulled back a ways and looked at the girl he held, not to waste a moment Lance leaded closer and went for the kiss, Alisa was shocked but had no time to react as they both resonated.

Alisa was taken to a lab room with a window for a wall and scientists walking by and looking in, beside her was a boy no older then eight. The sound of sirens blared in the room and the boy was panicked Alisa tried to help but couldn't do anything.

The scientists looking around grabbed at their heads and fell to the ground, the door burst open and a woman soaked in blood walked in, "Come on we have to go!"

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"It's me, you mother."

The boy calmed down and fallowed the woman till there was a flash of light, Alisa now found herself outside of a house in a field, over her shoulder she saw the boy run by, he was a couple years older now but it was the same boy. Alisa fallowed him inside to see the same woman waiting for him, "Mom look what I found." the boy handed her a shiny white stone.

"What pretty opal."

"I want you to have it mom."

"That's very sweet of you, thank you Lance." Alisa couldn't believe it, Lance was showing her his family. Another flash and she was in a small room, the door swung open and the two other rushed inside, "Lance stay here for five hours and don't come out for anything, here when this timer runs out you can come out and when you do run as fast as you can."

"Mom what about you?"

"I'll be fine just stay here and stay quiet okay." the door closed with another light.

"Mom? Come on mom get up please, get up." Lance was shacking his mother who laid on the ground with a pool of blood beside her, the boy saw the note written in fresh blood and read it, after a minute or so he dropped the paper and cried.

The resignation ended and was back in Lance's room him pulling away from her lips, "Now you know. How it all started."

"Lance look at yourself!" the new type lifted his hands turned to his mirror and saw that his body color was back to it's normal self even his eyes are back to their hazel color, "Did I do this?"

"Yes, being with you is when I feel the most human."

"You are human, you have a human mind, a human heart, even a human soul."

"A human soul." he muttered.

"Let's me in, you helped me up when I fell, now it's my turn to pick you up."

"Thank you Alisa and for what it's worth happy birthday, I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind for when today came did you."

"To be honest I forgot about it, oh Kota."

"What about Kota?"

"I got a note that everyone is making a party for me by his house."

"What time?"

"Two if I remember."

"Then I need to get ready."

Lance turned to his counter and started to put back on the skin covers to his face and arm, "Can I help?"

Lance cracked a smile, his one that only showed when everything was going well, "Thank you Alisa." Lance took her hand and stared at her, Alisa loved his hazel eyes but pulled away from them to take another kiss from him. The man that she would protect and would protect her.

Read & Review.

PEACE!


	28. More then just a party

Chapter .28

Lance and Alisa found the outer ghetto had turned in to a festival, strings of lights were hung up over the streets, stands selling many different foods and souvenirs, even a stage with people playing music that could be heard through out the area. the new types spotted Kota and approached him.

"Hey Kota over here!"

"Lance hey! and you brought the birthday girl too!"

"You did all this for me?"

"Well everyone in the ghetto throws this big party on the first day of spring, I wanted to throw you a party and I told some people and they told more people and now the spring party was moved up a week."

"It looks more like a bash then a party." said Lance looking around.

"Why don't you two go around and have fun I still have some thing to get ready. Later!" Kota ran off into the crowds.

"You heard the man, time for fun." Lance grabbed Alisa's hand and dragged her to the closest stand.

"Hey you're the birthday girl aren't you?" asked the stand owner.

"Yes I suppose so."

"How about candied apple for you and you're boyfriend there."

"What!"

"We'll take two." Lance paid for the apples and gave one to Alisa while he took a bite out of the other, "This is nice and sweet."

Alisa fallowed and bit into hers as well, it was good but she couldn't get her mind off what that man said, "Hey Lance."

"You still thinking about it?"

"Did you read my mind?"

Lance stopped in his tracks and looked to the sky, "No. I haven't used my abilities for almost a year now."

"Abilities?"

"I told you about when my mother got me out right?"

"Yes, I saw it too."

"Let's find somewhere private." the two ducked into an ally and found some chairs to sit, "My mom used her psychic powers to kill everyone so we could escape, you remember right?"

"Yes, and do you have the same powers as well?"

"Yeah I have the same powers, I can control a person's mind bending them to my will or crush they're minds killing them in an instinct." Lance discarded that eaten apple before continuing, "That was another of the things I did to travel, in Brazil there was this man who was stealing supplies from this hide out everyone was staying in and they wanted to know where the stuff was."

"What happened?"

"I read his mind and we found them twenty minutes later."

"What else happened?"

"In Egypt I was apart of a team sent to move some supplies to help move a base when we were attacked by raiders."

"Raiders? why would people attack, we need to help each other."

"Not everyone can see that Alisa, when trouble happens everyone is out to save themselves then after a while they come together to survive longer, but some would rather watch others burn then help them. Anyway we got pined and I used my power to break they're minds and kill them, some of the team got hurt in the gunfire but no one died."

"So when you said you did salvage and repair..."

"I did that too, I still can't control an aragami as each of it's cells has a mind so there's too many to control but I could slow them down to buy time."

"So you went out with scouting party's?"

"Yeah, when people find out about my powers and what I could do they put me to work pretty quickly."

"So can you do anything other then read, control, or kill minds?"

"I can't move things if that's what you're asking."

"There you are!" said Kota finding them, "What are you two doing the party's out here, Lance can I talk to you?" Alisa stood up and left the ally to let the boys talk but waited on the building side to listen, "Lance at sunset the dancers are going to start but they're not as good as last year, so if you could you know use you're psychic power to help them dance better it would really help."

"Where did you hear about my abilities?"

"Alisa told me, Soma, and Sakuya because we were worried about you."

"Sure I could do it."

"Really, great!"

"I could also mind control every woman in a 3 miles area and start my own harem but you don't see me doing that ether."

"Could you?"

"The answer is no Kota I'm not using my power to do it."

"But it's for Alisa."

"No, I'm not doing it, now drop it." Kota wanted to push the matter but Lance's death glare proved too much and he left.

Stepping out of the ally too, Lance watched Kota storm off, "What was that about." asked Alisa.

"He wanted me to use my powers to help some people dance better, I'm not doing it though, I can't just take away someone's free will without a good reason." Alisa just looked at him, "Besides, it's been too long since I last used it, controlling minds is very delicate work if I'm not careful I could kill someone."

The two walked back to the festival and played some of the games, Lance won a few prizes but gave them to any kid that walked by them, as the sun began to set the new types found the table benches and took a seat near the stage, "Hey you two." said Sakuya joining them. "I heard Kota asked for your help but you said no."

"He had no faith, just watch they don't need my help." the band took to the stage and started playing, after a few minutes the dancing began and they were doing very well, "See they don't need me."

Kota joined them at the table, "I guess you were right Lance."

"When am I wrong bro." the night had come and right after the sun was down the fireworks exploded in the sky, one even said 'Happy birthday Alisa.'

after the fireworks everyone started to pack up and go home, Lance and Alisa found Kota's house and lied on the roof watching the stars, "I've never had a birthday like today."

"Kota sure pulled out all the stops, how you feeling."

"Good I haven't felt like this in a long time, what about you."

Alisa sat up and rubbed Lance's right arm, "I'll be fine, as long as I have you I feel human and I can forget about what I am."

"Is that all I am to you, something to keep you human?"

"No. It only works because I love you Alisa if it wasn't true then I'd be, I don't know what I'd be right now."

The Russian laid back down to star gaze, "Can you do what you said before."

"What?"

"Control all woman and start a harem."

Lance laughed, "Yes I could but I won't, someone told me that when you have a gift you have an obligation to use it to help others. not choice, responsibility." the boy turned to look at Alisa, "Besides I'm not that type of guy." the two leaned closer till Lance back away clinching his chest.

"Lance what's wrong?"

"Takaya, he's calling me he's in trouble." Lance jumped off the roof and ran back to the den with Alisa on his heels.

On the forgotten carrier an ogretail was running from a quadriga, the smaller aragami got to the edge and was now trapped. The quadriga opened it's missile case and fired at it's pray hitting dead on, as the smoke cleared the tank like monster back away seeing the face on an ouroboros the face split in half and revealed Lance behind it holding a god arc with a twisted blade and a long purple barreled gun that was while at the end, in Lance's hand was the chaotic god arc.

"Alisa how's Takaya?" he asked over his shoulder.

"He's fine no injures." Alisa knew this ogretail was friendly but she couldn't believe that she was helping to save an aragami.

Lance swung his large weapon and rested it on his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket while walking closer to the quadriga, "Okay first thing I don't care if you aragami go around eating each other in fact I'm for it but this orgetail is special which brings me to my second point, normally I'd strike you down no mercy for endangering a friend on mine but today is my gal's birthday so if you leave like right now I'm willing to let you off with a warning." the beast roared and started to charge at the gods eater, "Don't say I didn't give you the chance." Lance charged up his weapon and slammed it into aragami shoving it back, the boy kept swing his god arc and with it's brute force was able to keep pushing it back with every hit.

Alisa and Takaya fired needles and lasers at the quadriga to help push it, with one more charged strike Lance pushed the aragami off the cliff and into the water with a huge splash.

"Well that went well, hey Takaya you doing okay I see." the orgetail walked up to Lance and rubbed it's head against his body, "It's good to see you too bud. Hey I got an idea." Lance climbed on to the aragami and offered his hand to Alisa, "Want a ride?"

"Ride? you mean ride with you?"

"Yeah why not it'd be a nice way to end today, and I want to thank you for helping me save Takaya, what do you say." Alisa took his hand and was pulled up on to the mount and swung behind Lance who brought her free arm around his waist and patted it as a sighal to hold on, "Let's ride Takaya!" the orgetail rode on into the night with it's to riders, one with confidants and a connection to it and the other filled with wonderment and a little fear.

Read & Review

PEACE


	29. Vengence

Chapter .29

Two days after the festival the first unit gathered in the lobby for their next mission, the one they were all were waiting for, "Where's Firestar?" asked Tsubaki.

The elevator opened and the boy in question stepped through, he wore the khaki colored scout outfit, "What's up everyone."

"Your late Firestar." Tsubaki scold at Lance but he just brushed it off.

"Can you get to the mission please."

"Fine, your next orders are to track down and kill the prithvi mata."

The last two words got the leaders attenuation, "What was that?"

"The prithvi mata, the aragami that killed your former leader."

"Where is it."

"In the city of mercy."

"Let's go." Lance turned for the door and everyone on his team fallowed. In the city Lance held out his hand hoping to feel out where the beast was, but found nothing, "Damn it's not here yet, okay everyone take five I'll let you know when it gets here."

The team took the moment to rest, Lance took off his backpack and rooted through looking for something, Soma laded against some rubble for a light nap, Sakuya looked at the sky see all the different shapes of clouds, and Alisa watched Lance as he was putting something together. The Russian stood over the leader as he take out a string of cord and tied a snare and poison trap together, "What are you making?"

"Something, don't know if it'll work but that's what tests are for right."

Sayuka turned to the new types noticing the closeness of the two, when Lance became leader she thought it was just because HQ wanted to see a new type be one and replace Lindow, but Lance became a leader by his own right. Lindow would run into danger to save someone, Lance on the other hand knew how to use everyone's ability's to ensure that battles ended swiftly and safely. Even through he had the power to solo an ouroboros. A few minutes had passed and Lance felt the target enter the city, he stopped working, stuffed the tied traps in his jacket and left the backpack on the cliff, "It's here, get ready." everyone got up and jumped into the field.

In the city of mercy the prithvi mata, emperor of the aragami came out of a building for a walk till a rain of divine bullets hammered on it's back. the beast turned and saw Lance with his chaotic god arc gun at the ready, "Hello I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the aragami roared loudly, "Roar all you want that's all you can do, you're not even a tiger you're just a big kitty cat." the beast slowly walked toward, "Yes come at me." the beast charged forward with it's teeth bared, "Come at me with the heart of a lion!" Lance throw the custom trap at the prithvi mata and it fell to the ground with sparks keeping it down and poison coursing through it's body, "Dumbass, now!"

Alisa and Sakuya rose from cover behind Lance and fired at the immobilized aragami, Soma leaped from a two story building and slammed his god arc on it's back, Lance charged his god arc and smacked it in the aragami's face. The snare trap wore off and the beast tried to back up but the buster sword swingers stroke it's hided legs and stopped it from moving, the monster swirled orbs of lightning around it's body pushing the two away while it stood up, then jumped back and fired to orbs at the gunners who ducked behind cover to dodge. The prithvi mata ran forward but again forgot about Lance and Soma who charged they're god arcs and smacked it's front legs tripping it again, the girls reloaded and continued to shoot, Lance jumped and slammed his weapon on it's back then got off before it throw up it's field in thunder.

Everyone chased the aragami till it entered the church through the big broken window, "We do this right and we'll have him cornered, Alisa get Sakuya in that window, Soma you're with me." Alisa grabbed Sakuya and throw her god arc up at the window and pulled on the vine to pull them up the boy tossed their god arcs up as well and climbed up the side of the church. inside the target was eating some rubble to heal, the girls watched it eat waiting for Lance's plan to be revealed, they looked up and noticed a small gray lump fall from the roof and explode on it's head.

"Was that Lance's C4?" the two asked, another one fell and blow up on it's back destroying it's cape then Lance and Soma fell and slammed their charged god arcs on it's damaged back, they rolled off and ready they're next attack. Alisa jumped down and stabbed her god arc into it's face with covering fire from Sakuya while the boys swung their weapons at it's legs every time it tried to stand, after a good four minutes this the beast finally fell to it's wounds and was silenced.

Lance took out it's core and let the girls search through the rest, "I got a hit." said Alisa pulling out a god arc.

"Me too." Sakuya found an armlet in it's teeth, "Lindow." the girls fell to they're knees crying, Lance lowered himself and held Alisa as she cried in his chest.

Returning to the den Lance and Alisa fallowed Sakuya to her room, attached the armlet to the terminal and booted the program, "Alright let's see here."

"Check that one, ark project."

The woman opened the file, it talked about a plan to load up a lot of people into spaceships and fire them into space, then it's gave a list of names and all of them were gods eaters, "What is this?" asked Alisa.

"Just as I thought, the director plans let this world go to hell and start over after the aragami have eaten everything. He wants to take all the gods eaters and leave everyone else to die, he's dead now." Lance tighten his fists and wanted something to punch.

"So this is what Lindow was chasing." they read all of the data then Sakuya shut it down, "Listen, I'm going to ask that you two forget about what we just learned."

"What!"

"You out of you're mind? we got something and want to forget about it?"

"We don't know how far up this goes and if we make and moves on this they'll crush us, this room could be being watched right now."

"So that's it, you just going to sit and let the man who killed Lindow walk free."

"The prithvi mata killed Lindow."

Lance slammed his fist on the wall leaving a large hole in the steel, "The prithvi mata was a mad dog, I'm after the man who let it off it's lease."

"Lance please."

"Don't you say a word, that man is evil in every scene of the word and your just let him go and let Lindow's death go for nothing." Sakuya raised her hand to slap him but Lance caught her mid swing and held it, "I'm not done, I'm still going after this man and if you don't want to help fine. But if you won't help because you're seared, then Sakuya I don't want to know you." Lance released her hand and stormed off with Alisa right behind him.

In the Alisa held back nothing, "What's wrong with you Lance."

"Would you rather we let this world be eaten."

"You didn't have to say those things."

"Yes I did, sometime you need a slap from reality to see want needs to be done." Lance turned to see Alisa rested his hand on her shoulder, "Sakuya will be going to aegis island soon and I need you to watch over her for me, I know you can do it, right now you're the only one she can open up too."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Lance turned away and walked to his room, "One more thing." he turned back and got punched in the face by Alisa, "That's for what you said to Sakuya."

Lance was unfazed by the attack, in fact the only thing Alisa hurt was her hand, "Feel better?"

"No." the girl whined as she waved her hand trying to shack off the pain. Lance grinned and disappeared into his room.


	30. The girl in his head

Chapter .30

That afternoon Lance lead Sakuya, Alisa, and Shio to the forgotten carrier for their next hunt, a fierce kongou. Knowing it's weakness was divine Lance upgraded his goddess gear to rigoletto II, tosca II, and othello +, the weapon held a more elegant look and feel to it now. It was silent on the walk on the bridge, still upset about what the leader said before Sakuya couldn't or wouldn't speak Lance, Alisa felt awkward being there with them, Shio just skipped along humming a tune.

"There it is, okay ladies standard slash and burn." the only male in the group pointed to the target then grabbed a snare trap out of his coat, the girls stayed back with their guns at the ready while Lance rushed in to draw it's attention and throw down his trap. The red and gold kongou roared then rolled into the trap, Lance side jumped to dodge the friendly fire and shoot at the beast on his own, everyone shot at it's face breaking it just as the trap wore off. The aragami stood up and tried to punch at the only one in range but Lance rose his shield and shoved it against it's fist pushing it back, Alisa and Shio changed to they're swords as well and charged after it slashing into it's side while it was down.

Sakuya was reloading when her attention was drawn to the island, she wondered what was on that island and thought about how Lindow's last gift to her had shown her a way in.

"Hey Sakuya, thanks for the help!" Lance angrily yelled to get through to the woman, she shrugged then joined the group to sweep the area. Not finding anything the team stopped to see aegis, "There it is, aegis island where the ark project is to begin."

"It's calling to me." Shio walked closer to the edge as her body started to glow with green lines all over her.

Lance fell to the ground holding his sides, "Lance what is it?" asked Alisa kneeling beside him.

"It hurts, everything's burning inside."

Shio dive into the water and swam away, Lance passed out as she disappeared, "Lance, Lance wake up!" unable to awake their leader Alisa and Sakuya carried Lance back to base.

Returning to the den Sakuya reported to Paylar where Alisa was tasked with taking Lance back to his room, opening the room she laid him on his couch and sat beside him and just watched him sleep for awhile before leaving.

Unaware of the war raging inside him.

Lance woke up standing in the darkness, hearing the sound of metal on metal he turned around and saw the too familiar glass wall that he could never break through. Hearing the voices through the glass tried to pound on it again but this time his god arc was in his hand, Lance swung the weapon and shattered the glass wall and killed all of the doctors that have haunted him his whole life. Looking at the table Lance saw himself on it mangled and slashed up, walking away he heard a low growl, then turned and shoved the barrel of his gun into the mouth of a zombie/aragami Lance that tried to attack the real Lance, the gods eater pulled the trigger and blow it's head off.

Looking around the new type heard some crying the saw a fence with someone on the other side of it, Lance ripped off the lock and opened the gate and saw a girl about his age siting on the ground crying she wore a red scarf, light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots, and her back the the gods eater.

"Hey! What are you do, how did you get here?"

"I've been here for a few months." she said between sabs.

"Months? But this is my head you're in, I don't think we've even met." the girl started to cry louder, "Hey why are you crying, look just come with me and I'll get you out."

"I don't want to leave."

"What?" Lance heard something banging on chains and saw more of the monsters he kill a minute ago and blasted a spark bomb to waste them then closed the gate.

"It's useless."

"Huh?"

the girl sound like her crying was slowing down, "They'll get in soon." light started to fill and Lance saw they had a gate around them and more freaks pounding on the fence trying to get in, "They are the oracle cells with in you."

"What?"

"They want to consume but they can't with you leading them, that fence is the bias factor keeping them out. However your body is changing and the fence won't keep you safe for long."

"But what about you, what are you doing here?"

"I told you when we first met, but you didn't listen, just like all the other gods eaters." the girl turned to Lance but a flash of light blinded him and he couldn't see her face.

Lance woke up in his room the dream was still fresh in his mind, "What was that?" Lance got up and check his clock and saw his last mission was four hours ago, the computer started to make it's beeping sound the say it's got mail. Lance opened the mail and it was from the director about another special mission, "Just what I need right now." the boy felt a pain run through his body again and took another bias factor shot to the arm and left.

Entering the director's office Lance was ready to kill, "You needed to see me."

"Yes, a very special and important aragami has appeared and it has a core that we need to farther the aegis project."

"What's so special about this aragami?"

"This aragami, from what I can gather has a human form."

Lance barely kept his emotions from giving away anything, "Well that's new."

"I want you to go out and retrieve this aragami's core we need it for the aegis project."

Lance spun around and rushed out the door, he wanted to kill that man and end everything but if he didn't go right now Johnann might sent someone else to do it. Revenge cold wait he needed to find Shio fast.

Read & Review.


	31. The truth revealed

Chapter .31

The sun was setting into the water, as Lance and Soma stood on the cliff ready to start the search of Shio, "I bet you've already figured this out but the Aragami with the special core that the Director wants us to find it's got to be Shio." said Soma.

"Yeah."

"All my life I've let that S.O.B father of mine send me on these Search Missions."

"At least you have a father."

"But no way... no way am I going to hand Shio over to that bastard."

"Amen brother."

Soma pointed his blade at Lance, yet the new type didn't flinch, "Don't get me wrong. I don't like how he manipulates me and Shio as if we're his goddamn toys, that's all."

Lance raised his god arc and pointed his chaotic blade at Soma, "Me nether that's why we have to bring him down, I've got almost everything we need to do it too."

"Come to think of it I've jabbed you with my sword the first time we went on a mission too. You were just a Rookie then... and now you're a Leader."

"Only because you and everyone pushed me to be what I am now."

"Don't let you're guard down, I hear other Aragami are on the loose as well."

"Yeah I can sense them, this is going to be fun." Lance jumped from the cliff and looked up waiting for Soma to join him. The tezcatilpoca  
marched around on the carrier till it felt it's hided legs swiped from under it then two powerful strikes hitting it's sides, the monster roared and launched a bunch of missiles at the pair beside it. Lance raised his shield and Soma hopped on to it and got pushed up and landed on the beast back, Lance slide under the aragami to evade the missiles then slammed his god arc into it's side while Soma kept striking the head. The beast created fumes and black smoke and the gods eaters backed away to escape the flames. The tezcatilpoca turned to face the two and opened it's chest plate readying a missile to fire, Lance flipped on his shield and pushed the missile back into it's chest. the missile exploded and launched the new type back.

Lance back flipped in the air and land a good twenty feet away taking a kneeling position with his weapon pointed to the sky behind him, "Couldn't have been more badass if I tried." the two walked down the bridge till they spotted Shio at the top of the carrier singing, Lance clinched his chest seeing the pile dead orgetails as if he could feel all the pain they felt before they died.

Shio stopped as tears came out of her eyes, "What is this I wonder. I don't like this one."

"That's cause it's a song of parting, that's why." Soma answered her.

"A song of parting?"

"I'll never see my loved ones again. That's what the words say."

"I see. But we did meet again."

"That's cause I came looking for you. Shio... let's go home everyone's waiting. we miss you."

"Okay." She said about to get up, but then curled up in pain as the glowing marks came back again.

"Shio is it happening again." Soma said looking up with concern.

Shio rose from her spot still glowing, heading toward that creepy island. And the other voice returned as she said. "I've got to go."

"Hey, get back here!" Lance throw his god arc and pulled himself to the top of the ship, he grabbed Shio and jumpped back down and handed her to Soma

"I don't know what's wrong but we're heading back to the Den." the blue hooded one started to run across the bridged with Lance right on his heels.

Returned Shio to her room back in the den the two went to Lance room with Kota to get a call from Sakuya and Alisa out in the field, "So that's everything we know about the Aegis Project and the Ark Project." Sakuya wrapped up her long explanation, "And that sheet there. is a list of all the people eligible to board the Ark. Everyone of our names are on that list. Also relatives of each passenger to the 2nd degree are permitted to board. And one other thing, since we broke into Aegis, me and Alisa's name have been taken off the list. Even so, if things go as planned, you guys will be on the side of the 'Saved.' Were as Alisa and I are probably fugitives now, as far as the Branch is concerned."

Lance nodded, "So the doc who screwed with Alisa is still alive, but none the less this man has lose it and it's time we take him down right now."

"The Aegis Project was a lie? But how? How can that be?" muttered Kota.

"I was never going to follow that tyrants orders anyway." said Soma leaning on the wall, "Besides, unlike the rest of you my body is half Aragami. You really think they'd let someone like me survive in the next world."

"What do I care? Let me say this one more time I refuse to let this boat set sail." said Sakuya.

"She's right, we have to stop the Director from carrying out this heinous crime." Alisa agreed with her. "First of all, we are going to stay hidden. And find a way to infiltrate Aegis again."

"That's all we thought you should know... And I'd like you all to decide on your own what you are going to do. Don't worry, even if you end up joining our enemies we."

Lance slammed his fist on the wall leaving a loud bang and big dent in it, "Join the enemy, I'd rather be eaten by kongou's the team up with that monster!"

"I'm going to disconnect now. Think it over carefully... you don't want to have any regrets."

"We got it, don't do anything rash and Alisa. Come back to me in one piece that's an order."

"Yes sir." Once they disconnected Lance shut off the computer, then Kota spoke up.

"I, I'm going to board the Ark."

The silence filled the room before Lance spoke again, "I'm going to forget you just said that."

"I have to for my family."

"So it's okay that everyone else dies as long as you and your family are okay."

"I have to take care of them that's why I became a gods eater in the first place." Kota got up and stared at his leader who still had his back to him, "Not that you'd know since you don't have one."

Kota felt like something was holding his head and crushing it, "My mother died so I could live, show some respect for the dead you little shit." he looked up and saw Lance turning to face him, his eyes changed to a crystal blue color, "You are a gods eater you swore to protect every human being not just you family." Kota heard every word he said but Lance didn't open his mouth, like he was speaking to him through his mind, "All or nothing you protect everyone or you protect no one. That's the choice we're all given." the pain stopped and Kota breathed a sign of relief, he wanted to see Lance's psychic power and he got to feel it.

"Now if you two will excuse me, there's a man I need to flay with my mind." Lance walked out of the room leaving a wide eyed Soma and a mentally shaken Kota

Read & Review


	32. To the end game

Chapter ch.32

The door side open almost breaking apart as Lance entered the director's office "Ah, thanks for stopping by." The Director said turning toward him.

"Don't give he that, I'm here to end you and your twisted plans."

"I can understand how you must feel, now that Sakuya and Alisa are put on the wanted list."

Lance's eyes changed from their normal gray to the crystal blue as he started using his psychic ability's, "You don't know shit about how I feel."

The wore a grin that made Lance sick to be even in the same building as this monster, "You're probably wondering how on earth can I still be loitering at the Den... I'll not make excuses. If you wish to cross swords with me right now, I'll be glad to accommodate you."

Lance glazed over to the sword display then back to the director, "The thought did crossed my mind."

"I see. However, you must understand."

"What that you plan to sacrifice all of humanity just to save a hand full of people."

"The Ark Project is the only way for us to achieve a true rebirth for the planet, and human preservation. Let me see..." He says looking over at the painting of a sinking ship in his office. "Let's say that your ship has sank and you and another passenger are tossed into the raging sea. In the stormy waters you see a single plank floating near by. No matter how you look at it, the plank will sink if you both cling to it. Now then... what would you do? Would you push the other person aside to save yourself? Or... are you the type who would gladly sacrifice himself?" he turned and watched Lance as he fumed his psychic rage. "You're one of the people who should cling to this 'Plank of Carneades. For the future of mankind, that is the absolutely right choice to make."

"Or." the boy held out his hand, palm facing Johnann, "I can just kill you now and end it before it even begins."

The director could feel Lance's power as it felt like a hand was wrapping around his mind and about to tighten it's grip, but then it started to retract, "You now know don't you."

"Bastard! You're holding Alisa against me!"

"To see into others minds is a useful skill indeed, I know where you friends are but if something were to befall me then who would keep give out the order to leave them be."

"Then I'll just control you." Lance held out his hand again trying to get a grab on his mind but this time it was a lot harder to find anything to hold on to.

"You're not the first psychic I've had to deal with."

"Oh really."

"Believe it or not there are other psychic besides you and you're mother still in this world."

Lance stepped back with his power settling down and his eyes back to the normal gray color, "And you want to kill them all."

He turned around facing the painting again. "The Ark will be complete in a short time. If you decide to join this project. I want you to fulfill your remaining duty to the best of your ability. And if you succeed, I intend to welcome you and your loved ones aboard the Ark as crew members."

Unable to fight Lance turned back and stepped through the door way then stopped, "Moderation."

"What?"

"I'd let the other passenger use the plank while I looked for another, and when I got tired I'd use the plank while the passenger looked. Humanity survives by relying on one another not killing each other. Trust not sacrifice."

With that stepped to leave but the director called out to him. "Oh, by the way, Kota was just receive his boarding ticket on the Ark." Lance paused but didn't look back. "I'm proud at how strong he's become, just from having loved ones to protect. If you can't make up your mind now, I'd be happy to give you some time to mull it over. We're just one step away from setting the project in motion. Yes, if we could just get out hands on the singularity."

That last word got got Lance's attenuation, now he knew he was after Shio but for why.

"I hope I'll be reunited with you in the New World... that you'll except an official ticket."

Lance looked over his shoulder and stared at Jahnann, "Go fuck yourself." the new type walked away as no more information could be gained here.

The next three days were a nightmare as Lance and Somna had to fight every kind of aragami, and back at the den everyone was divide into three groups, those who want to go, those who want to stay and the one who can't decide. One evening Sakaki let Shio out of her room sense she has been behaving oddly for the past few days. She's was napping till suddenly her eyes open and she leaps awake.

"Ah, so you're awake." asked the doctor.

"Yes"

Hearing this Sakaki gets up from his computer and approaches her. "Heh heh. Was that Shio who spoke? Or am I talking to a god who devours all of the stars?"

"I wonder... if stars taste good?"

"Who knows. This world's so putrid, I can't see why anyone would want to take a bite." Soma answered, leaning on his usual spot on the wall.

"I see. But why then? Sometimes suddenly... I want to eat." Shio starts to cry out as the glowing marks return on her. Lance was reading a book till Shio started to glow, he dropped the book and held him head as a massive headache rose up and the boy passed out.

Lance woke up in darkness, after a while light started to full the area around him. he was back in the fenced up area with the zombie/aragami clones banging on it, "It's getting worse in here." beside him was the girl he met last time. Lance tried to see here face but she kept turning away refusing to show it to him, "This can't keep going on or they'll break in here."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Something is making the aragami more hostile, for gods eaters it's nothing but for you. I don't know your different."

"Does it have something to do with my psychic powers, my connect to ogretails, or that I can sence life around me after I touched Shio."

"I don't know, could be one of the other, could be all of it, or none of the above." the girl signed then stepped closer to the fence, "Something is going to happen inside and outside."

"You still haven't told me your name or how you got in my head."

"Told you when we first met and you didn't listen."

"We met here this is the second time we've talked."

"No we met the first day you became a gods eater and we've been together everyday, I try to talk to you but you never listen or care." a flash of light emerged and blinded Lance, the next thing that happened was that he woke up on the floor in the lab.

"Lance! damn it wake up!" the boy opened his eyes and saw Soma shaking him to awaken.

"I'm up, what happened?"

"To you or to Shio?"

"What happened to Shio?"

"The director found us, he sent armed guards to take her away."

"This is bad, with Shio in his hands the director can now finish the ark project." said the doctor with a hint of panic in his voice.

Lance got up to his feet and headed for the door, "then it's time we stop playing around and kill that bastard." running to the elevartor he pounded on the open button for it to do just that, when it did two people were standing inside waiting for him and Soma.

"Sakuya you back."

"That we are."

"What about me?" asked the Russian then was rushed by Lance into a tight hug.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Alisa put her arms around him and returned the hug, "You said to come back in one piece."

"All right the gangs all here." everyone looked and saw Kota enter the hall.

"Thought you left for the ark."

"I will, you're going too right Lance."

Lance let go and Alisa noticed that something in Lance had change while she was gone, whether it was something good or bad she had to wait and see, "Yeah, I'm going to the island to end this."

"Then fallow me everyone." the group fallowed the boy to the basement when they got there Kota tried to open the elevator door. "No good, I can't seem to release this key."

"I see you're all here after all." they all turned, shocked to find another person from the den here and not on the ark.

"Tsubaki!" Sakuya shouted.

"Don't worry no one's going to arrest you. As you can see, it's chaotic here because of the ark project. Everyone who was pro-Ark left long ago."

"Then what about you?"

"Yes. The brother's failure... must be rectified by the elder sister. By the way, Kota, how did you know that this was the way to Aegis?"

"I found the door while I snuck in here hoping to get a look at the sight of where they were going to build the underground residential section. It's not really like I had any evidence, but the Doc told us all in class that the resources from the Den plant were being used to build Aegis. So I thought the transportation route must be underground."

"But we need the key to get in." said Lance knocking on the door.

"Yes I have the release key. If you want to go Aegis, make sure you're fully prepared first. There's one more thing... I have to say to you... Thank you."

"Don't act like you'll never see us again we'll be back like all the other times. Everyone gear up." the first unit grabbed their god arcs and made way for aegis island.

Read & Review


	33. Lance's requiem

Chapter .33

At the end of the tunnel the gods eaters emerged in a big open arena like space

"Shio!" Soma cried out as everyone ran toward her, but the Director was on a crane looking up at her and stopped them.

"The tears you offer are all that I crave. Huh? Soma... it appears you are quite fond of this aragami. And that can only be seen as a foolish choice, my son."

"Shut up! I never thought of you as my father. Let Shio go!"

A glowing light came from Shio that lit up the whole place. "Very well. Now that I've obtained the singularity I have no use for the vessel" Shio detached from the yellow eye shew was hanging from and fall.

Soma dashed to reach Shio in time, dropping her god arc and slide to catch her.

"Damn you! Shio's not trash you discard when you done!" Lance leveled his god arc gun at the director ready to kill, he weapon set up was the arctic chainsaw, swift step gun and the ouroboro shield.

"So long, such a long road to get here. Nurturing Nova's base through many years of managed devouring... Scouring the entire world for visible spaceships to add to my fleet... The process of transporting the 'Chosen 1000' now at last! It's about to come to fruition!" Behind him we saw many spaceships take flight into the sky, "And now, victory is mine! Doctor... You're there aren't you, Paylor."

"You need to stop sneaking up on people doc it's very rude." everyone turned back as Sakaki approached us.

"Just as I thought, it's too late."

"Even as we speak, we are still on the brink of extinction! The destruction by the Aragami, reported daily around the world is nothing compared to this. Nova, the planet devouring Aragami. Should Nova appear and then explode the world as we know it will end. When exactly will this happen? In a few centuries? A few hours? Aegis is doomed to fall and I refuse to hide in such a place and wait for the Apocalypse! Precisely because it is an inevitable fate, we must control it and make sure the chosen survive into the next generation! What you yourself was trying to accomplish by using the Singularity was nothing but an attempt to stave off the Apocalypse. Am I wrong about that, Doctor?"

"I don't know about that."

"What in the world... is he talking about, Doctor?" Sakuya asked.

"You see I wanted to preserve the world by creating a group of human-like Aragami, I tried to prolong the critical state just before the Devouring Apocalypse, by nurturing Aragami that were totally autonomous from the rest and able to control their predator instincts. And towards the end, I used you all, as well as Shio... forgive me."

"Co-existence with the Aragami? You haven't changed, for a scientist you are far too much of a romantic. All you have to do is observe human behavior. A truly autonomous person, his desires and instincts suppressed? Never have such beings existed in the history of humankind!"

"And what about me." Lance stepped forward as if to challenge the diretior, "I'm living proof of a world that humans and aragami can co-existence. I've spent time with the orgetails and they've accepted me as one of their own, you're just acting like a kid who can't have his favorite toy so you break it so nobody else can have it."

"I lose hope for humankind long ago. But there's one thing I know. That despite it all, humans still strive to live intelligently. Our instincts, our insatiable desire are no different from that of Aragami or Nova. But beyond that, there is a future carved out for humans!"

"Tell me, who put that to a vote, I don't want that no one here wants it, so who wanted to world to end."

Sakaki stepped up beside Lance, "I can see now that our different views will never mesh... But that aside, now that you've extracted Shio's core, the singularity for the devouring apocalypse... there's nothing really more that I can do."

"Doctor do not grieve so. As a shinning guide to the next world, this singularity will point this planet toward its new Providence. This is the cycle of planets bound by fate..." Something like a shinning egg was lifted up onto the platform next to the Director. Lance could hear its pulse, it was starting to awake, "In other words, it is divine Providence. Furthermore... who should we find at the pinnacle of that Providence? Even in the imminent new world, it should be we humans... That's right! Humans are... no! We ourselves are God Eaters now!"

The egg opened up to a human-like female Aragami, with a core-like male counterpart behind it. The Director approached it and jumped into the counterpart, "For a man who just said co-existence isn't possible and yet you willingly fused yourself with an Aragami. Your just a hypocrite."

"Will a human turn into a god, or a god into a human? This battle really piqued my interest, but I'll concede defeat for now. You're no different than an Aragami now... But... I'm sure you're well aware of that. Ironic that a scientist will turn to faith... But now I'm going to believe in you... In you God Eaters." With that Sakaki left for safer ground.

"Leave it to us, Kota, Sakuya cover fire. Alisa your with me."

Soma looked up to the new aragami then gently put down Shio. Grabbing his God Arc to joined in.

"I... All this time, I've been waiting for someone to create a haven for my family and friends could be safe. But now I realized that it's such an easy thing to accomplish. I just have to become that haven myself. And I'm ready to fight... to create it!" yelled Kota

"That's right!" said Sakuya.

"Me too... Thanks to you all, I've finally realized something. That even someone like me can protect someone else." spoke Alisa.

"Enough with the chit-chat you guys... Back me up!" Soma said getting ready.

"Not even torrents of rain... can stop this overflowing of Spring of redemption... there's only one plank afloat in this stormy sea, and it shall be grasped by one man alone... I, von Schicksal!"

"Shut the hell up and die like the beast you've become." Lance fired a spark bomb at the nova aragami then rushed in with Alisa and Soma at his sides,"Get down!" Lance yelled as nova fired a wave beam to swiped across the field, the leader readied his swift step gun and charged at the almost human-like monster. It's arms turned to spider like legs and then went down and attacked, the Lance jumped over the attack and fired his large gun at the ground pushing him higher into the air. The core like creature behind the humanoid one threw one of its large fists at Lance but he changed his massive gun to his chainsaw then to the shield and block the attack. Lance rolled over the fist then jumped at the creature's core "GO TO HELL!" he shouted lunging his huge sword.

The monster swung it's other arm and punched the side of Lance sending him flying away and sliding near the edge of the arena, the female fired more lasers from the halo on it's back hitting one of the pillars and steel rods fell piercing through Lance back pinning him to the ground.

"Lance!" yelled everyone, the nova didn't stop it kept firing all of it's attacks trying to finish of the new type as he was the biggest threat. Explosions were all around Lance, he could reach for the rods downing him down and would just cough up blood each time he tried. when the stream of laser fire was over there was nothing but a small crater with some rubble in it.

"LAAAANCE!" Alisa fell to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

The lose of the leader had stunned everyone, "My power is overwhelming." sang the aragami, "You see even you're hero can't protect you forever."

"Shut up." Alisa rose up with murder in her eyes, "Shut up! We'll stop you." the team regain it confidence and now vengeance was added to the fire that drove them. The gunners shot at nova while Alisa and Soma charged and slashed at the monster with all the strength they had, Soma lost a brother, Alisa lost her love.

"We can't stop it!" Kota said out of breath.

"What can we do?" asked Sakuya reloading.

"There's got to be a way!" said Soma

The Director started to laugh getting they're attention. He sounded a little tired but no where near enough to give up.  
"It's no use. Nova has awoken and cannot be stopped..."

"For once, I'll be assertive. It's impossible." said Sakaki form the other side of the field. Both nova and the gods eaters were rewady to go round two when everyone felt a pulse of energy rush through them all.

"Did anyone feel that?" asked Kota, the pulse came again this time stronger, "Somethings happening."

Sakaki turned to the rubble and gasped, "It's true then, he's awaking." sensing where the pulse was coming from they all looked to the rubble and the pulse burst at all of them knocking everyone down, "Here it comes."

"What comes?" asked Alisa.

Read & Review


	34. Birth of the demi god

Chapter. 34

A gray hand broke through the rubble and climbing out of the dirt was Lance Firestar returning form the dead. He tore off his shirt showing everyone the black and green lines that tattooed his body, the lines wrapped around his arms and down the back of his hands and fingers, they ran up his face from his hair line down to his eyes that were now a bright yellow and down to his neck and connected to his shoulders, two more black lines went along his checks and to his ears, from his shoulders it went down his ribs and parted at his chest that stood bare and arched at his midsection. Lance didn't seem to notice or care about the change and just looked at the aragami pair with a stare of gazed determination.

"Kratos, the demi god has awakened." said Sakaki.

Lance raised his god arc in gun mode and fired six bullets at once, the bullets widened as they traveled going completely around the female aragami but then drew together hitting the larger one dead center. Lance shot three more time before the enemy attacked him, Lance rolled aside and fired some more missing the female but hitting the male every time.

"What happened to him?" asked Alisa to no one.

Sakaki appeared out of nowhere again beside her, "He's awakened, this is what Lance was meant to become."

"What has he become?"

"Inside Lance biometal is a program called orgia mode, it activates when he's beaten to a inch of his life."

"That sounds like what Kanon was talking about, orgia mode was it?

The doctor nodded a yes, "Think of it as an emergency burst mode, but Lance has no memory of it and he becomes machine like only alive to eliminate the target. But those markings I don't know."

"But how do you know about this?" asked Kota.

"It was in the HQ's black files, every dark secret of the world is stored there." everyone turned to the battle that raged on, "In the end who will win. The all consuming god or the man made god."

Nova laid flat on the ground and charged at Lance, the empowered new type stepped forward pointing his god arc up then it changed to it's sword mode and activated it's shield, Nova ran head first into the shield and was bounced back. The beast fired several large lasers but a barrier appeared and protected Lance from all of the attacks, Lance took another step forward and switched back to his gun and continued to fire till the bigger aragami fell and stopped moving. The nova floated in the air to ready it's strongest attack, Lance changed back to his sword and in a second he was gone then reappeared behind the aragami kneeling down with his weapon pointed at nova behind him.

"Disappear." Lance muttered. Blood sprayed out of nova from all over it's body as if it was cut several times in one hit, the monster fell to the ground and Lance jumped on it back running him god arc into it then lowered his head to it's ear, "See here's the thing, MY power in overwhelming." he swung his sword still in it's body cutting the head in half. Lance devoured the core then blinked repeatedly as his senses returned, "What happened? Why am I covered in paint?" Lance got off and found his team.

"Lance!" Alisa rushed him and throw her arms around him.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember."

"I know that thing knocked me over there and rod were in me then it shot at me and after that I was on top of it looking like this."

Before the boy could get the story the director started to laugh drawing all attention to him, "It's no use. Nova has awoken and cannot be stopped."

"For once, I'll be assertive. It's impossible." Sakaki said coming back

"Isn't there anything we can do Doc? Soma asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's just as the Director said. The overflowing spring... Nova... can't be stopped."

"But no!" cried Sakuya losing hope.

Lance walked up to the male nova aragmai and thrusted his chainsaw into it getting a loud scream for the director, "Tell me how to stop nova before I cut you into chops."

"It can't be stopped."

"Then you're useless to me." Lance started to sawed the aragami in half till Soma stopped him.

"Yes... that's right. Soma, you and your comrades... must hurry... to the Ark!"

"Director... are... are you?" Sakuya said worriedly.

The Director spoke like he was at his end, "No need... to worry about me... There was never a place for me on that boat."

"What?" Sakuya and the others were shocked.

"After all, I forced all this sacrifice on the world.. I have no right to see the next world."

"Dad." Soma.

Lance raised his god arc and slammed the blade down and cut the monster in half, "Good riddance."

Suddenly Shio markings started to glow with a red light, "Shio!" Soma cried out noticing her changes.

Then a blue gentle light took it's place. "Thank you."

"Shio?"

"Thanks everyone."

"Could this be."

"Is it you, Shio?" Soma finished for Sauya.

Nova started to move, rising bit by bit.

"Shio... what did you do?"

"Beyond the sky... that round thing..." The moon? "Heh heh... Since that one looks like a rice cake... looks more delicious!"

"Don't tell me... you're taking Nova with you... to the moon?"

"Shio! She's still alive isn't she?! Sakaki!" Kota panicked.

"I have no idea either! It's just that... how is that possible?"

"It doesn't have to make sense that's why faith is stronger then fact, to me at least." stated Lance

"I understand. For the first time, I understand. What all of you taught me..." Her real body began to root to the ground with a long white cord connected to nova's true form. "What a true human being really is."

"Shio."

"The act of eating... the act of living for someone... The act of dying for someone... The act of forgiving someone... You see no matter how those actions are shaped. Each one of you are connected to someone else."

"What are you talking about? Come back here!" Kota pleaded.

"I want to be with all of you too. That's why... I'm saying goodbye today. Because I love the shape you've all taken. Good job?"

Alisa was on the floor crying. "No, you didn't do a good job... at all!"

Lance kneeled down beside her and Alisa grabbed him to hide her face, "Shio has to do it, I don't like it ether but we have to get rid of nova now."

"Heh heh heh... for real? I'm sorry. I've got to... go now. That's why even though I liked it very much... please... please eat it. You see my shape there... it doesn't want to say goodbye."

"But there's no way... we could ever do that!" said Kota.

"Soma... sorry if it doesn't taste good."

"Who do you think you are, acting on your own like that."

"But please... we'll always be together, even if we're apart."

"Do it Soma." said Lance, "Set her free."

Soma approached her body, silently giving her one last goodbye, then devoured it. Forever cutting the ties from Nova to her body. His God Arc turned white.

"Thank you, all of you." With that, Shio and Nova launched into the sky toward the Moon. Showering the world with snow flakes of warm light. Soma took off his hood and let the flakes fall on him as he caught one in his hand.

"There's no need to grieve." Everyone turned they're attention to Lance. "She's not dead just going to the moon. Mankind make it to the Moon once a long time ago so I know we'll see her again." Lance and Alisa rose up to their feet, all the markings on Lance vanished and he felt his legs give out.

"I got you." Alisa held on to him throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks, I know this isn't how a heroes return is supposed to look."

"Just shut up." said Soma.

"You've been keeping us up ever since you got here." said Sakuya.

"Yeah it's time someone held you up for a change." said Kota

Alisa leaned closer and kissed Lance cheek, "Let's go home."

"Thank you everyone." and so the first unit head back to the den, where wait for the return of the ones who stayed to fight whole the rest turned to run.

Read & Review


	35. Dancing with ogretails

Chapter .35 Inspired by playing just dance to much. ENJOY!

Two days after the aegis island event, people were returning from space everything was going back to the way it was before. The 1st unit was give the next week off to rest after their fight to save the world, Alisa was in her room reading a fashion magazine when a knock was heard, "Who is it."

"It's me Sakuya."

"Oh come in." the older female stepped inside, "What can I do for you."

"I came by to say thank you for everything."

"For what?"

"To find and stop the director Lindow left, you protected me, Soma saved Shio." Sakuya stopped a bit then looked back at Alisa, "And Lance beat the director, though I heard he would've stopped him sooner but he was worried about us being out there."

"Yeah, oh did you hear that HQ was going to seal off the data of the incident but all of the evidence was gone, taken."

"Who do you think did it." Sakuya got up and headed for the door, "Oh one more thing, now that we have a week off you and Lance should go do something together." Sakuya grinned as the Russian looked away.

Three hours later there was another knock at her door, "It's unlocked." the knocking continued, "I said it's unlocked come in." the knocking still went on so she just ignored it think it was Kota, after a few minutes the knocking didn't stop she throw her magazine across the room and opened the door. To greet her was a bundle of white, red, teal, and purple roses, behind the was Lance waring the new famitsu clothes, the shirt was gray and the pants were blue.

"Hello gorgeous you doing anything right now."

"Hello Lance what can I-"

Lance stepped closer and moved her hand on to flowers he held, "With this time off I've come to begin my courtship with you Alisa, would you come with me this afternoon."

"Okay, where?"

Lance grinned, "To the place where it all began. But it's cold out so grab a jacket."

Alisa reached for the closest thing in her closet and put it on with out even looking at it and saw Lance grin warmly to her, "What?"

"You still have it."

Alisa looked at herself and saw that in her haste she put on the blue battle jacket he let her barrow, "Well you never asked for it back." Lance just turned away and went to the lift with Alisa right behind. The couple were on the forgotten carrier, Alisa was worried as they didn't bring their god arcs but Lance said they didn't need them.

Climbing back up the carrier Lance lead the way this time on a different path, "Here we are." he opened the door to a balcony facing the bridge.

"What's?" she asked, a second later Alisa saw a cooler on the side she opened it and inside were containers of food, fruit, rolls, and juices were inside.

"You ready?"

"For what?" Lance moved a finger to his lips then sat down on the edge, Alisa joined him and on the bridge several ogretails were swarming, several of them.

"This is the orgetail migration they come through here once a months to see the sunset over the water."

"The ogretails come to see sunsets?"

"Yeah, they aren't just monsters, they're animals and they learn from what they eat and learn to think rather then go on instinctive, you know what let me take you to their forest some time it's very beautiful." The pair watched the aragami roamed about while they ate everything that Lance had prepared for today.

"They look happy."

"Yeah the whole nova thing was making all the aragami much more aggressive."

"Sakuya came by earlier and thanked me for protecting her."

Lance saw a bit of sadness on her face, "You're thinking of Lindow aren't you." Alisa sank a little at his words, "You know what I do when I'm down?"

"You sing?"

Lance got up and pulled on a tarp and reveled a big speaker, he plugged in his ipod and music started to play, the boy tapped his foot to the beat then turned to the orgetails.

[Just shoot for the stars]  
[If it feels right]  
[And aim for my heart]  
[If you feel like]  
[And take me away and make it OK]  
[I swear I'll behave]

Alisa got up and watched Lance as he seemed to be singing to the aragami.

[You wanted control]  
[So we waited]  
[I put on a show]  
[Now I make it]  
[You say I'm a kid]  
[My ego is big]  
[I don't give a shit]  
[And it goes like this]

Lance then started to dance to the beat turned back to Alisa

[Take me by the tongue]  
[And I'll know you]  
[Kiss me 'til you're drunk]  
[And I'll show you]  
[All the moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]

Lance was now a foot away from her and looked her in the eyes.

[I don't need to try to control you]  
[Look into my eyes and I'll own you]  
[With them moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]

He then put his hand on her arm and the other on the side of her face.

[Maybe it's hard]  
[When you feel like you're broken and scarred]  
[Nothing feels right]  
[But when you're with me]  
[I'll make you believe]  
[That I've got the key]

Lance stepped back releasing her but keeping his arm stretched out.

[Oh so get in the car]  
[We can ride it]  
[Wherever you want]  
[Get inside it]  
[And you want to steer]  
[But I'm shifting gears]  
[I'll take it from here]  
[And it goes like this]

Putting a few steps between them Lance started to dance again.

[Take me by the tongue]  
[And I'll know you]  
[Kiss me 'til you're drunk]  
[And I'll show you]  
[All the moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]

He stepped closer to Alisa and this time she reached out and they held each others arms.

[I don't need to try to control you]  
[Look into my eyes and I'll own you]  
[With them moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]  
[I've got the moves like Jagger]

This time Alisa stepped back to sing.

[You wanna know how to make me smile]  
[Take control, own me just for the night]  
[And if I share my secret]  
[You're gonna have to keep it]  
[Nobody else can see this]  
[So watch and learn]  
[I won't show you twice]  
[Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right]  
[But if I share my secret]  
[You're gonna have to keep it]  
[Nobody else can see this]  
[Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!]

The two looked at the aragami and it looked like they were cheering, Lance and Alisa nodded to each other.

"And it goes like this, Take me by the tongue."

"Take me by the tongue."

"And I'll know you, Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you."

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

"All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger."

"Oh, yeah!"

"I don't need to try to control you, Look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger."

The song ended and the ogretails roared almost asking for an encore, "What do you think Alisa."

The boy held her hand and their armlets started to glow and the next song started to play, "Let's dance."

[I came to dance, dance, dance, dance]  
[I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans]  
[I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands]  
[Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands]  
[Ye, ye]  
['Cause it goes on and on and on]  
[And it goes on and on and on]  
[Yeah!]

The two put they're hands up and waved them.

[I throw my hands up in the air sometimes]  
[Saying AYO! gotta let go!]  
[I wanna celebrate and live my life,]  
[Saying AYO! baby, let's go!]

They lowered they're hands and swad back and forth

['Cause we gon' rock this club]  
[We gon' go all night]  
[We gon' light it up]  
[Like it's dynamite!]  
['Cause I told you once]  
[Now I told you twice]  
[We gon' light it up]  
[Like it's dynamite!]

The light grow brighter and they put one hand on their hip and swaying the other.

[I came to move, move, move, move]  
[Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew]  
[I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do]  
[Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do]

[Ye, ye]  
['Cause it goes on and on and on]  
[And it goes on and on and on]  
[Yeah!]  
[I throw my hands up in the air sometimes]  
[Saying AYO! gotta let go!]  
[I wanna celebrate and live my life]  
[Saying AYO! baby, let's go!]

['Cause we gon' rock this club]  
[We gon' go all night]  
[We gon' light it up]  
[Like it's dynamite!]  
['Cause I told you once]  
[Now I told you twice]  
[We gon' light it up]  
[Like it's dynamite!]

Lance stood over the edge with his arm up and slowly lowered them.

[I'm gonna take it all, I]  
[I'm gonna be the last one standing.]  
[Higher over all, I,]  
[I'm gonna be the last one landing.]

Lance then walked to Alisa and held her softly.

[Cause I, I, I.. believe it,]  
[And I, I, I .. I just want it all]  
[I just want it all]  
[I'm gonna put my hands in the air!]  
[Hands, hands in the air!]  
[Put your hands in the air!]

The two put up and held they're hands them kissed in front of all the ogretails and the armlet lights grow even brighter.

[I throw my hands up in the air sometimes]  
[Saying AYO! gotta let go!]  
[I wanna celebrate and live my life]  
[Saying AYO! baby, let's go!]

['Cause we gon' rock this club]  
[We gon' go all night]  
[We gon' light it up]  
[Like it's dynamite!]  
['Cause I told you once]  
[Now I told you twice]  
[We gon' light it up]  
[Like it's dynamite!]

"That was fun." said Lance.

"Thank you. For today."

"Anytime love, anytime." the couple climbed down the ship and rode an ogretail home.

Read & Review.


	36. Shoot the heart

Chapter .36

Lance laid on his bed staring at his right arm, the skin was coming apart and wouldn't stick to the biometal, he got up and started peeling it off at his work bench when his door opened, "Hello Alisa." he said without looking.

"How did you know?"

"I can scene life energy remember, I know where everyone in a mile of me is. works on aragami too."

Alisa took a seat on his couch and watched him work, "So what are you doing?"

The boy waved his hand over to for her to see, "When we fought nova it ruined my arm, now I have to fix the covering but the problem is this stuff is hard fix."

"Can't you get a new one?"

Ha, elerium is used to make this and that stuff came from space. So yeah I'm not getting a replacement anytime soon." Lance put the tools down and took off his jacket showing her his metal arm, "Till then I'll have to cover it up with long sleeves and gloves."

"Like Edward Elric."

Lance turned to her grinning, "You know FMA?"

Alisa put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Is that a problem."

"Look in the shelves on the bedside of the divider." Alisa did as told and walked to Lance's bed, she leaned down and opened the drawer. Alisa found all kinds of animas, dragon ball z, fullmetal alchemist, bleach, souleater, rave master, and a lot more. The small down next to hid an xbox 360 with a stack of games next to it, "Careful, on top of the stack is what gave me a brilliant tactile mind."

The Russian took the game and showed it to him, "Xcom?"

"Best strategy game ever."

"You're a nerd."

"Takes one to know one." Lance put away his tools and went to his door, "Come on I got something you'll like." Alisa fallowed the boy through the den and to the roof where a two man copper was waiting, "That's my bird, built her with Licca a while back. Want to go for a ride."

"Why would you make something like this?"

"This one's for my personal uses and besides, why not." the two climbed inside and Lance started to fly it, they flew for a little while till Lance said anything, "What do you think." Alisa watched everything below her, it felt wonderful to be in the sky and see everything even through it was all in ruin, "You ever had that one thing you wanted to do."

"Why?"

Lance landed the helicopter on the rooftop of the tallest building, "Remember when I told you that I wanted to ride ogretails, and about never giving up on your dream even if some say it sounds dumb."

"Yes I remember that day."

The copper blades stopped and Lance stepped out, "It's time to do something fun just for the hell of it." he opened a side door and took out a large crate.

Alisa looked inside and saw a rifle, a handgun, and a lot of ammo, "What's all this for?" turning to Lance as he took out a cooled, in was cans and cans of sodas and juices. Lance opened and downed a whole soda can, grabbed a rifle then throw the can and shot it midair, "Are you mad."

"Your turn." Lance tossed the gun to Alisa then grabbed another drink, he was going to throw it till he saw her looking at him, "What? It's okay to shot aragami but soda cans are a no no?"

"What if they hear us?"

"Who the orgetails? they won't harm me nor you, besides they're all that's left right now so let's have some fun." Lance threw the can, it sailed for a second before a bullet ripped through it spilling it's fluids as it fell, "That was an easy one to build your confidence."

"Don't do me any favors."

"Then let's see your throw." Alisa threw the can and Lance shot it down, "See, you having fun yet?"

"Give me the gun and step aside." Lance grinned and did as told, he threw it hard but Alisa was still able to hit it.

"Very nice, my turn." Lance and Alisa traded places and got to the next round Alisa threw the can and Lance shot but missed, "Fuck!" he drew the handgun and fired four shots and two hit. Alisa laughed at the boy as he grabbed a soda this time to drink, "What? I still hit it." Lance toss her one and the two sat on the roof watching the city be silent, "So how do you feel about this great aragami disappearance, some of the other say that the targets are dead before they even get there. So I tell them quit wining it's easy money and they get to leave the den for a few hours."

"I don't like it It's too quiet, what about you."

"Hit and miss."

"Like your shooting."

Lance chucked at the joke, "Look at you and your word play, I don't like this ether but if this is the calm before the storm then we should rest up and enjoy the peace then be ready for what comes next."

"And what do you think comes next?"

"Whatever it is we'll deal with it, everything dies if you shoot and slash it enough." Lance got up and grabbed the rifle, "Come on let's shoot some more."

"I think I've had enough."

"Why? you afield you'll loss."

Alisa glared at him then smiled, "I'm sorry, now who was the one that missed."

"Laugh it up that was just practice, this is where shit gets real." Lance and Alisa traded shots for most of the day till it was time to go.

"Don't be a sore loser, just say that I'm better Lance."

"I'm not a sore loser and I will admit your a better shot but I've see you swordsmanship." the two loaded up the copper and rode it back to the den.

A few hours later Kota came by Lance's room, we was about to knock when he heard something on the other side, "Oh my god fire at will, fire at freaken will, throw those rockets!" Kota opened the door and saw Lance and Alisa on the couch that was moved in front of the screen that acted as a window, Alisa was playing Xcom while Lance was giving advice and they were both eating cookies, "Move a little right and your kill the floaters and hurt the pod thing."

"What about the outsider."

"The assault can frag it, your outside supply ship and all the good stuff is inside."

"Hey guys."

Lance tossed a cookie behind him and Kota caught it, "Not now Alisa's in a bind, eat a cookie and join us." the boy watch the play, though he was a little jealous that Lance got a girlfriend and he never tried.

"How did you move the couch there bolted down."

Lance held up his right arm showing it off, "You think this biometal is for looks."

Kota looked where it was suppose to be and saw no damage done, "How did you-" he looked to Lance as he spun a screwdriver in his hand, "You didn't rip it out?"

"Brute force can kick down a door but knowledge is a skeleton key. By the way what so you want?"

"Huh?"

"You came here for something right?"

"I don't remember." Kota got up and left the two alone.

Alisa got up and put the games away while Lance moved the couch back.

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Alisa.

"Anything you want." Lance turned and stood there was they gazed at each others eyes, the couple stepped closer and held each others hands, "I can never tell you how much you mean to me, your the reason I feel human. I love you Alisa."

Alisa pulled Lance closer and kissed him, the two were too busy to hear Kota open the door, "Hey I-" the boy watched the couple. A few minute they broke off, "No far." the couple looked to the door in shock, Alisa turned back to Lance and his eyes changed to blue.

"You will walk out of here and you will forget what you just saw." the boy nodded and left without a word.

"What happened, did you do that?"

Lance's eyes went back to their normal gray color before he looked at her, "I don't Kota to interrupt our time right now." Lance drew Alisa closer and held her.

Read & Reveiw.

PEACE!


	37. Calm before the storm

Chapter .37

It was another day as Lance walked out into the hall opening the elevator he found his favorite Russian, "What's up gorgeous."

"Where you going?"

"To the wailing plains for some ogretail riding, you in." Alisa nodded then fallowed, they got to the lobby and found the rest of the team and Lance an idea, "Let's invite the team for this."

"Lance?"

"Yo Kota, Sakuya, Soma you all want to do something cool."

"Like what?" asked kota.

"Ogretail riding." the three looked at the leader in shock, "Come on it'll be fun, you'll like it trust me."

"We might get eaten." whispered Soma.

"The orgetails won't harm you as long as I'm there, they like me." Later that day Lance was on some rubble watching the twister till he heard some roaring, "You need to tighten your hold a bit." he yelled.

Going around the big circle a group of orgetails ran around with Alisa riding one of them, "There's nothing to hold on too!"

"The far, you hold on to the far!" Lance watched her for a bit then looked around and found Kota, "How you holding up brota!"

"HELP!" the boy cried in panic.

Lance smacked his leg he was laughing so hard, "Just stay on the aragami your doing fine. Sakuya how you holding up."

The woman was holding tight to the ogretail faring a little better then the others, "It's hard to stir!"

"I'll teach that later just learn to hanging on!" As he watched everyone else Soma was the one doing the best out of all of them, "There you go, Soma see if you can help out Kota stay on."

Everyone rode the beasts for whole day till Lance said it was time to go home, the group was tired a little sore but all an all they had fun they all slowly walked to their rooms while the leader stayed. The day was the last day of the first unit's week off and Lance wanted to do something else, he sat in the lobby some of the other gods eaters returned, "Yo Gina, Konon, Brendan, Karel how've you been crew."

Karel rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking, "Bored mostly, all the aragami we hunt are dead before we even get there."

"You see anything out of the normal, like what do the body's look like."

"They look, I don't know mangled."

"They look like something tore it them to bits, very lovely." said Gina, everyone was a little uncomfortable around her blood lust.

"Let me see." Lance used his power to see into their minds and saw everything, the aragami didn't disappear they were being ripped apart by some beast that ate them as if they we're a midday snack, "Thanks."

"That felt, odd." said Karel rubbing his head.

The ours left and Lance stayed in the lobby thinking, the claw marks were not like the one's he's seen they were too big to be vajra, and too small to be ouroboro and the scorch marks mean fire. Think over and over going through the list of beasts in his mind he couldn't find one that used fire and had claws giving him the only answer possible, "We have a new foe."

The door opened and Lance stepped into Paylor's lab, the doctor had his eyes glued as the new type entered, "Yo doc I need to speak to you."

"Hello Lance what can-"

"I need you to see if there are any new aragami running around."

"Let me see." Paylor typed away at his computer looking over every bit of data he had while Lance sat on the sofa and started to read a book on the table, "I'm sorry there's nothing new with all the aragami gone."

"Someone or more likely something is out there killing them off and if it's this strong it'll come after us at some point and I'm not going in blind."

"I'll let you know if I find anything."

Lance stared down the doctor and Paylor could see the psychic power flowing through his gray eyes, "You do that." the way Lance said it was not a threat but along the lines of fact. The boy laid in his room lost in his thoughts, he started out as a the new guy then became the leader of a whole unit but this wasn't the end things were beginning to stir both outside in the world as well as inside him. Lance still thought about the girl in his mind, "Who is she?" he played the talks with her over and over, she said his walls were falling apart and soon his aragami half will over take him. It was late in the afternoon and hunger had set in Lance got up and started to make a roast, after ten minutes of mixing he felt Sakuya at the door, "It's open."

"Hey leader."

"It's Lance, nothing else."

"You still have a problem with that?"

"You know why."

The woman nodded and walked inside, "I have something for you I want you to have it."

Lance turned and saw the bag she was holding, "What's in it." the new type looked inside and pulled out long brown coat, Lindow's coat, "I can't have this."

"Take it Lindow said to give it to the next one to lead the 1st unit, I just couldn't bring myself to do it till now." Sakuya stood up and put her hands on the Lance arms, "Keep it even if you never wear it." as she walked out Lance held the coat, it had some weight to it and looking through the pockets he found a note. It was about the arc project, Johnanna plans, and everything Lance fought to stop, after reading the note he stuffed it back into the pocket and laid it on his bed then went back to his dinner.

While doing the dishes the new type stopped to look at his gray arm, the cover was gone and who knows how long he could hide it. Though he still didn't know why he had to hide it, Lance was the best gods eater there was, he's become a hero so why did he feel like where ever he went if people found out about what he really was they'd distance them self's from him. Lance turned off the water and shook off the feeling, Alisa was the first one he told about his past, his creation and what became of it was a relationship, she's someone he would fight, kill, and die for. Lance looked at Lindow's coat, he was a leader and this jacket's former owner would be proud of the man he has become.

Lance hung the coat on the wall above his couch to serve as a reminded that even heroes can die.

Read&Review

PEACE!


	38. The immortal dragon

Chapter .38

Two days after the first units week off they finally got a mission, riding in an armored truck Lance and his team were on the way to the wailing plains to fallow rumors about an unbeatable aragami. They've been on the road for ten minutes before Kota spoke up, "So did any of you hear, we're getting two new types soon."

"Yeah, you the last one to hear of it." said Soma

"I'd guess your hoping they'll be girls too." stated Alisa.

"Why not, you afraid one of them will steal Lance away, huh."

"Relationships are not that sallow, but never being in one what would know."

"That's a low blow."

"Shut up." said Soma and the silence returned.

A few minutes later Kota spoke up again, "So you know anything about this new aragami?" he asked Alisa next to him.

"There was no information in the norn so no I don't know."

"What about you Lance, Lance?" the leader sat across from Alisa, arms crossed and eyes closed like he was deep in thought, "Lance you awake?"

"He's thinking leave him alone and start getting ready." said Soma beside Lance.

"Nobody wants to talk, are you all sacred."

"Your the one who's sacred and trying to reflect it on all of us."

"I'm not sacred, if anything I'm bored, are we there yet."

Alisa sighed loudly "You are such an impatience brat."

"And your one to talk name one mission you did without Lance."

"Plenty, maybe you can't do anything on your own."

"You think your better because you a new type?"

"No I'm better naturally."

"Both of you shut up." yelled Soma and the silence rang once more.

The trunk stopped and Lance's eyes shot open, "It's time." he grabbed his god arc leaning on the wall beside him and climbed out as the metal door opened, the unit fallowed into the rain and scouted the area. Not three minutes later did the beast appear, it had two horns on it's head, blue scales covering it's body with gold claws and gauntlet on its left arm.

Lance clinched his chest as if he was in pain, "Lance's what's wrong." asked Alisa.

"Nothing, I feel excited like this thing is what I've been waiting to fight, my blood is acting up I can taste the adrenaline." Alisa saw a strange look on Lance's face, he rushed in and slid under it's tail swing and cut into it's leg, Soma chased after the leader jumping over it's claws and slashed at it's arm while the other two shot at the aragami drawing it's attenuation. Lance and Soma stayed at it's sides taring at it's arms the beast blow fire at Lance only to miss and let Soma bite it's hand to go burst mode, Alisa changed to her sword and rushed in to strike at it's head after Lance slammed his god arc on it's neck. Lance felt something looking at it's back he felt it calling to him, "Everyone hammer it's back that's it's weakness!"

While the beast was down the unit attacked it's back with everything they had until a halo with wings appeared on it's back, "Everyone back up, back up run!" yelled Lance, the beast started to float into the air, it spread arms out and three bursts of fire waves came from its body going in a clockwise motion. Then it slowly came back down to the ground. Blades appeared on it's wrists and it did a blade dance wildly swing at anything near by. It calmed down a bit and Lance shot at it, the aragami ran towards him but the boy tried to change his god arc to sword mode but it was stuck and had to leap out of the way, Soma raised his god arc and stroke it's gauntlet hard and Alisa jumped and slammed her weapon on it's back as Kota shot at it's new weak point under the wings.

"Lance we need your help!" yelled Alisa raising her shield.

"I'm trying my god arc is stuck!" Lance kept pressing the yellow light on the core but the weapon just wouldn't switch back, "Fuck it." Lance pounded the god arc with his fist and it changed to his blade, "Violence solves everything I'm back." Lance rushed back to the fight he jumped over the aragami's tail and stabbed his blade through the halo and into it's back and fired all of his thunder burst shots point blank killing the beast. With heavy breathing Lance hopped off the dead monster, "Now that was a good fight."

Lance what happened back there?" asked Soma.

"Licca did say my god arc was broken and she put on a few quick fixes just to keep it together for a little longer till the parts get here, through it looks worse then I thought."

"Hey, it's a rare one." said Soma taking the core.

Kota kneeled down and started to poke it's mouth with is god arc gun barrel, "Man... that was a tough opponent. Still, for our first time facing it, we did pretty good."

"Kota stop poking that thing it's dead." said Lance.

"Let's not do more than we have to. come on, let's head back on."

"Agreed Alisa, time to go I got a cheesecake in my room."

Kota stopped poking the aragami and started to fallow, "But this is a new aragami we should do something with it."

"Like what?" Alisa said turning around to berate Kota for his antics, but stopped in fear, "Ah! Kota, behind you!"

"What the?!" he looked back in shock, the thing was still alive! "Huh? WHOA!" Kota screamed as he noticed the Hannibal behind him. Frozen in fear he did nothing as the thing went to strike him with its claw. Lance jumpped over him and throw out his shield, the shield didn't form right as the monster struck him pushing Lance away.

Rolling away Lance got back to his feet and stopped by grinding his feet on the ground, "Damn it!" the boy looked at his weapon and saw the sparks flying off it and nothing worked, "Double damn my things busted!"

"What do we do?" asked Kota still in panic.

"I never thought I'd say this but, RETREAT FALL BACK!" the leader throw a flash grenade and everyone ran away and back into the truck, once the team was back inside Lance pounded his fist on the wall and the truck took off.

Returning to the den Lance rushed to the maintenance hall, opening the gate he ran to Licca and handed her his weapon, after looking it over Licca slapped Lance but only hurt her hand, "OW, I told you your god arc wasn't ready for long and heavy fights."

"We had to face a new aragami and my team needed me, there was no time to wait. So can you fix it."

Licca let out a big sigh then looked at the leader, "Yes but I'll need a couple of days so you can't do any mission in that time."

"Fine, thank you." Lance left the maintenance hall and headed for the lab for a meeting on the new aragami codenamed the hannibal. Lance stepped inside and saw Paylor in his usual place.

"Hello Lance."

"How's the data treating you, find anything?"

"Yes the hannibal has an organ that can grow a new core when they loss it, so I'll have to make an antibody to stop it from happening."

"Does it have any other hidden ability's, when I fought it my body was tingling like my oracle cell were acting up." Lance cliched his chest again remembering the feeling.

"Hmm, well nothing like that but I'll keep searching. As for your oracle cells can I get another blood sample form you and see?"

"Thank you, my god arc is busted so tell me if I can do anything." after Paylor got his sample the boy turned and walked out.

Examining the blood the researcher found something strange, the cells looked like the cells of the hannibal, "Lance is changing again and this time it's not to become the sword to save humanity."

Read & Review


End file.
